


To Your Union, And The Hope That You'll Provide

by Artistic_FloofHead



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda Nagito Needs a Hug, M/M, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Tired Hinata Hajime, Weddings, he deserves love and support, ko im so sorry i swear ill make up for this with fluff next time, poor boi has been through so much pls give him a hug, prequel to Danganronpa 2.5, same goes for hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_FloofHead/pseuds/Artistic_FloofHead
Summary: 5 years after they all graduate from Hope's Peak Academy, Nagito Komaeda is invited to a wedding.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki (minor)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	To Your Union, And The Hope That You'll Provide

**Author's Note:**

> Just like with Persona 5, I have fallen into Komahina hell so that means I must write something for my OTP (Also, you deserve a hope bagel if you know where the name of this fic comes from :D). Istg Nagito Komaeda is quite possibly the best part of the entire Danganronpa series in my humble opinion. Adorableness, intelligence, cunning, social awkwardness, ultimate lucky bullshit, and insanity all wrapped up in a fluffy white package. I adored Hajime too, his "done-with-this-shit" attitude was funny, and honestly I find him to be the best protagonist of the series (Kamukura yas queen indeed). Also, his yearning for talent and simply just wanting to be good at something just hit close to home for me. Along with that, I pretty much fell in love with the Komahina dynamic right then and there. Like, these boys have so much potential + their dynamic is a very, very interesting one (Then again I might just be biased, considering the two other fanfics I have written are about yet another rivalmance ship lmao). Anyway, this idea had been rattling in my head for a while so I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is appreciated, as always. (Also I read all your comments :D)

**_SYSTEM START_ **

_**Ĭ̵͎̐̌͗̕͝Ň̴̤͖̬̺̔̌̈̎͐͜I̵̙͔̳̭̙̥͒̓T̸̲̮͍̔͗̌̓I̵̗͑͐̈Ả̶͈͔͖͖͚͒̆̋̅͜͠T̸̡̧̪͖͛̌̃̑͝I̴̯̬̙͙͉͐͊͂͐͜N̵̢͕̼̯̫͂̽Ǧ̸͉͂̿̆͌̕ ̷̨͍̰̥́P̷̢̪̪̄́͛͑͝ͅS̷̟͎̖̝̉̓Y̸̫̜͈̟̏͆̓͠C̶̥̺̊̊̈́̕̕H̸̡̨͉̣͎̎͌́͛Ó̵̩̄̄̓̚D̶̫̖͚͓̰̮̔͗̎͑Į̴͕͇͍̤͆̈̎̆V̸͚͈͔͚̒E̸̲͖̠͆̌** _

* * *

"Hey, are you even listening?"

Someone snapped their fingers in front of him. He jolted away, startled.

"Dude, you've been zoning out a lot in the past hour." Fuyuhiko was looking at him with slight concern. "You sure you're okay?"

"Hey, hey!" Kazuichi shouted as he stepped out of one of the dressing rooms. "How come Nagito hasn't changed yet?"

_Dressed? Huh...?_

"C'mon, we're gonna be late to Hajime's wedding if you don't hurry up!" Kazuichi ran over to them. "And there's no way I'm missing my soul friend's wedding! Especially as his best man!"

_Ah right... The wedding._

The wedding of Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami.

"Ah... My apologies." Nagito said as he headed over to his own dressing room. 

_That was right, they had a wedding to attend, and it would be despairing if the best man and the groomsmen were late. Hinata-kun only deserves the best after all._

Honestly speaking, after they all went their separate ways after graduation, Nagito didn't think he'd be seeing any of his classmates again, let alone be invited to something as important as a wedding. However, a month ago he received a pretty green-and-pink card in the mail. It was a nice card, and seemed to be handmade instead of simply being printed. The words "Hajime", "Chiaki", and "Wedding" in the same sentence were all it took for Nagito to drop the card, hand retracting as if the card suddenly burned his hand. He hadn't even recovered from the shock when he suddenly got messages from both Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi in their old group chat.

_**Kazuichi Soda, 6:30 PM**_

> _Eyyy you guys got the invite from Hajime right?_

_**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, 6:30 PM**_

> _Damn right! Can't believe it took him this long! It's about damn time he tied the knot!_

_**Kazuichi Soda, 6:30 PM**_

> _You're coming too, right Nagito?_

_He hesitates before typing out his answer._

_**Nagito Komaeda, 6:37 PM**_

> _I honestly don't know why Hinata-kun would go out of his way to invite someone like me after all these years, but I guess..._

_**Kazuichi Soda, 6:37 PM**_

> _You should stop putting yourself down so much. Hajime would never leave out a friend on purpose! Not to mention you're also *our* friend!_

_**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, 6:37 PM**_

> _Pretty sure both Hajime and Chiaki want the class to be complete at their wedding. They'd be sad if someone decided not to attend._

_His thumb hovers over the keypad. He wouldn't want to disappoint Hinata-kun..._

**_Nagito Komaeda, 6:45 PM_**

> _Haha, who am I kidding? A wedding between ultimates is something I'd never miss! Not to mention that this doubles as a class reunion for everyone!_

**_Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, 6:46 PM_**

> _You're still as confusing as ever, huh? That was a complete turnaround from what you just said right now._

**_Kazuichi Soda, 6:47 PM_**

> _Guys! This is my chance to ask Miss Sonia to go out with me too!_

_Well, that brings us to the present._

He turns around and looks in the mirror, observing the fit of the suit on him. The dark blue blazer and slacks combo wasn't anything overly fancy, considering he wasn't included in the lineup of Hinata-kun's groomsmen after all. It just so happened that Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko were asked to be best man and groomsman respectively, and Nagito was simply going to tag along and be an early guest.

He sighs and stares at his reflection. After a short while, he headed out of the room to outside. 

_I'm... going to be attending Hinata-kun's wedding..._

It all felt too surreal. Hinata was certainly the type to want to settle down and have a family one day, but Nagito didn't expect it to be so soon. The thought weighed down like a stone in his stomach. Five years had already passed and he didn't realize.

Come to think of it, the last conversation he had with Hinata was...

_It was..._

_"Ŵ̶̡̛̲͕̬̓ë̵̘͎̚a̴̢̫̞̅ǩ̸͍̻̯͛̆͒̈.̷̳̣̈́͑̿̓͑̾͝.̶̡͚̦̮͂̈̒̏͠.̸̡̜̳̬̩͔̝̉̓̄́͌h̵̡͍̻̪͌̂̒͒͋̍͝ö̷̼͓̫́̊̚ẅ̵̹̻̮́ ̴̬̅̽͊̔ẇ̶̡̮̄̕͠e̶̛̯̹͉͈̒͗̄ą̶͋̐͐k̴̢̘̺̽̅.̶̻̥̝̎.̵̦̦̩̯͋.̶͍͉̩͂͒͝͝ ̸̧̡͕̠͌̀̇͠͝I̵̲̚n̶̖͒̑͆̈́s̴̨̬͓̞̫̐t̶͈͖͕͈̆̓e̶͙̻̻͇̥͚̔̄̒͝͝a̵̤͚̫̹̅̏͌̽̌͑d̸̡͈̈́̎̽̊̐̏̚ ̸̢̛̮̳̟͕̞̀̇̋͝͝o̸̹̣̣̺͓͍̓̌f̷̨̘̼̮̤͉̅̚ͅ ̶̛̣̞̜͑̿̓f̴̘̩̈̔̒͌͘a̸̜̖̟̥͊͋̏͒͑̓̅c̷̰̲̪̖̗̠̣͠ḯ̴̹̟̒n̵̨̨͚̬͇̙̻͛̐̌̈́g̴͖̰̖̹͎̒͝ ̷͕̎̕ţ̸͖̹͕̌̃̐̓̇͝h̵̞̔͋̎̀̈́̉̈ę̸̡̲̿͛̓͗ͅ ̴͚̽̾̒p̵̨̔̈́͘r̴͉̱̗̻͔̼̆͐͠͝ȯ̸͉̼̜̤͖͕͑͛̑͂͂͝ͅb̶̩̘͒̾͗͒̈́ļ̷̺̣̗̆͂ẽ̵̼̩̬̦̀̉́͐͝m̴̦̱̰̗̾ͅ ̸̳͓̐̂͛͐͛͜d̵̛̫̙̹̠͆̎̾̋̎̍ī̶̹̉̾ȑ̶̟͙̮̰ͅe̵͖̥̬̠̗͊̅̆̽̂̆ċ̶͈̲̑͆͆̈t̴̪̗̤̠̳͍̿̕ͅḷ̵̢͐̓͠͝͝ͅy̴̤͍͒ ̸̦̪̽̔͌̂͠a̸̮̥̬̪͖͍̾̉̀̋̕͝n̶̫̺̪̾̐̈́̾̇̕d̸͈͚̘̋͆͑̈́͌̅̒ ̶͕͈̝̙͔̻̔o̴̡̲͉̱̓̽͌̐̓ṽ̶̳̘̝̋̏̋̓ę̸͛͒̂̅r̸̢̼̮̈́̋͂̚̚c̵̤̬̤͍̑́̕ō̵̦̻͙͇̰͗̒̋͠m̸̯͍͇̣̗͕̆̏̐͗͒͝i̶̡͚͂͒̿͝n̷̢̨̢͇͉̞͆̅̐g̵͖̬̣͙ ̷̨̩̳̌̈́͝ḯ̸̢͇͓̼͎͔̇͜t̵̬̲͈̿̐̂̈͊.̸̲̥̠͍̜̘̔.̶͎̰͓͠.̶͔̖͠y̴̮͛̉̆̋͊̿͘ô̸̧̨͙̠̞͑̽͠ū̸͓̻̤̫̭̆͑̆̿̇'̷̱̈̑r̴̡̟̺̘͉̻͒͆̌͝ȩ̵̟̥̬̥̫̿͠ͅ ̵̧̬̩̝̖̘͔̑̄d̵͙̼̊͒͊̒̓̚͜é̷̡̦͈̮͍͇̎̈͑s̵͇̣̗͚̈́̏͂̑p̷͇̣̫̲̖̊̔̇̐͜ê̸̘̽̊͒ȑ̷̙̭̟̮̗͈̊̔̚̕ă̸̘̳̫̜̝̜̦̏͆͘͝ţ̸̡͖̞̏̈́͊͝é̸͔̠̙̠̣̮͓͂̓̕̚͠l̴̗̽̆ÿ̴̰̙́̋̄̀͠ ̶̦͛͠͝͠t̵̝̰͚̱̼̝̓͊͊̓̍͘͜r̸̨̨̙̘̙̉y̴̞̤̌͂͠i̵͕̠̔̋n̷̞̬̉̓̌̀̾̀ǧ̴̻̗̲͎̖̰ ̴̨̢̥̪̩̩̇̈́͐ͅț̴̜̐̽̆͛̃̔͝o̸̧̢̻͉̘̕ ̸̢̡͙̙̠̇͝ͅr̸̙̞͂͜u̷̢̗̠̘̎̈́̇n̴̛̻͇̗͉͇̤̑́́̃̍ͅ ̷̡̝͇͍͚̝̾͛̅a̴̧̨̬̰̓̽̐͋̋̐̕w̷̢̹͈̹̗̮̏̈́̒͂͂̇ã̶͔͚̟̭̜͐̐͋̿͠ͅy̷͔̼̯͇̎̈͗̊̊.̸͉͌̔́̀̆͠.̶̧̛̬̺͈͛̑̕.̶͔͈̱̗̒̆̾̇͒̀͜ ̷̨͕̬̅̇ͅͅT̵̰̱̗̗̣͂̏̅̍̉̑̕h̵̘̊͋̌̌ạ̶͚͚̿̾̍̉̆͠t̷̥͒̌͜ ̷̲͈̮̮̓w̵̧̖̩̣͕̻̾̌͘ͅḝ̵̟̣̞̱͍̞̓̎͠ã̵̡͍̬̙̥̳̠͐k̷̢̛̜̗̺̜̺͂̏̈́͜n̸̳̓̎̄ḙ̸̡͖͚͒̂̿̅͜s̴̨͍̬̯͚̾͠ś̴̨̬͎̥͉̥̦̄͗̌.̵̛͓̖͇̍͆̋̈́̌̐.̵̹̱̘̤̇͒̇͗͝͝.̴̬͕̃̃̓͒̇̋į̴̲͇̦̓͑́̈͜ͅs̴͓̳̰͕͗͊̋̚ ̵̙̈h̶̛̠̯͕͍̝̱̆͆̑͝ơ̶̼̳̝̜̗̒͐̋͛̓͝p̵̘͓̐̐ě̴̻̘̃̃̕ḻ̶̢͕̜̦͌̑̈́̌̍̕͜ę̸̻̹̣̱͍͉̒̂̍̈́͠͝ŝ̷͓̠̜̂̒̋̈̈́͝s̶̝̤͚̞͈̙̭͋̈̎!̸̠͉̺̦̖̜̉"_

_"H̵̻͔̖̲͕̥̣̏̿͊͝ͅā̵̡̨̛͖̗̦̳̩̗̰̪̭̺̰͎̗̟͐́͌̈́͒̈͝h̵̡͉̝͕̩̲̖̮̆̍͋̆̓͒̄̑͜͝͠ą̴̯̩̝̱͊̏͑̂̀̆͑͜ͅh̴̠̼́͐͌͒̓̈̐̂̃͘͠ä̵̢̳̼̦̞̘̰́̏̾͜͜!̶͓̹̼̬̯͈̥̹̤̥̝͎̠͈̊̆͛̎̌͜͝ ̸̧̛̺̗̯͈̥̲̭͖̈́̈́̆̊̚͜͠I̴͎͙̬̳̹͖͖͎̊̆͂̔͂͌̎̑͗̌̃͠͠ͅ'̷̡̨͖̹̪̜̣͍͔͍͖̭͊̈́͆͗̓ͅm̶͈̻̋ ̵͇̹̟̜͑͋͂̅͐̓͋̐̊͆͑̃͝͝ḍ̶̛͖̖͂̆͊́̈́̌̋̎̾͛͋̏̂̂͜͝e̵̗̩̎̃̌̈́̆̏͑̉͗̎̊͠͝ͅf̷̛̤̅̔̊͊̉̐̄̀i̵̘͇̦͓̜̟͓͔̅̽̌̿͝n̶̺̳̪͇̞̂̎͛̃̓̓̈́̔̓̐̚͝͝͝i̴̙̙͂͌͛͐͂͌̊͒̎̊͗̕͝ͅẗ̷̡̯͖͚̱́ȩ̷̛̝̹͔̊̉̒̾̈́̋̈́͠ļ̶̨̗̪̫̞͍͉̦̟̬̭̘̑̌́̐̂͋̒͆y̶̞̩͇̳̞̹̌̎̾̾͑̽̃ ̶̛̞̹̘̝̩͋̐̄̍̔̅͆͊̿͘̕͝ͅl̷̡̤̱̭̗͕̙̠̰̤̳̤̜̈́͌̌̏̉͆̚̕̕͘͘͝ͅu̵̡̱̫̝̮̻̘̥̤̮͆̑͊̀̐́̉͑̃̚̚͠c̸̮͊͂̀̎k̷̼̼͆̀̾̔̓̄̋̕͝y̵̢̛͖̲͌͆͗̋̅̅̽͝ͅ!̷͚̱̺̦͒̂͐̏͒́̒ ̷̧͙͍̦̘̺̱̺̯͍̭̩̲̼͖̯͗̑̾̒͒̓̂͊̕͘͝͠I̴̡̧͈̖̝̼͍͎͑͝ ̵̨̡͔͈̣͍̠̮̙̗̲̥̻̍̈́̿̂̔͘̚ͅc̷̨͖̻̺̳͈̞̱̜̮̞̠̤̺͊͑͆̀͗͋̋͒̑ạ̸̡͚̼̝̝̦̳͇̻̲͇͋̋̈́͂̋̎̕͝n̵̢̛͈̜̫̮̻͖͚̔̂̑̍̋̓͒̋̋͋̔͝͝'̷̡̛̻̹̜̞̭̹̦̰̬̱̥̩͗͑͒͌̄̚͝ţ̸̯̟͓͎̼͇̼̫̽ ̴̜͕̬̣̋͌b̶̠͎̑͗̔̔͂̓̈́̅̒̒̓̈͌͑̕͘e̷̛̩̦̺̺͑̈̈́̈́̃̊͒͌̉̽͗̿̚̕̕͜l̴̢͙̙̯̜̳̜̟̭̺͍͍̗͇̾̅͌̏̓͐̐̊ͅi̸̢̙͔͕̙̭̮̝̖̤̣̜̥̦͒͜ě̸̛̦̫̾v̴̡̛̦͙̮͖̰̱̄̂̏͒̊̌́̕͝ę̸̛͇̗̪̻̙͎̮̳͙̮̭̬̊̋͆̓͑̌͋̄͜ ̵̡̫͓̦͙͌̍͑̇̊͗͠ͅI̶͔̤̤̤̽͘ͅ'̵̧̞̱̺̻̳̦̭̬̦͇̜̯̈̅̔́̓̓̐̇̐̋̎̓́͗̎͐m̵͈̠̀̄̈̄̂͘ ̴̧͔̰͓̝̞̤͓̙͈̩̙͇̟͒͜s̴̡̱̘͈͛̑̾̒͒̾̂̅̽p̴̻̜̘̦̘̰̐̌̇̄̂̌̌̎͌͘͘e̵͖͇̩̊̌̆̃̅̅̌̏̏́̓̕͝ȁ̶̡͖͈͙̝̳̪̿̌k̸̡̧̙̘̖̭͙̹̦̣̖̗̬͓̗̯̆́̋̅́͆̈́̕̕͝i̵̡͉̮͋̑̾̊̏́͆̈́̕n̷̗̹̜̒̉̾̉̚ğ̵̡̧̢̦̲͎͍̗̠͇̹̘̻̗̄̌̉̓̉̊̿̉̌́͗̑͝ͅ ̸̧̛͕̜̻̞̅̌̉̉̊͝ͅw̶̡̢͖̜͍̤̤̰̜̋̆͑͝͠i̸͇̞͎̹͕̜̘̹̤͇͌͊̓͊̚͠t̷̰̘̰̝͕͙̜͐̓̈́̆̓͛͘̕͝h̶̡̺̗̟͙̘̮̾͛̊̑̆̐̐̄̂̏̎͠ ̴̡̢̣̞̱̳͈̬͇̮͎̥͆͛͛̈͊̄͠͠s̶̢̢͍̭͈̯̝̞͔̞͖̖̥̼̬͇̎͐͑̽̒͗͆̍̕͝o̶̠̮͗̄̉̐̐̈́͌͆̿͋͘͝m̸̨̲̬̦͍͎͔͙̩̮͕̠͔̥͋͐͋͆ĕ̵͇̭̮̙o̴̗͉̤̩͗̀͗͌ň̵̨̳͎̗̟̟̯̣̺̼̯͐̏͂͌̀̄̈́͠͠͝ͅȅ̵̝̗͈͚̜̙̰͖̻͎͐̓̎̅̅̑̑͗͗͋̍̈ ̸̬̜͓͍̳̟̘̟̖̤̯̮́̈̍͋͂̑̿̕ḁ̴̗̖̙̣͎̲̭̱̖͚̭̹͛͌̾̿ͅs̶̨̡̮̜̰̗͙̜̜͉͕͕̯̔̅͑͜ͅͅ ̴̡̙̣̳̻͔̻̹͝a̴̢͚̯̪͎͙̮̮̣̬̙͑̾͂̊͊̕͝m̵̟̣͎͎̿̿́̽͜a̷͕̭̪̪͍̯͖͚̖̩̙̐̈̆̊͊̆̐̍̎͆̑̓̇͂͘z̶̨͓̼̥͇͉̦̘͇̀͒̈́̓̓͒̋̓́̌̕̕i̷̞͓̔̇̋̈́̍͌͊̓̾̽n̸̖͂̈́̑͂̍̑̿̌ͅģ̷̢͙̯̼̖̳͔̠͖̯͚̫͆ ̶̡͓̺͈̜̮̮̹̤͕̫̌̀̌̉̑̎̎̋̕͜ͅä̶̛̺͍̖̘̩̮̃͑̎s̴̪̰̠̽̀͂̒̐́ ̴̳̈́̌̐̒̇̈́̐̎͆̚͝y̸̠̮͔̫͔̮̫͙̖̍͗̂ṓ̶̺̥̼͈̩̝̳̼̥̲̣̜́ͅü̶͉̮̥͐͌̈́̎ͅͅ!̸͈͍̭͚̥̭̥̱͊̐̏͊̉͘"_

_"Į̷̛̛̩̤̼͈̠̯̙͎͍̣̘̞̫̭̗͕̺̻͑̈ ̵̛̗̪̹̪̠̣͛͆͛̈́̂̌̈́̆̉̄̈̏̈́͌͊̆̓̓̒͛͒͌͂͂̚̕͠s̶̨̛̤̠̼͈̻̳͎͈̹̗̥̦̯̫̥͓̍̎̿͆̅͊̃̓͒͜h̴̠͔̹̥̭̪̣͈͉͙͓͎̝͙̆̈́̌̃̊̅̋͑̃̈́̎̾̎̆̓͊̃͂͘͝ͅŏ̵͍̫͔̙̱̞̬̜̟͈͙̪̗̈́̈̈͌͌͂̃̅̀͜͜ͅǔ̸̡̧̢̢̥̹̖̣̬̘̦͎͍͉͇̻̰͍͚͍̗̤̙̝̪̏̅̏̈́͜͜ļ̶̢̰̖̣̙̥̰̭̳̤̲̘̳̖͍̱̟͇̥̣̪̰͊̄͜ͅd̷̡͙͚̜̥̝̬͎͉͈̞̖̤̝̓̅̔̈́̑͛͋̕͜n̶̨̡̨̡̡̹̦͎̱͕̥̼̝̦̙̗̥̳̖͕͕͉̱̜̎'̶̢̭̦̠͕̭̘̝͇̲͚̳̥̖̐͛͑̍̚̕͝ͅͅt̵̟̜͍́͐͊̒͐̈́̓̏͊̇́̒̓̊̍̀ ̸̢̢͉̞̤̹̖͖͚̳̬̝̣̠̤͈͖̱͋͘͜h̷̡̨̛̻̹̯̙͖̙̥̦̣͇̼̘͖͙̼̰̬̩͖͚̪̟̝̆͆͒̒͆̐͌͂̉̈́̐̾̓̋̈́̃̐̍͛̎̈̉̎͠ą̴̫͔̬͚͉͂̿̎̈́̆v̸̧̤̹͕̦͓̬̯͎̹̬͉͒͊̐̅̈́̄̅͋̎͛̋̃͆̌̐̋̉͆͝͝ͅę̷̤͈̞̤͛̀̈́ ̴̡͍̥̻̝̗̹̟̗̬̗͕̯̩̘̥̞̦̖̬̖̗̦̠͌̓͋̈́̎̚͜ͅm̵̢̢̛̛̗̝̹̻̝͓̲͔̠̰̲̹̗̓̔̈̈̓̏̒̓̈́͋̿̉̃̒̏̋̕͝ͅa̷̧͈͓̗̖̣̲͍̞̘̹̪̪͎̞̞͊̊͗͑d̵̠̻͎͈̞̖̫̤̃̀̔̋̆̂̾̓̒̊̿̿̒̔̍̂̚͘͠ĕ̵̙̹͖̣̯̗͔͉̿̀͝ ̵̗̿́͑̊̅̀̓̋̂̆̅̽͂͑̏̈́͗̄͂̆̍͠f̶̼̥͖̩̻͓̩͎̫̼̭̈́͐̐ų̷̧̡̝̯̰̭͖̮̻͕̭̱̇͝ͅn̴̨̨̛̰͙͉̤͔̲̱̩͎͔̦͉͇̺̻̙͛̈́̌̒͛̅̈́͋̂̒̄͋̐̈́̔̀̿̈́ ̴̜̟̟̰̯̱̩̰͇̮̗̤̘̝͖̞͐̅̈́̂̏̀̿̋̅̂͘͜ǫ̵̢̧̳͔̦͔͈̭͈̻̟͈̥̙̙̰̺̦͕̩̂̋̋͗̆̂͐̈́̂̿ͅf̷̨̢̧̛̛̛̭̫̭̟͖̜̯̲̼͙̭̼͚̻̩͔̦̹̥̮͒̿̒͐̐̓́͑͋͊͒͋̋͑̌̚ ̸̧̖̰̜̓̏̄͘H̵͈͈̬͛̈́̋͂̐̿̏̑̓̃͗̃̀͂a̸̹̘̖͍̠͉̮͈͖̟̘̱͉͔̜͚̹̦͓͎͓̟̰̟̦͝j̵̛̛̟̱̱̫̖͙̿̆̽̍͛̀̇͑̀̾͘͘͝͝͠ͅi̶̲͎̗̎́̋͊͐͋͗͐̄̍̌̄͐͋̑̿̈́͘m̶̧̢͕̖̘̻̞̹͈͍͍̻̦̻͍̦̝̺̞̞̦͓̊̏̇͜͜ę̴̡̨̨̨̺̙̯̭͉̥̼̥̳̮̗̣̝͖̹̭̲̻̃̔͌̿͛͗͗̊̏̋͘͜͜͠͝.̵̛̛̻̽̀̓͋̔̂̇̽͌̈́̚͠ ̸̡̧͈̺͙̯͍̱̦͕̱̪͕̪͍̱̖̗͇̥̦̒́͊̋͊̈́̎̓̉͐̀͜͝ͅD̴͙͇̜͚̥̘͈̍͆̈́̈́̎ę̷̨̢̢̛̙̥̜̥̦̞͈͓̭̭̼̞̠̬̻͚̲̘̩͔̽͌̽͗́͋ȩ̶̢̩̪̙̒͊͛̾́͛̋̋̊̆̿͋͑̾̓͂̓̚p̶̡̮̞̅̏͆̓͊̔̽̍̐̽̉̈́̓̍͐̄̿́̚̕͝͠ ̸̨̥̫̯̝͕̱̝͇̝̗̲̬̙͉̪͍̟͈͎̙͔̱͆͋̊̿́̈̉͊̓͒̃̉d̷̢̩͚̼̙̰̩͙̽͂̑̉̇̍͋͝ǫ̷̢̖͕͈͈̰̜͓͉̲̳͇̥̜͈͍͕͓̞̂͂̽͌̏̎̓͘͠ẅ̷̜͚̗̳̪͙̭̘̩͐̄̅̉̄̒̋̔͠n̶̨̧̡̪͕̲͈̝̖̩̳̳̱͓̗̙̫̻̗̼̬̱͎̼̐̊̾̽͗̂͂̎͒̏̕̕̕͝,̵̡̢̟̗̳̣̹̫͎̻͙̹̻͍̘͙̪̩̈́͑̓̈̂̓̆̃͊͆̔̽͛͗͒́̈́̚̚̕̕͜ͅ ̶̡̡̛͍͉̫͍͓̣̪̟͈̥̜̰͈̱̟̮͚̪̤̋̚͜I̶̢̜̠̳̙̖̖̰͆̈́́͂̊͗̄̌̐̃͘̕̕̕͘͜͝͝ͅ ̴̢̗̦̠͙̤̫͔̭̝͍̳̜̭̩̙̙̩̲̞͐͗͘͝ả̷̛̮͔͕̳̦̻̠̜͔̹̯̳̟̖͔̱̜͓̳͇̻̙͉̲̭̺̳̇̍́̀͆͑̓̓̏̔̎̒̚͠ͅl̶̜̠̘̺͂̑w̶̢̧̛̝̟̻͇͌́̑̎̎̊̐̍̓͛͛̿̅̓̽̆͂̾̈́ḁ̵̛̤̈́̑͆̑̏̏̔̊̋͌̄̐͝ỵ̷͎͉̰͍̻͖̝͙̜̺͚̈́ͅs̵͚̥͚̹̰̬̤̺̙͔̻̼̦̣̻̖̅͐̈́̇͊̏͌͑̉̾̌̚͜͝͠ ̸̳̾̊̏̊̓̉̓̚w̴͕̣̰͕̪̮͚̱͇̱̣̹̬͈̪͕̝̭͕̙͖͌̏͋͌͑̓͒͋̏̿̿̎͑̾͌͑͘͜ͅͅͅa̵̟̜̣͙̐͊̈́̾̒͛̊́̽̄́̉̔̂͘͘͝n̷̨̜͙̣̓t̵̺̬̙̣̞̐̔͠ȩ̴̥̞̗̝̙͕̫͔̭̫̍̊̂̉̓̿̈͆̋̇̄̇̊̄͂̆̆͘͝͝d̷̢̛̰̝̰̗̫͈̮͙̩̪̯̣̩̗͎̩͕̼̮͈͙̱̼̻̱̞͂̈́̿̓͂̋͆̉̇͊̃̓͋̃͛̾͘͘͝͝͝ͅ ̴̨͖̬͖̯̣̺͉̳͍̩̺̟̦̪͓͉̼̦̟̞͙̥̗̩̙̏̅͌̓̃̕͝͠͠ͅt̶͈̄̈̽͐̔̾̈́̈̄̔̓̌̈́́̑̄̐̓̕̚͘͠o̸̡̙̝̬̝͗͊̎̈́̌͊͐͗̋̂͂̑́͂̉̉͘͠ ̸̢̧̧͓̳̼̟̻̝̱͇̫̳̻̩̲̫̪̝̺͓̦͂̐͆̑͒̾̇̀̽̆̈́̈͆̓͊̓̆̚̚͜͝͝͠ͅͅb̸̢̨̨̘͓̗̪̦̦̦̝̼̲̹̳̳͇̬̺̣̜̯̥͆̎̉̆͗͐̐̈́̉̉͋̏̈́́̉͘͝͝e̸̮͙̯͇̘̐ͅͅc̴̡̞̤̼̫̫̯͙̞͚͈͉̳̓͒̊̌̓̄̈̿͆̓̾͊̎̾͂̉̚͜͜͝ͅo̴̜̥̗͔̱͇͛̑͋͒͗̊̐̂͂͐́͑̀̾͊̿͒̊̈́͘͠͝m̶̛̹͎̻̘̲̲̰̂͑̀̓̎͗̽̌̅̏̿̋̃͒̉̑̍̕͝ę̶̝̮̱͔̩̳͚̝̺͚͕̤̯̙̔̈́̇̄͂̓̃͗͐̾͌̿̈̀͋̌̽̑̓̃͘͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷͈̜̣͖̝̻̰̱̥͎͓̻̾̈́͊͒̅̓̇̐̆̆̏͘̕ͅà̵̛̛̳͚̩̼̠̹̫̗͔̻̒̊͐͂͆̑̉̃̋̄͌͂͒̒̓̄͐̾́̉͘͠ ̷̨̘͕̗̤̖͔͚̘̯̟̹̄̋͆̐̅̈̍̇̚͘ṗ̷̨̡̧̻̖̙̼͕̝̞͊͛̈͋̆̐̈̈́̍̀̽̍̍̏͂̊̏͊̿̃͘r̷͍̞̬̆͗̈́̎̈́̾̀̑̓͘͝ò̶̢̨̢̢̜̬̥̰̳̟̆̈̒̍̌͗͋̊͊̏̃͑̌͊̽̅͗́̚͘͝t̸̛͇̱̠̠̼͚͙͈̿̇͊͐͐̎̀̿̊͌̿͒̉̒̎̋͛̚̚͝͝ă̴̢̛̩͚̜͉̖̘̻̻̘͖̠̼̦̗̹͚͉͔̗̪̱͈̱͇͕̄̌̿̅͛̈̈́͌̄̉͑̓̚ͅg̸̛̛͖̭͔̠̭̫͉̈͗͋͒̏͐̍̓̑̔̾̎͊͌̕̕͝ǫ̵͚̺͉̭͚̩̫̜̩͂̓̐͂͐̍̔̄͛̏́̾͒̓͒̕͘͘̚͝n̶̢̡͇͖͇͍̙͉͕̰̩̟̥̫͗̈͒̽̌̅̈̀̽̐̃͘͘͝͝i̸̡͙̗̳̖̞̮̟̾͊̀̓̒̈̾̀̇̏̅̈́̃͑̆̏͗̊̂͆͠s̴̹̼̞̪̰̱̰̯̺͓̹͕̹͕̬̜̩̈́̎́̑̐̿̇̽̋̓̿̉͑̄̔̀̑̄͂̇͝͝ţ̵̻͙̘͕͉̳̞͙̳̰̖̯̻̓͐̆̏͗̿̈́̽͊͝ ̵̧̧̢̡̛̜̰̬͕̫͍̩̹̲̙̬͙̼͍̍̽̈̈́̽͋͗͂͛̾̅̓̎̏̌m̴͉̝̠̤͚̲̪̯͔͚̦̹͙̯̬̚͝ÿ̶̢̨̡̼̤͉͖͚̖͕̥̙́͑̀͜s̶̢̢̤̻̦͎͙̠̦̞̝̟̩̻͗̈̈́̎͌̈́̄̅͊̆͌̈́͑̍̎͆̅͂̆̉̆̾͘͜͝͝͝ͅȩ̶̡̖̖͚̺̱̭͚̩͍̠̠̪̹̜̗̥͔̰̝͖̠̅͑͌́̿̿͑̔͑̾̈́̓̏͐̂͛̾̍͑̅̇̓͌͜ͅͅl̷̡͇̙̜̜̮͍͗̈̊͑̌̚̕f̵̨̨̛̛͍͖̻̖̙̙̘̗̳͍͗̿̂͌͒̌̇͛̓͒̽̈́̆͝͝͝.̸̠̦͒̔̾͌̂̓̓̑͌̌͂͆̈̎̀͛̔̔́.̶̳̔͜.̵̡̧̪̞̝̤͖̜͕̱̭̞͙̘̲̪̝̞͇͇͉̫̺͔̼̎̈̂͋̓̓̇̂͌͊̐͒̈́̾͘͜͝ͅ"_

_" ̷̡̧̧͚̙̥̙̱͎͚̤̞͙͍̤͈̖̻̙͉̹̠͇̤̻̭͈͈̩̖̇͑̎̊̋̂̆̌̔͒̌̈́̂̓̇̌̒͗́̈́̈́́̃͗͑̓̅̓̋͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͠Ë̸͚͓̫͚̩̻͉́̒̽͌̂͌̂͑̑̒̿̂̉̋͐̃̒̕r̷̡̨̨̛̲͇͍͙̞͚̜̜̽̾͛͊̂̔̊̿̋͌̒̊͆̒̊͊͗́͑̃́͂̃̄̇̕̚̕͝͠͝é̴̢̢̛͉͍̮̦̼̙̯͚̮̯͙͎̣̾̊̓̈́̄̈̿́̆̈̉͆̃̆̒̕̚c̷̛̛͙̹̰̘̤̣̱̝̦͙̋̎̈̈̈̂̈̔̑͆͋͂͛͊̅͑́͒́̌́̎̈́̈́͆̀͠͝͝͠ͅt̷̛͈͔̣͉̹̲͖̱̮̼̘͈̱̯̪͌́̌̄̽͐͆̈́͊̽̔́̊̊͂̌̃̅̍̈́͗͋͐̔͒̓̌͗̓̽̽͗̓̀͘͜ ̶̢̢̡͓̫̜̱̖̥̝̱̝̗̲̝̤̗͈̖͔͖̲̭̇̉ͅͅá̵̠̤̰̳̎̃̈́̿͊̍̉̈̈́̇̒̃͒̈͊̌̔̂̈́̃̏̓͗͗̎͘͝ ̴̧͓̻̳̃ͅͅb̴̧̢̖̥̞̻͍̪̰͇̘̰͖̮͆̓̆̽͋̃́̽̈̉̈̂͂̋͒̒̚̕͘͝r̷͎͈̜̮̼͔̼̩͓̹̜̮̭̲̐͐̔̽͌̌̈́̈̀̀̿͒̇͌̊̋͌̇̏̄̈̐͌̅͝o̸̢̜͚͎̪̖̟̫̥̝͎͙̠͇͕̤͉̫̙̖̼̥̦̼̯̥̞͔̜̤̙̙͔̗̓͐̿̏͌͗̒̑̑͜͠n̶̢̛̛̳̥̱̿͑̾̓͐̂̉̅̽̌̅̽̈́̓̎͌̏̂̋͒͗͛̈́̀͘̕͠͠z̵̢͕͉̖̥̜̀͑̉̈́̋̓̄̆̐͛̽̋͆̍̒͂̅͆̈́̑̇̆̾̋̂͝e̸̛̙̣͋͛̽͝͠ ̴̡͔̖̞͍̙̞̜̞̬̣͖͕̰̥̘̤͖̰̹̲̰̟̼̹͎̦̆͐̀͐̐́̏̋̈́̅̈̎̒͆̀͆̆̋̀̄̓̑͌̈́̉̽̽͜͝͝ş̷̢̢̧̨̬͇͇͖̬͔̣̗̲̭̱͖̼̻̟̱̦̪͎̲͕̫̺̜̦̳̠̗̗̭̦̊̀̉̒̿̂̏̆̊̊̿̽͂̏̃̈̽̑̐̓̉̓̚̚͝͝t̵̞̦̣̼́̈́̓͂͛͊̈́̌̈́͂̂͑̒̓̈́̿̂̅̓̈́̾̓̈́̿̔̒͗͂̏̄̍͘̕͝ą̷̡̛̛̛͕̲̞͙͓̳͓̫͎͎̤̳̞̖͖̪̥͔̪̺͉̳̳͓̱̾̂͗̓̓̊̓̈̉͋̍́̂͊͊̍̌͐͆͋̇̒̒̕̕͘͘͜͜͝t̸̡̰̂́͊̈́̄̅̿̒̌͛̚u̸̧̧̡̨̨̩̙̘͔͎͎̖̪͓̦̥̿͂̌͛̆̔̈́͋̓͆͆̿̌̅̽̐̔͂͘͝ę̵̛̼̥̻͇̼̻͇͖̱̩̙̲̤̖͖̪̜̳̯͖̪̠͇̰̊̎́̄͋̌̈́̀͋͜ͅ ̵̢̡̡̱̜̰͍͚̪͖̦̣͈̞̰̺̫̯̏̔ͅo̵̢̧̡̬̘͕̝̳̹͉̹͖̬̦̠̰͎̭͖̦̬̥̦͙͓̦̊̾̔̅͂̂͂͋̈́̐̓͑̽̕͘̕͜ͅf̶̧̛̛̗̟̜̠̳͇̫̦̞͕͚͉̣̱̪͉̰̯͔͔̱̎͌̐̄̿͆̆́̑̑͘ ̷̧̰͕̤̦͈̟̼̦͓̻̖͇̈́̋̾̌͊̄̓͒͗͆̄̉͘͝͠m̸̨̧̨̨̛̛̠̥͎̩̲̤͚͚̥͇͎͖̬̜̺̩̬̜̲̫̪̮̘̹̆̆̿̿̾̇͒̽͂̔͆͌̇̓̿̓͒̌̾̈́̊̽̍͋̌͐̚̕͜ͅe̷̞̯͈̫̝̣͈̓̇̐̌̃̔̎̃ͅ.̷̨̻̼̠̠͔̘͍̜̲̞̋͊̈́̈̉̉̽̈̃̄̕̚͜ ̵̨̟͉͈͉̣̱̫͍̰͆̑̑̈̌̉͒̈́͗͗̄̉̎̈́̀̅̂͂̿͌̽͂̏̅͌͋͋͑͌̓͌̈̈́́͛̔̂͒̕͠R̵̢͍̟̹̼̰̅͛̿̒̎̽͒̑̿̈́̈́͊͛̌͗͌̏̊̌͊̌̕̚͜͝͠͠ȩ̶̨̛̟͇̗͍̞͕̗̫͕̺̖̙͖̝͓̥͖̹̭͓̲̩̩̥̦̥̗̠͍̍̈́̂̏̿̔́͆̈́͌̚ŝ̶̢͍̹̲̝̝̣͕̣̭̌̀͂̾͛̈́͗̅͛̐́̀̇̾̽̈́͒̓̒͗͋̀͑̋́̌̃͠͠p̸̡̢͓͇̦̹̮͕̞̠̺̺̠̦̦̞̬̳̱͖̺̩̻͍͕͛̒̅̍̿̊́͗̀̔̈́̃̀̚̕͜͝͝͝ͅě̶͚̖̩̤̖̺͚̟̺̭͖̼͈̦̠̪̘̥̯̙̤̤̲̠̥̦͖͌c̸͇̲͗̊̓̈́̏͒̾̂͒̈́̏̇͊̇̂̅̒͐̎̿͒̇̔͋̽͌̐͂͌͐̈́̿̕̕̚͠͠͝t̴̲̳͈̫̫͔̙͖̫̭̺̦̟̤͎̖̮͎̜͓̤̤͑̇̉̽͌̈́̎͋͗̈́͋̎̇̐͊̊̓̈͛̓̈́̀̿̌̓͂̋͂̕͘̚͠͠͠ ̷̨̣̮̻̳̜̤̜͙̖̀͛̓̂m̵̡̨̨̢̡̨̛̲̳̼̖̝̳̞̮̠̼̣̮̘̺͉̞͎̖̼̭͙͇̘͍͓͎̮̭̮̥̟̬̮̜͎̹̣̃̌̌͑́͂͐̂͋̃͂͂̉͌̃͛͒͛̈͌̏͊̐̈́͠͠ę̸̛̳̹̳͉̲̟̜̹̙͉̩͉̺̣͈͇͕̰̪̗̍̉̋̊̆̆̏͌̊̎͛̿̾̎̃̔͑̾͆̈́̄́̽̕̕͝͝.̸̡̡̭̪̟̬̻̱̯̬̭̗͕̥͇̠̥͍͔̭̰̮̹̈̃̀̔̎͆̓͂͒̓̅̌̋͒͌̇̈́̃̍͑̎͒̉́̓̑̆̚̚͝͠͝͝ ̷̨̛̛͖͈̳͎͈͚̞̜̮͇̬̀̇̄̎P̶̢̨͖͇̮̳̳̟͇͍̯̪̖͓̯͖̭̟̯͇̺̻͖̭͈͎̮̬͓̎͐̎̅̓̏̉̑̑̑̐́͐͋̏͆̆̄̓̌͗̎̇̔̐̐̍͂̇̎̽̓̚͘̚͜͝ͅl̶̡̨̡̛̛̹̱̬͈̻͎̠̮̦̫̫̻̠̜̦͎͇̳̥̱͔̐̈́͌̆̽͌͒̆͑̏̑̔̇̿͑̐̿̄̎̃̈́̇̿̆̿́͋͊͒́̔͂̋̕̚͠ͅę̶̢̥͖̟̖͍̩̟̰͚̹̪͇̱͎̯͍̭̥̰̞̽̇͌͒̋̽̊̆̌̿͐͑̎̓̕͜͜͠ͅa̴̡͈̥̞͈̘͙̖̣̥̦̳͎̻̪̫͇͉̼̫̭̤̠̤͚͑͋̉̏̃̄̆͆̉̂͑͆̌̄͒̓̈̓̈́͘͘͘͜͝ş̵̘̳̳̮̲͔̹̯̯̼̬̜̱̹͕̦̓̿̆͊́̉̊̿͐̌̄̍͛͛͊̂̓͊̿̓̓̈́̄̾̓͠͠͠ę̵̢̛̼͕̫̬̦̣̬̰̳̭͈̘̮͍̙̰̬̙̼̘̗͆͗̑̌̊̈́͋̓͑̊̄͘͝ͅ ̵̧̡̧̧̛̛̫̺̳͖͉̣͔̲̖̺̻͖̫̣̤̗͙̙̯̰̲̹̜͔͒͑͊̎͌͑͐̄͂̈̈́̅̿̒́͆̇́̊̀͒͌̉͊̃̿͘͝͝ċ̵̨̨̡̡̘̯̫͙̬͍͇͚̲̤͖̙͙̫̬̲̬͕͕̩̯͉͙̞̟̜̹͖̭̼̝̦͙̭͎͖̔̿̔̒̋̍͑͐̏̓̉̊͛̒͐̔̓͊͑̊̿͋̊͊̐̌̅̎̈̍̈́̕̚͜͝͝ͅͅa̵̢̟̘̱̺͉̝͕̞̟̯̻̘̼̰̘̪̤̜͊̽͜͜l̸̨̢̢̨͈͚̖̼͖̩̬̼̗̹͇͈̤̠̭̖̥͔̦͓̥͗̕̚͝ͅl̷̡̧̡̢̡̛̞̣̱̯͈͇̮̫͓̫͚̤̙̮͖̗̤̭̣̱̩͕̰̹̻̼̦̥̖̜͎̾͑̇̽̑̋͗̇̔̈͊͗͆̍̈́̑́͒͋͂͗̅̓͒͋͝͠ ̵̨̢̪̰̬̖̜̲̜̭̮̯͍͕͈͔͈͖͖̦̮̣̜̘͉͉̭͍͆͌͊͛̄͋͘ͅm̸̛͔̩͈̅͑̊̋̒̊͑̆̒͒͐̓̈́͘e̸̢̢̢̧̻̮̯͖̣̞̗̮̪̭̜̥̘̰̹̻̬̰̠̦̤̬͉̰̰̳̲͉̻̭̐̓̇̉͌̈́̐̍̐͂̈́̒͒͑̋̎͐̓͆̓͂̚͝ͅ.̷̧̛̛͉̺̘̝̱̖̺̝̼̹͓̙̣̟̗̠͚͌̎̂̋̓́͂̏̈́̄̊̔̅̄͋͘͠.̵̡͈͙͖̖͔͕͙̾͒̈͆̃̌̍̓̎͗̒̄̏̀̎̌͊͋̓̑̃́̚͝.̸̡̢̢̳̼̯͇͔͎̖̥̣̭̆̾͛͒̋̋͘͘͜͝t̸̢̨̛̻̦̻̝̯̱̱͍̞̳̪̮̪͇̭̹̟̘̪̩̘́̍̌͊̋̽̍͆̾̐̆̍̈̽̉̀̀̕͘͜͠͝ͅh̸̨̛͕̖̓̅̈́͌̈̎̌͂̾͑͛̄̊͑͆̃͑̄̈͋̅͋̊̆̔̂̂́̀̎̾̒̎̇̂̚̚͠͠͝e̸̛͓̖͕̎̈́̆̊̂̾̂̌̿̀́̈́͆̿̈̌ ̵̛̦͍̖̩̲͍̮͈̦̞͓̣̙̠̏́̈́̋͑̊̈́̽͑̄̍͌͊̓̚͜͝͝U̸̡̡̡̧̻̫̹̻̻̞̹͓̞̩̤̠͎͓͕̖̬̰͍̱̓͒̑̋̇̂̈́̅͛̊̆̽͐̊̚̕͜͠͠ͅͅl̶̨̛̛͍͓͔̱̰͎̹̲͍̪̹͕̯̈́̈̋͒̂͊̂̑̃͊̉͆͋͒͗̎̌̂͐̚̕̕͘̚͜͠͠͝ţ̴̨̢̧̪͎̟̳̫̝̰̟̝͙̼̭͖̲̟̪̬̙̱̞̗̙̥̥̲̹̽͑̐̿̾̄͒̉̎́̿̇̓͆́͒̀͆̎̾̂́͐̚̕̚̚̚͝͝͠͠͝͝i̶̡̦̱̟̼͇͎̺̼̳̜̳͓̤͙͍̙͙̫̜̺͚̹̬̝̞̠̘̇̆͑̍̎̆͌̓͐̈́͆͛̕ͅm̴̨̧̢̦̗̗̤̹̠̩͈̳̭̩͉̹͖̩̦̠̭̪̟͎̳̠̪̗̲̪̐̋͐̉̀̍͊̑͑̊͆͛̐̄̓̓͋͛̾̏̊͌̏͆̎̊̉̓̈́̆͐͌͘̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͠͝a̸̼͈̤̟͔̺̺͓̖̟̝̹̹͐̿̾̿̿̓̇͂͋͐̃̚t̷̢̧̢̨̨̛̘̤͈͙̪̟͙̖̫̦͔̭̫̖̠̣͍̞͔̘͙̗̤͓͙̳̫͖̙̖̋̉̿̽̇̇͐̐̇̂̕͜͠ͅe̶̡̧̛̛̟͚͕̬̫̖͎̲̱̱͉͕͉͖͒́͊̈́̎̎͐̓̓͌̒͗̑̋̅̌̈́́͛̿̀̒͌͛̓̔͗̐̔̏̇̄̒̕̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̨̢͙̘̤̖͇̖̗̙̜̹̞̬̹̤̤̦͚̪̝̗̭̥̞̣̹͇͖͈̗̖̗̤͚̯̖͒͝H̴̢̨̨̨̡͈̭̦̪̳̜̹̲̖̠͔̝͓͈͉͉͕̥͙͚̤̼̗̮̜̬̔͂̒̇͆̓͆̓̉̈́͑̿̌̉̅̾̿͐̉̀̂͘͜͠ͅo̷̧̢̡͔̭̱̤͖̻͎̯̼̣̪̟͔͇̼̜̼̗̣̝̳̗̠̗͚̥̻̩͈̽̑͆̈́͗̈̈́͋̓̈́̈͌͛̍̑͒̋̓̌̀̆̈̆̅̓͊͐͒̏͘̚͘ͅͅͅͅp̸̢̡̡̨̛̟͎͈̥̼͍̰̮͔̳̮͕͍̗̣̦͇̮̹̯̤͇͚̲̝̅̀̚͘͜͜͜͝ę̶̡̢̨̱̜̲͚͓͖̟̲̲͈̦͚͉͎̥̤͕̬͔̳̞͚̥̥͙͆̌.̸̡̤͔̹̖̬͌̀͋̐͐̑"_

His head started throbbing again. 

_These headaches are starting to become more and more frequent..._

" _Oi_ , are you coming or not?" Fuyuhiko honked the car horn.

"Ah, I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" Nagito said as he took the backseat. 

"C'mon, c'mon!" Kazuichi urged from the passenger's seat. "We're gonna be late!"

* * *

The scenery sped by in a blur as the three of them approached the church. It was certainly a wonderful day today. The sky was mostly clear, but the few scattered clouds made the heat of the sun bearable. A gentle breeze ruffled the bright green trees and blew in Nagito's face, his fluffy white curls bouncing in the wind. Every now and then he would encounter a few children blowing bubbles and watching the iridescent spheres float up into the sky. 

Nothing else could describe the day other than _hopeful_.

"Komaeda!" Nekomaru Nidai's voice boomed from afar. "I'm glad to see that you made it!"

"It appears that we're all complete..." Gundham Tanaka hummed from beside him. 

Nagito smiled. "It truly is wonderful to see you all again."

Looking around, he started to wonder where both Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi ran off to, and then-

_And then he saw him._

_The world stilled._

For as long as Nagito could remember, there was always this sort of calm aura he felt whenever he was around Hinata. His mere presence was already more than what Nagito could ask for. Whenever he smiled, Nagito felt a warm, light feeling in his chest. He didn't jokingly call Hinata-kun "Ultimate Serenity" for nothing after all.

And right now? Hinata-kun was simply _dazzling_. The formal suit was one typical for a groom to be wed, but it suited Hinata really well. 

_The true embodiment of hope._

His heart thumped just a little faster.

_This feeling... It's—_

"Komaeda?"

Nagito realized that he had been staring for too long. He laughed nervously to cover up the fact that he basically zoned out on Hinata's face.

"I... I can't believe you actually came." Hinata gave a small smile. "I was worried that you wouldn't want to come or you didn't get the invitation or something—"

"Oh no Hinata-kun!" Nagito shook his head. "Even though scum like me doesn't deserve to be here, I would never miss out on an occasion as hopeful as this!"

Hinata's smile faltered a bit. "Komaeda, you aren't scum. Me and Chiaki wanted you to come to our wedding. We sent you an invite, didn't we?"

"I suppose that is correct."

Hinata put a hand on Nagito's shoulder, surprising him. "Hey, don't be too hard on yourself, okay?"

"...You really are too kind." Nagito stepped away, removing the hand on his shoulder. He almost misses the contact. "Anyway, enough about me, how about you Hinata-kun? You're the one getting married after all, I should be the one asking you things!"

"Honestly speaking, I'm a little nervous." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, scratch that, I'm terrified." 

Nagito couldn't help but laugh at that. 

"It's an entirely valid reason!" Hinata pouted. _It's cute, a part of him begins to think, before he squashes that dangerous thought._ "It's just that... Sometimes I still wonder if I even deserve to be the one at Chiaki's side."

Nagito cocks his head to the side. _What does he mean by that?_ Nagito thinks. Hinata keeps on going. 

"Don't get me wrong, I love Chiaki with all my heart, and I'm sure she feels the same for me, but I sometimes can't help but think that...you know..." His voice got softer near the end. "She's an Ultimate, and I feel like I'm not good enough or something."

Hinata shook his head and turned away. "...It's really stupid, I know. It's already our wedding and I'm still having these thoughts. Sorry for dumping all of this on you, I didn't mean to—"

"There's no need to apologize, Hinata-kun!" Nagito suddenly spoke. "But there really isn't anything to worry about! Words can't even describe how amazing Hinata-kun is! Even if you aren't an Ultimate, you make Nanami-san really happy! You already know she doesn't really care whether you're an Ultimate or not, and besides, she loves you for who you really are Hinata-kun." Nagito sighs. "She's very lucky to have you."

~~_So lucky that it puts my talent to shame._ ~~

"... Thank you, Komaeda." Hinata said with a warm expression. "I appreciate it a lot."

"You don't really need to thank me..."

"Komaeda, making someone else feel better is usually something to be thankful for."

Nagito smiled back. "If that's the case, anything for Hinata-kun!"

_Anything, even if it's more than I could possibly offer._

"Hajime!" Nidai called out. "Time to get ready!"

"Alright!" Hinata responded. "I'll see you at the reception, right Komaeda?" 

Nagito nodded, and opened his mouth to say something else, but Hinata had already left.

_Haha...How unfortunate..._

* * *

The smell of roses and lavender welcomed him as Nagito took a seat near the back of the church. All the other guests sat down too. Looking around, he saw that Nanami and Hinata really did make an effort to invite everyone they knew. Along with the former Class 77-B, Nagito spotted some of his teachers ( _Yukizome-sensei is here! How wonderful!_ ), quite a few people from the 78th batch ( _Naegi-kun and his friends apparently— Hey, is that Kirigiri's hand he's holding? Ikusaba-san seems to be staring. Oh, even the former Ultimate Neurologist appears to be here!_ ) and a few others who Nagito didn't really know by name, but had seen around the school grounds before. 

"Of course, of course, who else can bring all of us together like this other than our beloved class rep?" Nagito laughs to himself. 

It's a happy occasion, but something was weighing down on his chest. 

He doesn't know _why_ he feels like this. The empty feeling eats away at his stomach, crawling and twisting like some sort of parasite. 

_I don't... Understand..._

**3̵͇͈̭̐R̸̗̚r̵͔͝Ơ̴̮̄̅r̵̨͉̾͝:̵̯̪͇͊ ̸̨͔̊͊̊͜1̶̥͌͐n̶̤̟͝5̸̼̘͙͌͆7̷̀ͅ4̶̗̉̊̓8̷͖̭͓͊1̴̬̦̂̃̂Ļ̴̩͉͗̓1̴͇̉͘7̸̧͔̺̾̕͝Y̶̫͓͠ ̵͓̣̻̆͂͝d̸̦̘̻́3̴̙̕7̵̡̮̆̚3̸̈͜C̸̰͕̺͆7̵̨̥̖̄̋3̴̲̤̾͑͋ͅd̸̜̞̏̉̕**

_Y̷͎̭̰͍̬̻̱͐̄o̷̞͖̜̮̰͇̩͚͕̦̼̤̰͕̓̽͒͝ư̸̢͈̫̞͙͓̌̌̉͛̀̿̔̅̓̕ͅ ̷̛̞̗̮͕͙̈́̿͐̽̏̓̀̓͆̊̄͒͐̔̔͌͜͝d̴̟̪̯͍͚͍̤̩̰̥̃͌͗͆̑̔̃̚̕͝o̷͔͈̤̰̳͖̩͓͚̣̞̤͚̔̎̅̋̓̒̒͆̂̽̎̈́̈́͛̈̊̆͝n̵̨̰̺̳̝̼̥̜͇̥̮͍̑͗̉͑̍͗̔͗̅̄̆̒̋̚͝ͅ'̸̢̧͚̰̫͇̥͙̞̲͕̯͉̪͇̥͇̆͗̈͊t̵͇͚̂͂̇̽͋̐̆͆̎͑̀̉̋͌̓̓̕̚ ̷̡̩̘̝̥̟̝̥̜̭̱̭̘̻̯͔̹͖̩̂̓̋̋̉̇̒̈́̑̒̌̌̑̌̕͘͝͝ư̴̢͎̠̘̻͕̼̳̼͎̰̰̺̯̓͐͋͘͜ṉ̷̡̢͓͎̼̠̣͉̳͚͈̜̩̾̉̎͐̾͆̀͠͠͝ͅd̷̛̺̥͕̬̑͐̌̋̔̎̑͂̀̃̊̅͝ȩ̸̛̺̘͕̝͐̓͊͑̅͊̾̑̏̽̑̎r̴̡̧̠̬͗̒͊̀̋͐͘͝ŝ̸̡̭͕̳̪̖͎̱̹̲̮̭̊̓̆̎̎͛͐̆̕̕̚͜͝ͅt̷̡̧̨̢̥̠͓̹̯̩̤̹̦͖͗̓̑̈́̅̋̈́̅̍͋͑̾̈̄͂̚͝͝͝ȃ̵͍̗͙͓͈̼͆̇̑͂͆̆͐͂̄̇̂̚̚͠͝͠n̷̛͚͍̫͇͓̰̘̖̤͖̿́̽̎͑̈́̔d̶̮̗͕̞̹͎̳̼͚̣̥̳̃̌̊̅͂̿̊̽͘̕ͅ?̸̛̛͔̱̑̎̏̈́̈́͛͗́̍͊̚̕̚"̷̱̗̇̋͊̈́͐͊̈́̿ ̵̳̻̗̒̃̍̈́̌̑̋͝S̷̡̨̳̙̻̖̺͎̦̙̺̬̗͍̹̓̈́̌̈́̒͛̎̊̚͝ͅḩ̶͈̪̟̮̱̜̖̩̰͔̙͖͌̊̀̆̈́͐̈́̀́̊̚͝ͅe̴̢̛̛͚͕̝̲̪̙̙̾̔̌̌̀̈́̂ ̶̨̧͕̩̩͕͖̮͖͈͍̽̋̓̽̃̌̋̈́̒ͅs̴̺̺̮͕̬̪̞͍̤͇̪̲͖̖̩͔̱͎͑͊͛̀̑̑́̀̇̊̂͊ͅn̷̢̢̛̯͖̤̺͇̫̥̹̟̪̺̹̏̍͒̈́̋̕ę̴̺̲̫̹̱̼̻̜̼̹̥̠̃̍̂̓̀͠ę̷̳̮̻̭͖̬̦̜̺̠̘̥̺̿͆͛̒͜͠ṟ̵̡̧̢̨̗̥̼̻̹̖̳̝͚͍̋͋́̐͛͌́̃̀̄͊͛͠s̴̢̜̥̟̦͇͎̪̫̲̹̺̜͚̼̻̝͕̏̆̈́̍͒̒̂̽͌͒̌̋͌̄͌͗́̇ ̵̼̬̘̰̫̳̮̏̈͌͜ḁ̷̧̹̣͓̺̱̟̥͓̖̫͕̖̿͗̓͂̂͋̒͑̍̔̂̓͌t̴̢̛̼̫̯̩̗̹͚̯̥̮̯͈̰̘͎͗̍̿̋͌̉̄͐̈́̊̕͘̚͜͝ ̶̖̠̆̂̓̓̅̾̀͐͒̈̒̃̓̓͗͝h̵̪̹̗̮̟̳̉̆̾̈́̈͘͠͠i̴̡̨̡̞̣̘̺̤̅̆̈̑̋͂͊̃͛̈́̂͌̏͂m̴̧̛̞̩̙̼͓͇̜̮̘̘̻͖͉̝͈͋̔̾͗̂̐͜͠ͅ.̶̧̹̟͎͉͉̜͠ ̶̨̛̜̲̗̗̤̖̠͙͚̪̺̖͍̳̰̈́̔͒̀͋̑͂̄̈́̚̚͝͝͠ͅ"̵̡̛̤̟̲̠̭̥̹̣̆̃I̴̡̙̲̮̫̟̻͕̯̪͙͆̎s̸̢̻̮̜̲̗̻̯̲͕̼͚̈́̆̿͊̆̾̇̚͜ ̴͉͕̈́̽̓ͅi̶̧̡͍͍̗͙͍̩͌̓̔͗̃̀̍̓͒̕͜͠t̷̛̗̖̪̤͕̖͍̮̏̅̊͛̀́̿̋̆̈́̒̈́̿͝ ̴͕̣͆b̷̟̭̤͉͙̘̱͎̟̳̮̮̺̲͚̲̪͚̍̏̎͗ͅe̷̡̨̛͍̬̱̲̣̣͇̻̙̦͔̩̟̥̠͎͋̅̿͋̊c̸̨͓͔͈̦̩͑̆̊͆̃̎̂̌͒̈́͊̌̔̅͘̚͝͝ͅa̶̢̩̘͎̰͎̤͇̩̳̬̠̬̪͔̟̞̝̩͋̎̐ứ̷̧͔̞͍̹̊̿̃̏̍̔̈́̕͠͠͝s̷̢̢̢̞̼̮͔͓̝̙͍̽ë̸̹͇͌̄̆̏̇̊̓̔̄̆̉̀͝͝ ̶̡̭͖̱̖͕̘̰̅̉̇̆̾̓͆͆̇͝͠͝ÿ̵̩͚̼̳̰̰̮̠̱̘͂̆̑̇̅̐̕̕ͅǒ̶̢̡̮̟̠̫̫͎̗̙͕̝̜͖̙̆͒̄̊̆̋̽͘͘͜ͅͅư̷͙̈́̔̅̇̆̈̌́̊̇́̆̒ ̸̛͉̺͍̳͈̥̝͉͍͖̪̉͆̌̒̐̿͛̓͆̿͗̋͂̈͘͘͠ḓ̷̨̨̦̗͓̪̳̭̯͚̥͎͐̈́̔̅̿̅͗̑͛͑̾̓̔͘͜͝ͅo̷̝̟͈̪̭͂̌̊ͅn̵͍̳̺͕̩̱̝͙̯̤̜̾́̆̈̓̈́͘͝͝ͅͅ'̶̡̜̘͔̺̗̺̬͖̪̱͖͈̭̥̋̄̏́̃̈́̔͌̄̏͑͘̚̚͠ͅt̷̲͇̫̝̰͍̏̍̄͊̌̓̄͋̏̑͒͊͝͠ ̸̨̧̨͔̘͉̩̭͉̤̞͓̝͈̳̀̔̄͗̒̈́̾͆̏̕͜ͅͅh̵̡̧̼̬̫͉̰̳͚͈͍̫̞̺̟̼̳̺̎̀̈́̀͗͒̆̔̃̀͗͗͘͘a̵͎̪̘͓͍̩̟͓̞͗̀̐̊̃̈́̋̎̈́͂̚̚ͅv̵̛̟̤̤̮̯̙̼̼̪͔̜̭̺̹͚̩͋̾̇͌͐̈̓͋ë̸̹̞́̈́͗̈́̒̍̓̽͛̆̔̿̐͒͌̒ ̵̧͉̭̹̮͔͚̩̬̫̹͔̠̣̼̖̠̝̃̈́̑̾̇͌͝͝ā̶̺̦͙̺͂̿͑͌̒͝n̴̥̪͉̦̦̰̈́̉͊̐͘͝͠y̶͇͐͒͑̂̓̔͗̇̆̚͝͠o̴̢̧̺̯͕̣̤̹̠̩̲̻̥͎͓̿̎̄͌̍̓̃͒̓͜͠ͅṇ̵̢̝͔̣̮͕͖͚̣̰͖̟̫̗̹̂e̸̡̨̧̩̳̦͖̱̞̰̠͚̙̠͎̭̒̍͊̔̍̚̕̚͜ ̵̭̺̜̱̭͙̪̟̝͔̗͗͆͛̇̕͜͝͝t̶̛̛͙̲̗̻̥͖͐̉̉͂̇̐̾̄̓͂̊̕ͅo̸͖̜̣͔͇̖̽̌̂͑̆̽͐͊̈̾̿̋̚̕͠͝ ̸͔̘͖̻̻̗͖͓̙͚̙̱̒̓̐ḽ̴̢͆͂ǫ̸̳̖̬̯̗̜͍̘̇̆͠v̴̛̻͙͈̅͛͌͒̑͗̂̌̚͘͝͠ę̶̹̦̱͇̞̪̱̲̭̠̝͇̩͍̺͌̃̒̾̍̒̏̆̋̚?̵̺̗̦̗̒̄̐̆̏̈́̿̈́̄̓̊̊̆̌̈́̂̌ ̸̝̘̦͈̄̚͝I̴͈̘͓̘̺͉̟̙̩͇̙̗̘̙̮̙̓̈̅̽̊͐͑͆̚̕ͅͅs̵̨̡̨̹̝̜̗̲̭͎͓̲̗͚͔̘͙̓͑̍̂̒̉̚͝ ̴̨͙̹͈̰̩͇̭̗̱͙̲͉̰̼̼̈́̈́̈́̅̋̃́ͅͅi̶͈͎̲̜͕͆̒͑̋̇̍̄̾̌͝͠t̴̡̞͉͈̼͔̤͚̯̋̋̅̾ ̷̡̨̭͉̟̤͍̮̥͍̝̤̹̤̠̙͕̝̟̄̈́̍͂͗̊̇̾͒̾̋̀̚͝͠b̸̡̧̙͈͓̩̙̙̻͓͓̭͔̰̈́͌͌͗̓͋͛̔͛̇̚͜͝͠͠͝ͅê̴̢̧͔̬͇̥͉̯̙̙͉͎͓̿̍̍̀̈́̂̐̆̄͋͜͝ċ̵͉̦͔͙̰̽͜à̷̩̟̲̪͓̟̼͚̟̞̣̤̬̻͜͜ͅͅu̴̧̨̺̯͚͈͚̰͈͍͓̠̫̤̯̝͔̘̒̌̕ş̶̺̝̰̱̼͓̜̬̗̣̯̻̟̝̄͒̊̌̑̈́̈́̄̄͜͝ͅe̸͕̟͕͇̳͒̈́͂̋̿̇͠ ̵̨̛̙͖̠͈̣̻̘̮͍̠́̑̎͊̇̆͐͐͛̐͗͘y̸̡̠͛̿̋̌̚͝ͅơ̶͖̬̥̗̥̹̟̝̙̒͐̽̉̅̓̏̉͗͝ũ̵̞͉͙͇̠̭͗͂͒̓̏͋͛̎̄̈́̿̈͑̈́͐̕̚͠'̶̡̱̘̩̬̯̜̇̍͂̒̅͒͌̌̈́́̆ŗ̴̧̛͉̖͌͌̒̽̈́͌́̒͐̀̽̈́͝ę̴̛͚͖̭̣̅̊͂͂͋̍͑̄͂͛̃͌͛̏̚͠ ̴̜̬̯͇̠̲̯̗͈͙͇͋̏̒̓̍̋͒̈̂̂͋͐̑̽͘͠â̸͍̺̙̣͇͕̦͈͐͐͋̊̋͊͛͜l̸͓̣̩͉̱̗̠̗̞̻̥̬͍̝̗̲̙̩̈́̇̔̍͆̋̈́̾̆͆͋̇̓͘ͅş̷̟̱̤̱̜̗́̓̀͠o̴̭̦̠̯̰͖̲̦̳̐̿͂͛̈̒̃̽̇̄͆̾̕͜͠ ̸̧̧̛͔̮̤̩̥̄̋̓̈́̔̋̌̌̋̓̓̀̿͗̀̕ș̴̩̼̝̪͉̬̝̗̱̙̲̳̬̘̈́̇̿̌̿͊͜͜o̷̩̥̻͈̞͎͊̾̌̌̾͑́̎̽͊̋̇̕m̸̡̛̦̳̙̟̟͚̙͕̗̜͓͙̭̜̙̥͍̈́̍̾̈̽̉͗͌̔͝͝ë̷͈͚̬̙̹͙̙́̈́̀̚͝o̷̧̨͈̫͎̹̝͎̱̪̩̳̞̪̎͆ͅͅn̵̨̹͙̻͇̲͙͇͔̘͉̝͓̍͜ͅe̸͇͇͈͈͒̿̍́̌͂ ̷̰͇͍̜̫͕͎͙̩͇͔͐̾̀̓͐͒́̔̚̕͝ẅ̸̻̼̯͙̭̯̣̪̮̝̻̹́́͜ͅḧ̸͓̖̦͔̥̣̯̮͓́̾́̋̽̾̽̊̽̏̎̎́̇̕͜õ̷̫͖̣̠̥̽ ̷͕̈́͐̅͋̄̂͛͆̔͐͆̒͘į̸̧̨̦̗̲̥͈̱̭̻͚̩̙̘̖͑̾s̸̡͉͓̬̝̥͇̙̝̝̲̭͙͇̤̗̈́̾͂͜ͅn̶̖̝͈͍̣̜͕̩̫̩̰̓̈́̕͠'̵̧̣͓̝͙̘͙̪̲͈͍̺͎̫̃̃̑̇̄̐̾̈́͋̈̏́̔̅̕ͅt̵̨̛͕͓̳͈͕̾̀͐̈́̋͌͒̈́̊̽̎͑͑͝ ̵̣͓̫͖̟͙͇̳̦͈̻͙̞̜̩͇̜̹́̄̅̽̐̓̏̚a̵͇̲͎͓̘̹̩͕̳̳̐͗̏͜͝c̵̡̲͆̅͐̂̈́̆̚č̷̛̩̖̣̑͑̅͑̾͋̋̿͝ę̸̧̤͙̱̰̭̦̋̋͐̒͗́̆̑͐̌̈́͑͋̓̔͘͘p̸̧̡̢̨̛͈̻̟̜̝͈͓̞͕̰̘̪͕̙̅̅͊̄̉́͊̎͑̇͌̕͘͠͝͠ͅt̶̛̼̭̳̰͍͑̒͊͐͑͐̀͗̿e̴̱͉̙̳̣̫̝̝̭̻͓̖̜̭̾̿̕ͅd̴̡̧̨̩̣͓̼̳͓̞̤̥͔̤̭̱͈̒̂̾̅̂̂̋͂̿̌̐̔̑̃̃̚͠ ̶̡̡̛͙̫͈̤͇̖̻̈́̈́̂̒̋͑̓͊͒̂̊̍̾͊̌͝͝b̶̡̧̯̮̲̬͖͚̖͔̹̦̠͈͂̌̈́̏́͆̓̑͒͑̈́̾͑̍͠͝͝͠y̸͖̤̗̬̤̤͕̜̘͔͊͗̃ͅ ̶̢̻̲̼̻̞̰̠͍̞̩͍͉̝̱̖̰̬̓̅̋̽̀͛̒̈́̄̾͝ͅa̸̢̢̭̣̹̦͙̮͍̟̠̳̺̤͙̟͉͐͐́͛̓̏͋̎͜͝ͅn̷̡̡͓͖̹̻̰̭̠̱̹̠̰͎͂͑͗͆̄͒̃̎̽̆̇͘͝ȳ̶̡̛̙̝̫̩͔̻̠̭͙̫̥̻̰̺͊̍̐̒͐̈̓̊̀̈́͘̚̚͝͝ͅȯ̷̧̢̠̖̤͈̲̣̺̝̱̱̪̮̥̞̼̈͛̃̌̄̑̑̊̎͊͂̃͂̕ͅn̷̛̛̛̳͕̜̙͑̿̄͂̽̇͊̅̽̾͛͝͠ͅe̸̡̡̘͓͈̺̙͙̯̘̺̘͕̠͔̞͍̾̌̇̽̈́͑̓̉̓?̵̺̱͋̂̽̾͒̈́͛̾̏̈́̌̿̿͋͘͘ ̶͚̗̹̯̬͔̻̪̟̞̂̿̽̾̈́͐̃̽̾̆̆̍͘͝.̸̖̼͍̎͋̔̓̾̿̈́̈́̄̇̅̍̽̅͠.̴̤̻̼̒͑̇̐̽̃͘͝.̴̺͉̝͇͍̫̩̺̲̼͈̘̳̈́͐̇̈́͂̐͗͑̈́̒͒͒̉͒͘Ẃ̸̧̹̲͔̥̦̦̞̘̻͝͠h̷̨̛̼͓̮͍͓͙̝̫͖͕̹̪̹͇̒͆̀̊̎͌̊̚͜a̸̠̙̲̖̘̺̐̃̑̐̈́͑͜t̵̢̰̺̫̝̦̺͙̹͈̫̫̏̆̎͑̅̾͒͆͋̔͆̇̃͆͊̚̚ ̸̢͍͕͉̩̭͉̺͇̪͖̫͙̭̬̙͙̞̇̾̄̿̐̋̚͝͝͝ą̸̼̠̺̭̯̐͌́͒̇̈́̂̒͌̒̆̈́͐̿͐͘ ̵̢̧̧̡͓̱̪͙͖̥͚̩͉̦̈̓̃͛̐̔̅̓̄̈́̚͘ṗ̴̢̣̟̯̰̮̲̺̯͇̳̪̩͔̍͂͋͊̏͑̍̏͗͝͝í̷̧̺̮̦͎̖̮͈̤͇̘̲̭̻̰̳͍̉͗̍̍͗̌͊̓̔̈́̿̾͘͘̚͘͠͝t̵͙̝̠̿̾̔̐̌̅͒͆̍̽̎͜͜͝ÿ̶̹̠̣́͆̓͝.̴̹̱̮̤̩̳̥̙̹̺̖̟͑̆̑̏̐̽͐͌͛̈́̐̐̇ ̵̡̺͉͇͓͖͌̿̅̎͆̑̓͐̈͐̉̈̕͘ͅĬ̶̡̜̇̏̑͊̾̉͒̚͝ ̷̩͇́f̶̺͇̥͈̳̺̪̏ͅe̵̬͇̊͂̀̈͑̄̐̉̊̈́̽̈́͘̚̚͠͠͝ę̶̛̤͙̥͓̙̹̇̈́̐̎̍̄͗͆͗̂͑͝͠͝͝͝ĺ̷̢̳̖̭̖̖̞̺̿͊̽͊͛̀ ̷̡̣̤̯̙͖̯̰̺̄̈̄́̀̔̋͛̿̆͌̚ş̷̩̻̦͖̬͙̯͔̞̲̬͎̈́̎͜͜͜o̶̢̦̦͋̑̈r̸̡̧̗̙͇̬͕͔̬̖̙̜̺̪͕̟̈͂̋̈̑̈̆̒̒̃̑̓̋̃͑̚͜͝ͅr̴̛̛̳͈͔͍̻̠̠͙̭̉̏͛̑̑̚ͅͅy̶̩̯̺̗̻̘͍̻̝̳̦̺͇͕̜̜̔͋̐̀̑̔̌͐̌͊̈ ̵̛̯̙̱̦̲͓̯̩͈̬̺̗̝̞̳̈͗̍̈̆͗̈́̿̅͆̃̎̚͘͜͠ͅf̴̨̛̘̳̤̱͍̪̞̥̪͕͚̼̖̩̱͕̹̩͂̔̃̇̍͑̈́͋͆͆͘͘͝ơ̷̢̨̲̤̪͙̽̄̎̊̿̍̃͆̐̄̕r̸̮̠̠͓͋̉͌̒̊̉̓͂̕̚ ̸̧̻̲̳̤͓̺͎̞̻̗̦̯̗̘̭̊̒̈́̒̽̅̇̒̋̃͐̅̏̔̐̾͘͝y̵̢̢͇̣̮͖͔̥̗̭̳̥̾̅̿̽̎͒̍̈́͌͒̑̽̓͋͘͘ȯ̴̭̙͈͕͌̈́́̉͑̑̄̃͒̈̎͠ú̸̙͎̥̹̹̄͆͑̏͝.̴̡͕͙̖̉̋̀"̴̬̭͈͌͋̄̑̇̓̕_

_He feels dizzy all of a sudden._

It's only with the whispers and gasps of the people around him that he realizes the processional was already ongoing and it was time for the bride to make her appearance.

Chiaki Nanami steps in, smiles and all, escorted by her father. All heads turned to watch the bride-to-be walk down the aisle. She looked absolutely stunning as well. The layers of white and pale pink lace suited her kind, gentle personality. In her hands was a delicate bouquet of pink and white roses.

A beautiful sight to behold. 

Hinata's face lights up with hope and happiness. 

Nagito's stomach churns.

_I'm truly a wretched human being for me to feel disgust towards all of this. Only selfish scum would feel sick on an occasion like this._

_Besides, I'm happy for them!_

_... ~~I should be happy for them...~~_

**_5̸̛͜ͅY̶̞̣̍5̸̜̮̈́7̸͍̐́e̷̹͊M̸̡̉ ̸̥̈́U̴̜̬̓N̶̘̆͑5̷̤̯̎7̶͕͋̄4̴͙̳̋̊8̶͇͓l̸̖̽ē̶͔̣̚:̷͈̀ ̴̻̊5̴̙͍̔̌Y̴͕̾5̸̡͇̅7̴̯̋E̵̢̹̽̂M̸̺͝ ̷͙̬̏̂5̶̤͚̎Ḣ̸͙͙́u̶̯͛̔7̵͂͜ḏ̷̍0̶̖̞̔̄w̸̼̯͘Ņ̷̡͂̅ ̸͙̄i̷̥͐͠5̴̞̺̚ ̸͙̽̂4̵̫̋͠d̴̠̊v̸͎̏Ị̶́5̶͔̎͌e̵̛̠̫D̴̳̍_ **   
**_̵̼͊̈́.̶̜̥̅̽.̶̦͑.̴̢̨̀̓_ **   
**_̷̝̠̉̄0̶̥̋̓v̷̠̣͌3̵̖͋̔r̶̟̄r̸͍͕̉I̴̻͓̾D̶͙̊̈ͅI̸͖̹͒n̵̡̾͒G̷͈̹ ̷͖̏̅p̷̝͖R̴͇͓̐͝0̷̪̓̾7̴̧̞̀0̶͓͗̆ͅc̶͕̉̉0̵̺͈̍L̷̳̟͒̕_ **

_~~It hurts. **It hurts.**~~ _

_P̸̩͔̩͈̗̣̪̤̹̋̒͘l̶̨̻̀̋͠ę̸͍̥̩͙͉̅͗̋̽͂͑ä̷̺̬̲̼͕̲͕͈̯̯̹̼̣̹̠̣̻̀́̄̐͜s̸̨̩͇̿͆̔̆̇͑̄͋̔̈́̈̅̒̚͝ẻ̵̢̢̡̯̲͓͕̞̻̪̜̯̯͓͙̪͔̯͌̈̎̎̃̏̉̇͊̏͂͑̌̇̃̒͝ͅ,̵̢̛̰͕̩̩̙͕̰͍͇̝̭̝̤̫̱̂̐͂ͅ ̵̘͚̙̭̦͇͖͍̗̙̩̊̐͛̓͑̓̒̿̕͘͜ḍ̸̟͐o̶̢̻̣̠̬̺͕̟͕̠͔̹͙̱͇̔͛͌̉͒̃̒̒̽́̒͐̓̏̆͘͘͘ͅͅͅn̷̡͍̘͈̬͍̯̥̆̊́'̶̩̻͇̱̫͓̲̰̟̪̳̰̺̦̟̍̆̾̔̉̌̉̊̊̔͆͜ţ̵̡̡̼̤̳̭̞̏͌̐̔͒͊̓̎̇̎͠ ̸̼̤̗̫̼̓̇̂̍͛̊̕f̸̩̥̜͉̗̠͇̘̯̺̙͂̒̊͊̄̈́̄̍̇́̒̕ǫ̴̢͇̥̺̘̤̯̲̹̭͈͈̈̃̈͒́͐̇͐̋̈́͋̿̎̄͆̉̚̕͝ͅṛ̷̢̢̡̘̥͔͇̰̫̩͖̤͌̎̂͗̀̀̆̀̎͗́͂̕g̴̨̣̣̘̉́̉́̌̋̽̓̏̈̚̚͘͠͝͠ę̷̡̛̦̘̹̯̦̣͚̲͖̘̻͇̀͐͐̌̀́͒̎́̌͊́̈́͑̋̕͜͠ͅͅţ̴̧̼̲̜͚̯̦̞͓̖͇̞͍̮̝̟̽̇̏̈͊̇̑͒̄̚͜͝.̶̨̨̙̣͚̦̗̼̫̆̈̇̄͜.̸̡͕̰̞̪͓͙͇̺͙̼̮̟̙͒̑͐͌́͐͝.̶̨̙͈̙̻̠̱͕̥͗̇̈́̅͑͘͠_  
 _̸̦̗͍̯̹̌̈́̏̈̎͒̈́̆̎͐̕F̴̢̡͕̤̣̹̟̼͙̬̘̬͓̀͗̎͛̃̋̿͗͛́̉̋͠ṛ̶̡̧͕͇͔͓̲̗̺̙́̅͂̓̃̃̈͒̀̍̽͂͂͘̚͝ͅŏ̷̢̥͔̮̳̟̤͔̱͇͓̰̝̳͉̺̝͂͊̓̈́̏̈́͜m̴̧̡̡̬̼̹͓̖̟̫̜̬͎͍͙͇͋̌̊̚ ̴̢̛̫͓̌̔͆͑̈̊̉̈͗̍̽͐̉̚t̵̛͙̫̦̦͙͔̟̙̹̪̲̪̬̱̓̀͐̒́̑̌͂̔̍͗͛̾͒͜h̶̢̡̨̹͉̪͖̫̭͇̘͙̗͔̬̽̽̄̿͒̍͐͆͜͠͝ȩ̵̡̯͉̟͓͙̾̔̑̋͊͛̊̐ ̶̩̼͖͍͓͆b̴̡̛̦͔̞͇͖͇͍͔͔̼̾̎͋͑͊́̀̆̃̍̈̌ơ̸̧͙̩̹̤̫̣͚͈͙̗̰̙͈̹̜͖̾̎̆̀̑̄̃͛̕͘͜͜͝t̵͈̦̝͉̥̠͙̩̙͕͊̽͐̈̆̂́̕͘̕͜t̷̡̛͖̯̗̃̍̃͊̈̈̋̈̍͒̎͊͝ọ̵̢̢̧̧̰͈̲͓͎͎̼́̓̈̔̍̐̂̌͘͠m̵̨̢̙͉̱̀͛́̿̄̑́͗͋͜͠͠͝ ̴͇̳͓̓̂͑̎ő̷͉̪͕̓͗̓̂͐̔̆̉̆̏́̌̕f̴͎̙͇̺̗͓̳̙̬̈́̆̂̾ ̴̢̨̛͕̼̭̤̭̫̹̐̐͐̈́͑̈́̿̾̕͝͝m̶̡̢̜͖̳̣͖̮̗̭̖͈͎̤̺̞̎̇̓̈́͌̋̏̾̀͑̀̀͝͠y̴̨̢͉͓̙̻̣̦̝͉̙͔͙̝̼̫̫͙̿͊͛̔͋͒͝͝ͅ ̶̣̍̈́̾̅̈́̂͆h̶̼̱͑͊̐̓̾́̆͂̆̚̕͠ë̵̢̝̰̟̮̬͖̞̮͈̱͔͇͙̞̦̜́̐̌̈́ͅͅa̴̡̧̺͇͎̲̹̣̱̰̯̱͉̙͈͇͉͌͒̅́̊͋͝r̶̢̬͔̪̥͓̟̬̞̼̟̰͓͖͍̅̃̊̽͐̓͘͜͜͜͜t̶̖̰̣͉͌̓̑̈́̓̊̍̓̾̈́̂͆͘͠͝͝.̸̧̧̫̮͚̦̽̑̽̉̃͑̐̄̓̈́͐̎̈́͑̕͠.̸̡̧̮̼̻͉̙̘̫̟̠̲̝̹̘̠͓̪̼̑̍̇̊͌͗͆̉̇̽̋͝͝.̵̡̳͕̬̜͎̹̭̹̳͉̟͋I̷̙̟͖̍̄̉͐̾̔ ̵̡̛̛̳̩̜̳͕͇͐̈́͐͐͐͛̇͂͘̚ã̴̢̢̮̤͎͉̂̃̌̀̈̕m̵̧̛͍̯̻̥̥̑͋̿̽̈̽͘͘͝ ̸̪͍͚̉̌̿t̷̡̨̛̤̻̤̘̩͖͚̪̫̭͎̩̉̈͐̄̉͘ŕ̷̺̟̜ǘ̴̧̜̣̳̱͎̤̣͇̿̽̍̇͛ͅl̴̨̧̬̞͍̲͐͛y̴̝̰̫̰̹̝̝̼̝͆͊͛͆̂͋͋͐͜͜͝͠ ̶̠̬̰̺̞̪̟̻̟͖̝̙̻̩͙͔͖̈̊́͋͂̂̄̄̔͋͘ͅi̵̛̪̼̞͕̦̠͎̍̈̓͆̄͑͛̈̒̆͜͠͠n̸̦̼͉̟͓͕̍̆͆̄̃͐̅ ̷̨̡̨͈̥͚̙͓̦̭̣͕̜̺̿͛̍͝l̸̛͙̈́͋̄͌͛̄͝͝o̸̡̢͈͓̘̳̠̟͎̲̬͇̬̼͔͙̾͋͗ͅv̷̡̫͇̟̮͂̏́̆̿̀̒̄̌͂̈e̶͈͈͚̹͕̖̥͊͆̐̍̐̋̒͋̂̆̈́̓̏͐͂͘̚͠ ̷̡̝͉̟̣̲͇̹͕̼̭̲͈͒͜w̴̟̲͎̻̼̌͒̚ͅḯ̵̛̞̟͙̟͉̼̞̩̼̪̊̆̔̂̈́͆̓̒̕͠͝͝ͅt̶̙͑h̸̨̡̢̛̠̙͖̟̝̟͈̣̾̎͑̀̈́̑͗̾͌͆͝ ̸̛͚̞̥̼͉̼̙̺͚̼̻̮̳͖̩͛͊̑̊͊̔͆̂͘͜͝͠͝y̶̜̟̠̤̐̃-̷̞̣̖̈͌́̎̑̂͑͠ ̶̧̡̰͖̻̲͈̯͇̼͖͇̎̅̿̄͒̈̐́̈͋͑̃͋̎̃͘ͅẗ̷̰̥͉̝̱͈̯̻̙̦̝́̈͗̔̔̕͜ḩ̵̡͓̙̪̩̬̻͉̠̥̩̙͔̟̈́͋͑̋͜͜e̶̡̧͖͍͙̰̝͎̳͉̹̜͖̙͑̏̒͒̄̾͑̐̈́͊̕͠ ̶̝̤͖͍͈̭͍̰̻̓̍̀̐̍̎̈́̿h̸̛̗̾̈́͒̈́̈́̂̀̎̚o̸̫͖̙̼̹̘͐͂̑̈́̈́̆͆̔͐͌͋̋͝͠ͅp̸̼̋̔̉̐̔͆̄̄͂̃̓̍̔̚̕͜e̴͙͔͕̩̼̠̰̞̺͚̼̯͕̰̫͂̿̈́̒͝ͅ ̷̡̢͓͕̙̫̯̱̯͌̓̐͒̃̑̃̑t̸̨̝̞̻̲͇͎͇̦̳̰̦̬̼̱͋̊͜ḣ̴̛͔͋̍͑̿͐͛̽̕̕͘͝a̸̯̗͒̓ͅt̵̡͍̩̘̤̳͈̤̻̝̪̺̭̬̆̉̊̏̒̌̉̈́̄̋̇͛͊͘̚͜ͅ ̵̧̼̬̯͇̺̩͔̝̰͈͇̭͓̺̪̹͍̰͐̍̌̄̄͌͑̈̍̽̀̓̚s̷͈̈́̐̈̉̀͂̐̌̓̎̒͌͒͠͠l̵͓̦͎͙͚̮͔͓̠̭̈͆̌̅͐̈́͐̈͠͝͠e̵̛̦͓͉̜̯̝̙̠̣̖̩̺̖̹̔͐̓͐̉͒̋͌̾̕͘͠͠ȩ̸̲̹͉͇̊͂̆̓͐̎̓̑̓͊͗͐͋̕p̷̝̞̦̲͓̘̝̀̋̇̔̿̚ŝ̴̨̞ ̵̢̢̨͖̦͓̞̝͈͔̘̭͉͚́͑̇̊͛̄͝į̵̲̼̟̪̝̌̈́̃̆̈n̵̡̠͙̳͇̝̭̫̙̱̳͗̉̓̈́̂̃̽š̶̳͇̻̣͎̫͖̬̫̞̙͙̺̤̲̾͂í̷̧̯̫̹̝̪̍͛d̸̢͉̜̞͎̰͈̣̝̙̠̝̠͖͊̈́͌̿͛̃͐̈́̔͜ȩ̵̧̢̣͖̭̳̗̬̘̥̹̱̤̜͒̂͑̋̅̏̄͋̊̾̌̇̀͘̚͠_ ̷̢̝̘͉͕̣͌ÿ̵̼͓̩̱̭̯̬͕̭̼̩͉̙͖̞͔́̃͑̈́̽̒̀̈́͐̿̎͐̉̚̕͜͝o̸͇̔̇̇̓u̶̱͍̟̤̬̱̜̻͋.̸̥̘͈̱̜̙̀̑́̒͌

_Ahahahaha... Haha..._

He laughed to himself, hands in a vice-tight grip around himself, trying to steady his shaking.

**_Why does it hurt so much?_ **

_He can't bear it. The sight before him. Hinata getting married..._

**_He feels like he wants to vomit._ **

He wheezed like a madman. The other guests must have heard his incessant laughing at this point, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

_How... How ironic._

_A day where everyone is celebrating, a day filled with hope, and he was sitting there feeling nothing but **despair**. _

_How selfish can you get?_

The echoes of his own self-hatred were once again ringing in his head. A familiar, repulsive feeling. One he deserves to rot in.

"And now I pronounce you, husband and wife!" 

The sound cut through his thoughts, and Nagito jerked his head upwards. 

His heart seized up. Cold dread settled in his veins.

_"̵̧̘̰͚̻̟̤̦̰̣̣̰̼̳͚̎̔̈́̊ͅͅÃ̵̛͇͔̼̤̤͓̻̞͉͆̈́͛̑̅̈̋̄w̶̖͘w̴̧̡̮̙̜̲̭̝͎̖̲̓̊̀͒͜!̸̨̗̫̻͍̻͚͙̙̪̙̝̲̰̰̑̈́́̐̐̎̾̂̊̓̿̅̏̐̽̔̈́̓̐̏͠ͅ ̷̜̙̘̦͇̝̖͙͍̈͒̈̿̿͂̐̐͒̈́̏̇͑͜I̶̡̖̞̺̗̜̟̙̻̖̩̬̎͋͗̃̌͐͌͐͑́̓̋́̿̐̕͠ͅ ̵̡̧̨̢̩̦̹͍͓͈̝̯̲͇̞̬͕̜̹͇̙̈́̆̔̀͛̕̕ͅc̴̰̫̼̞̦̠͖̠͇̣͚̱̏̿̈̋̌͒̒͝ḁ̵͍̮͎̦̼̟̪̭͙̠̬̩͉̣̞̙̠̃́͋̉́̓̈̎͂̽̈́̉̎̕͜͝ͅn̷̡̢̫̯͇̮̬̳̩̹̙̩̾͌̆̒̐ͅ'̵̡̨͍͖̺̺̬̦͕͇̜̺̤̺͖̟̠̌̔̏͂͐̇̏̋͋̈́̀́͗͛̈́̌̿͆̕̚͜͠ͅt̸̢̙̲̱͓͇̖̦͉̞͈̜̜̯͗̈̇́̃̈́̒̕̚͘ ̴̧̻̘̠̳̹̖̫̙͔̼̰͍̭̊̄̆̍͌͒̏͊̏͒̄͆͂̉͛͂͋ͅb̷̛̛͎̖͔̦͖̀̈̀̄̑̂͂̄͊̆͒̕e̸̡̧̗̰̘̘̜͇̰̖͛̎̉̿͘ͅl̵̢̡͔͉̩̞͖̭͋͊̌̄́̊̅͒̾̐͗͐̍́̋̉̂͘̚͝į̶̝̭̬̥̜̮̬̬̺͚͉͚̝̲̗̥̪͛͊͊͊̇̽͒̒̋̐̾̍̚͘͝è̸̻͚̞͇͈̼̙̈́̈͆̃̃̔̒̅̀͜͝͝ͅv̴̢̡̱̺̦͚̩̯͖̬̙͖̟̗̗͓̾̇̓̎̐ḙ̵̛͖͕̬̝͕͉̺̜̗̭̟̣̭͚̭̣̜̐̂̊͜ͅ ̸̨̨̡̨̛͖͍͓̭͕̻̺̜̼͍̳͍̣̏̈́̀̊̒̾͌́͗͑̕̕̚̚̚͝ͅḯ̸̧̼̦̗̦̫͇̬̭͚̥̳̭̻̩̫̋̒̌͑͘ţ̸̡̙̜̳͇̬̦͈̥̹͇̥͎̝͈̰̩̲̬̊̃͌̑̋̍̾̂͗̈́̔̽̓!̸̮̺̻͙̪͕́̍̅̊̾̑̍̏̽̉̒͌̚͝"̷̨̡̧͙͕̻͉̥̙̯̦̻̠̦̤͕̽̈̀̇̀̽͐̾͑̇̿ͅͅ ̸̫̰̖̫͔͕̟̲͉̹̹̥̙̳̑̇̐̀̆̈̆̂͑́̎͛̊̓̽̉͑̚͝A̶̺̺̯̬̬̻͕̦͑̃ ̸̧̮͓̬̩̺͈̥̻͙̲̗͙̼̘͓͑̒́̓͒͐͜v̶̺͎̫̹͚̜̖̖͖̼̰̻̯̯͇̻̞͕̎̽́̐̾̋͒͂͐̀̿͐̄́̒̋̓͝o̴̰̜̓̆̉̎̀͊̃̌ĭ̷̢̛̺͇̼͎̓̅̈̋̇̓̀̈͛̆̐̃͐̇͝͠c̶̛͓͎̒̆̂̒̎͒̔̏͆͌̇̃̃e̵̯̒̒̈́̂̄̾͑̔͆̋͒̎̆͒̆̓͘̚̚̕,̸͎͙̰̙̤͖̠͎̦̘̥̩̱͒̿̀̉͊̑̈́̀̈́̂͊̚̚͠͠ͅ ̵͎̭̙̬̺̻̜̦̇̅̌̎̔̔̔̇͜͝͝͝n̴̢̮̱͛̂̅̐̎̃͌̇̀̉̈̌̾̔̕ȯ̵̢̡̲̠̻̯̯͔̩͇̼̟̲͚͇̟̱͜͜ẗ̶̢͇̪̻͉̭̹̱̺̗̟̺͎͈̣͔̫̪̉͒̄̋̉͌̄͗̄̇̀̎̓̅̆͆̎̓͋́͘ͅ ̸̡͓̩̳̺͓̼̥̣̽̋̽̈́̾͗͛̑͊̽̓̊̈́̅̈́͝ḩ̵̝̠̺͙̼͈̣̦̝̝̠̺͉̪͖̻̗̊̅̑̋̉̏͌͒̄̕i̸̛̙̟̪͇̦̗̬̺̖̞̩͉͓̝̣͈͂̀̂̓͐̌̒͛̽̏̾͘̚͝͠s̵̹̼̑͋̓̈̿̉̊̑̈́͝ ̴̻̠̝̖̯̝͓̖̙̰͋͐̅̄̐̍̅̒̋̒̚ǫ̴͔̳̤̯̥̳̜̤̮͖̗̟̠̤̙̺̤̝̻̿̒̓̔̅͗̈́̋͌͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅw̶̢͎̯͓͖͐̕n̸̢͉͉̥̙̺̼̳̭̘͚̼̫̬̤͈͎̙̹̅̿̂͠,̶̨̼̫͙̼͙̫̤̔͒͋̑̽̿̉̉̓̂̚̕͠ ̸̧̛͉̙̫̝͉͇̙̙͙̬̺̗̄̅͊͊̍͂̿̓̂̆̉̇͗̈́̈̕̕͝͠ͅͅs̶̢̢͕͉̲̹̮̯̮̣͕̳̳̱̙̞̫̼̈́̎̌̽̃̋̂͂͒̆͋͂͊̿̊̓̉̕̕͝ͅâ̵̧̟͇̊̾̈̍̕̕y̵̰͇͖̠̐̂̓̏̃̿͒͒̅̊̏͂̐͂́͘͠͝ͅs̴͍͎̎͆̋͆͌̑̌̚̚.̸̡͇̥͙͍̰̮̟̭͈̤̦̟̺͖̻̌͒̒͜ ̴̢̗͍̝̩͉̑͆̒̾̍̈́̋̾̉͆̔̇̓́̈́̈̒͋̈́͘͘͜I̵̡̛̠̗̱̤̎͒̈́͐͂̀̓̉̐͊̚ẗ̶̡̨̘͍͇͙͎̦̱̙͕͕͓͓͎͚̱̫́͊̀̒͊̽͛͛͑̅̈͝ ̴̟͖͘ẁ̷̨̡͙͔͈̪͎̥͙̬̲̟̼̮̝̲̱̱͓̔̈̉̽̉̒̈́̄̈́̌̎̾̕͜ͅą̶̤̣̞̯͉̙̰̈́͛̑̑͊͛̀̄̈͌̑̕ŝ̵̨̢̧̛͚̤̜̤͖̻̭̈͑̓ ̵̨̬̙̹̣̦͇̲̭̭͍͈͋̑̃̽͒̚͠s̴͈̘̮̺͐͋͗̉̐͋̓̍͐̎͂̀̋̍͑͂̔͘̚̚͝ͅi̶̡̖̇̿͒̿̊͆̎͘͜͠m̵̧̛̯̺͎̤̞͖̥̒̄͂̇̽͌̓͠į̵̧̥͈͕̩̳̣͚͓̭̠͎͈̳͖̠̗̱̪͒̈́̓͛̄̀̏̊̒̋̎̌̎̉͘̚͠͠͝͠l̶͎̖̝̠̹͙̖̱͉̩̰͚̺̻̤̳̺̰̏a̶̼̖̩̣̻̬͚̼͇̝̤͇͉͔̳̺̟̩̰̩͒̅͑̒͐̐̋̈́̈́͂̐͛̄͐̿͐͠͝r̷͍̜̗̖̲͚͔̻̥͊͑͂͌̉̎̔̓̚͠ ̴̢̧̧̪͍̬̹̳̹̣̫̽̂́̃̅̓͆̍͝t̷̡̡̛̛̫̲̦̭̰̗̘̪͖̪͇̮̱̳̝͐̒̂̀̔̀͒̍̂̂͐͝o̷̯̠̺̖͙̙͖͂̍̓̅̍̄̉̚ͅ ̴͓̜̱͙̤̱̳̜̝̰̱̻͓̟̗̥̪͇̓̆͋͂͋͊̆͋ạ̶̡̧͚̫͍͉̘̹̻͉͍͖͇͔͕͙̣̉̍̆̉̅͆͜͝͝ͅ ̵̡̨̨̛̰̘̝̯̰̙̺̣̯̖̪̗͉̥̜̪̘̟̀͜c̸̨̛͉̝̼̗͈̗̤͛̀̓͊̎͐̍̏̅͌̌̅͝a̷͓͓̻̟̮̪̗̦͇̮̰̼̹̋̂̓̅̑̓̊̒̿͘̚͝n̴̛̛͍̜̲̻̳͓̱̣̉̾͗̈̂̀̆͗̾̃̑̃̑̚̕̚͝͝ͅd̵̖̙̻̺͗̉̓̅͌̚ͅị̶̧̛̛̲͖͙̭̼͉̠͚̥͈͖̩̝͉̜͇͇̳̒̆̃̌̆̇̄͌̆̀͘͠e̸̢̘͚̦̫̞͇͇̮̫̖͎̓̈͊̋̎̈́̊͒̐͛̉̏̆͂̅̊̌̇͘͠͠͝ͅd̷̨̡̢̝̖̭̦̮̼̬̘̔̀̑̈́͆̌̓̊̓̄̈̕͘͝͝͝ ̶̢̳̺̹͚̝̼̫̩̭̺͈͈̻̺͇̻̯̟̃̎͜ͅͅa̸̧͚̠̲̽̌̊̎̎͌͝͠p̷̢͉̠͕̞͍͖̫͓͛̓̑̓̏͑̎̿̊͂̒̀͑͛̏p̴̡̨̨̧̙̦͕̭̤̟͔͚̘̯̤͙͕̅̾̔̿͑̒̕l̴̜̑̒̈͒͛͊̂̃͊̓̅̏̃͐̕͝͠e̵̺̜̝͍̰͓̫̖̬͇͌̈́̎̇̿͂̋̈̓͊̽̈́̋̈́̎̄̔͝ͅ;̷̨̬̙̪̫̘̆̐̽̾̈́̓̈́͆͊̏̌̈́̈͌̈́͊̎̕̚͝ ̶͉̰̜̳̤̜͈̩̫̖͓͌͑̔͌̂͛͒͋̆̈́̎̐̂͒̽͂̚͝͝͝ç̴̡̨͕̰̮̙̫͎̦̬̲̖̰̻̑̈́̅̇̋̿͋̾͜͝ͅͅl̸̤̮̞͕͍̠̭̥̬̟̮̹̬̩̲͔͇͎̖̾̒̐̓̎͆̿̇̓͂̿͋̓͑̓̏̅̆̄͜͜͝͠o̵̡̨̨̘̯͖̬̗̭̮͎̞̬̓̒̎̅̒̔̈́̅̄͗͝ȳ̵̢̙̪̮͉͈̝̖̭̭̺̣͓͇͎̪̫̯̱̏̔̂̇̈́̿͂̏̋͑͑͌̿̋̄̒̐͝ͅį̸̨̛̜̳̬͓̫͙̲̬̖̪̰̼̥̰͉̅̈́̌̏͌̋͛̋̽̆̈́͘͘͜͝n̵͍̓̿̉͐̓̆̑̚ͅg̸̨̖̲̪̥͓̝̖͖͙̯͇͙̺͙̙̼̻̙̙̎̆̄͑̍̅̅͆͋͂͂͑͂̉͊̐̈́͜ͅl̸̡͔̳̙͈̼̲̜͂͑͗̒̏͋͒́̈̓̉͂̋̋̍͝͠ȳ̷͇̙͖̯̪̪̠̱̰̈́̃͊̋̑͆̀̂̄̿̏̓̈́̔͋̿͝ ̴̧̼̼̫̮͎̥̮͓̜̯͓̱̺̠̲̼̎̊̄̕s̶̡̡̛͉͈̟̺͛̈̀͐̌͂̔̊̿͗̈́͒͛͊̎̂̾̈̒͘ẅ̴̺͖̻͍͉͇́͒̇̈́̋͊͌̋͌͒̑̕͝͠ͅȩ̶̢̡̛̥͇͐̑̆̇̋͌̓̒͌̾̃̃̎͂̏̾̚̚͠e̴̢̧̧̼̻̲͍̳̜̙̻̠͒̐̀̽̈́͛̕͜ṯ̸̨̝͚͈̬̥̺̼͇̗̟͓̖̫̻̈́ ̸̡̛̗̙̮̮̝̻͉͖̖̮͐͐̎͋̍̈́̎̄̐̔̽̀̂͆̽̽͊̑̋ͅa̵͎͙̮̙̤̜̫̺̻̝͖͋̾̇͗͌̈́̂͆̃̉͋̇̓͒͗̚͠͝͠ͅt̷͍̞̘̞͔͌̐͊̏̕ ̷̰̳͓̺̼̘͙̥̩̐f̵̢̢̢̙͙̘̥͙̝̮̤͙̳̰̅̄̾͜ͅͅi̵͉̲̞̮̠̹̻̍̿͒͑̒͗̔͛̿̽̈́͘̕͜͠ͅͅr̶̯͙͇͔͕̹̱̯̃̒̽͆͊s̶̛̤̘͈̟̥̪̮̙̟͔͈̩̙͖̾̒̊̉̂̀͘͠t̸̨̢̢̢̫̩͓̲̻̟̟̲̠̫̫̠̣̻̙̓͜ ̴̻̞̘͔̻̙̭͚̭̰͆̈́̀͋̾͊̈͒͂̏͝ͅb̴̨̢̢̦̭̮̭̤̥̮̣̳͉̏į̵̡̡͓̘̥̰̙̳̺̙̫̬̖̪̣͎̳͙͔̓̎͛͂̈́̔́́̊̽̆̐̇͐̅̎̊̚͘͜͝ṭ̴̡͕̘͙̦̈̎͐̍̾̇͒͗̒̍͗̈̐̋̍̑͠e̴̢̡̧̢̖̯͍̱̟͈̠̮̥̗͗͒̊̈́͋̉̆͒̏ͅ,̴̧̡̡͔̥͚̮̼̰̦̼̟͇̦̱̬̮̖̍̑̈͝ ̷̡̰̠̬̞̹̖͍̲̿̎̂͐͐̆͗͆̚͜b̷̡̹̝̳̠̱͖͍̲̭̺̯̈́͗̊͂͛̿͛̿ŭ̵̧̨͙͕͇͓̥̬̹̝̤̀̏̎̂͒̂͋̋͑͊̒̔͊̒̆̆̾̿̕̕͘t̴̛̬͎̥͔̹̯͒̄͛͂̓̆͌͂́͌̅͗͊͌͘̚͝ ̷̢̨̛̪̦̺̙̝̘̠͚̣̠̖̰̘͚̦̓͋͂̌͗̽̓͂̽͌̆͊̉̄͂̒͋̕̚͜͝͝ŏ̵̧̳̗̥͇̞̻̹̙̯͕̯̘̜͚̹̟̳͒̾̏͗̽̅͋͂͊̓͊̽̅͑̋͝ň̵̨̢͍͈͇̪͈̳͔͇̫̟̼̩̖̀͗̂̇̂͝c̶̨̢̗͈͇̝̦̻͙͙̲͇̮̈́͛̂̊̇̇͜͠e̴̡̢̬͔̦̫͈͉̩̗̼̘̹͙̦̳̞̭͌̎ ̴̡̨̧̡͙̥͇̼̝̩̞͚̘̹̘̩̙͔̝̹̊̈́͗̀͗̃͊̽̂̿͋̎̈͌͑̔͐̚͠t̶̛̲̟͔̀̅ĥ̴̛̛͖̺̲̘̼͎̫̩̯͔̥͕̭̞̥͔̩̳͒̈́̿̇͌͝ë̶̦̘͕͔̘̜̟̝̯͔͙̳͐͛͆͑͆̋͌̌̆̽̇̽̔͜͝͠͝ ̸̨̡̛̜̜̻̥̠̭͙̳͉̅͗́̂͊̈́͗̊͆͗͂̄͘͘s̸̝̬̩͚͈͚͈̹̬͗̑̂̿̈́̃̓̇͘ǘ̸̳̗̣̩̯̮͕̩̦̹̲͕͔͎͙͓͌̽͊̏̽̿͊̋̿̈́̌͊̀̋͘g̴̢̣̲̪̦͕̩̺͇͉͕͌̌͐̽̐̐̈́͑̚͘̕͝͠a̵̡͕̼͙̔͑́̓̄̀͋̈̾̽̅̋̈̉̔̓̽̕͝r̵̙̼̣̰͍̻̹͓͕̀̈́̎̚ͅ ̷̝̱̪̲̬̫͖̤̈̿̄̈́̏͠ͅͅǐ̵̛̛̪̳̬̲̣͈̝̏̆̉͊̀̿͋̽͐̽̋̄̚͜͠͝s̶̛̮͙̜̉͗͐̇͌̍͌̓̌̆̐͌̍̏̿̎͐̒̚ ̸̨̨̧̨̗̙̜͙̫͔̹̬̮̜̘̞̲̺̥̈́͗ͅç̸̛̛̟̙͇͕͉̞̖̞̦̠̮̘̗͉͈̦͇̪̯̑̍̈́̎̋̈́͌̏̍̓͆̑̒͠͠͝͝ọ̴̧͔̺̖͇̪̰̫͕͖̻͚̳̬̻̃͊̀̂̃̉̌͛͐̓͆̚͜͜͝ͅn̴̡̨̛̑͌̄̿͗̐̍̓̽̋͗̓͒̊͌̒̓̾͝͝s̴̢͙͔͇̞̖̗͈͔̜̺̺̹̬̞͍̞̩̫̦̉͐̌̎͋̈́͊̄͌̊̅̏̑̄̅͐̍u̷̼͍̺̠̼͍̖̙̺̼̙͍͍̔͝ṁ̵̡͉̻̤͙̭͒̒̊̉͊̎͐̎͊̑̓̕̕͘̕͝͠͝ë̷̙͓̼͈̮̙́̓̒̅d̴̬͎̘̥͌̌͋͊̃̎͋̍̾̌̊̆̊̆͌̓̚͝͝ ̷̧̖͓͚̟͔͙̍̉͌̇͋͆͊̑ͅă̵̡̨̬͔̮̪̘̣̭͔̘͕̬̰̝̘̗̻̮̦n̸͍͎͊͂͑͠ḑ̴͖̯͔͉̳̪̮͔̌̄͛͂̂̅̈́̿̆̌́͌͒͆̐̈́̚͝ ̵̡͔̼̣̙̓̕ͅd̸̨̛͕͉̣̝̙͎̜̲̳̟̜̰̬̞͐͊͐̆͗͒͊͑̏͒̎̄͒̀̐̕͘͝i̷̧̦̦͕̚͘s̸̨̨̧̛̝͇̺̣̦͔̬̥͖͕̪̼͍͙̰̲̦͂̑̎͐̂͂̒͜ṣ̴̨̞̯̣͕͎̗͉̤͍̙̰̞͎̹̺̲̬̄̂͐̏̆͌̀̍̉͂͜ō̶̡̨̢̧̫̟̖̯̬͍̙̲͎͒̓̈́̉̂̓͂l̷̝̫̟͔̰͚͎̰̟̈̇͛̈̈͑͗͛̐̋͛v̴̨̙̦̪͊̾̍̔̅̈́̆̀̿̒̇̒͗́̃̊͊̔e̸̡̛̙̲̖̣͎͚̭̖͌̿͋̓́̽͂̈́̄d̷̡̡̨͎͓̖̜̻͍̻̃̉̅͊̑͘,̴̡̺̩̯̙̗̬̰͍̩̭̃͌͑̊̉̍̿̉̕̕͘͠͝ͅ ̶̲̖̫̥̤̹̙͓̰̦̥̔̊̃̀y̵̨̛͍͖͓͔̤͆̑̅͛͂̾̋̈̉͗̈́̚͝͝ͅo̵̢̳̳͚͙̙̪̪̲̼̤̱͐̃͗̌̏̇̈́̾̊͐̈̿͘̚͜͝ừ̶̢̧̠͔̳̪̫͉͉̳̱̣̲̦͕̬̠̟͒͑̇͂̅͘̕ ̴̡̔͒̈͗̈̈̌̍͗̐͘ă̷̛̮̬̥̘̗͈͓̜̟̞̔̆̓͊͐̽̂͒̏̃́̊̔̕̚͝͝ͅŕ̸̛͉̻̝͙̻͇̖̣̟̰̳̠͉̟̦̰̈́͛̄̓̽̈́̄̽̈͗̀͋͊̍̿͋̚͝͝ë̴̱͉̰̠̣̝̮̫̱̩̭͙̻̗̩̙̗́̑̑̓̋̇͑́̆̒̿̽͋̄̏͋̈̋͘̕ͅͅ ̷̱͑̐̾̋͘l̵̨̦̤̔ȅ̶̱̜͙̼͖̬̱̯̟̭͛͋͝͠ͅf̶̡͈̱͙̂̅t̴̨͓̯̒͗͑̇̾̈́̑͑̋̆̌̓̕͝ ̸͔̹͗̒̉̍̉̓͒́͂̊͛̃̈́̈́̈́̑͝͠ẘ̴̡̡̡̛̛̛͔͍̫̗͎̗̯͙͖̓͌̊͗̐̐͝i̶̧͓͎̔̌͛͐̀̉̒̇̃̈́̄t̶̨̪̖̬̫̣̯͚̳̱͎͂̓̆́͛̒̊̈̚̕h̶̳͕͆̃̓͑̈̅̓͛̈̏̈́̒̑̌̃̏̌͒ ̵̨̨̜̝͙̣̤͔̳̺̘̻͕̝̖̻̯͔̽̊̏̄͊̒̽̍͛̃̈͊͗̽͠͝n̶̜̱̪̤̲̹̥̳̬͉͊̐͒̽̑͘͜͝ǫ̸̧̪̳̖͚̭̗̜͔̹̬̗͔̻͕̯̯̟͒̈́̿̍̌͛̿͗͗͛̾̈́̓͛͐̑t̷̡̡̧͚̳̘̥͇͙͇̰̱̜̦̞͍̮̣͙̙̼̙͊̾̃̓͑̋͂̔̊̄͗̈͌͐̕͠h̵̢̨̢͙͍̗̖͔̿̉̆̋̓̒͆́͐̈́͛͆̄̚͝͝ͅĭ̵̥̳͈͌̿̔̆̈́̂̈́̆̎̐̇͘͜ṋ̷̨̡̢͔̫̹͖̲̯̱̼͚̦̮̪̹̍̈̌̊̈́̚̚͘͜͝͠ͅͅġ̸̮̜͎̤̠̙̤̠̫͂̇̌̽̇͘ ̵̢̭͖̹̞̼̼̤̪̗͕̫̲̹̀̐͗̈̊̚͜͜͝͝b̴̥̱́͆̑͌͝ų̸̦̘̓̿̐̓̒́̆͒͑͆̽̄͂̄̐̈̓͋͆̓͝ṯ̵̞̝̦̻͉͎͋͌̎͑̚̕͝ ̶̤̻̼͙͗͋̍͝ͅt̸̝̙͓̯͓̥̮̓́ḩ̴̡̧̗͉͓͕̪̟͚̼͇͑͑̉͂͂͌́̿͆̓̂̏̌͘̚̚ȩ̶̨̧̮̫̭̦͇̫͎͎̟̣̑̑̆͌͂͌̋̓̀̎͐̅̋͌̑̐̃̍̕͘͜͝ ̵̡̮͍͔̪̠̝͉̥̦̲̱̺͉̯̹͈̤͈̰̮̟͌̂̿̉̐̋̍̑r̵̡̛̟̖͍̭̥̮̼̟͙̬͍̱̝͇̖̫͍̠͂̑̾̄́̽͌̏̉͜͝ͅǫ̶͍̘̟͔̺͕̬͓̤̰̣̘̿̌͂͌̿͋̇̈̃̃̃͐͠͝͠͠t̸̞̣̘̘͍̬͇̪̉̃̀̈͗̆̄̐̉͘t̵̨̛̛̩̗̲̖̂͋̓̈́̅̓͆̀̈́͒͗̚e̷̢̧̡̪͈͉̬̟͎͇̙͔͊̓̈́͋̓̏́̃͌̿̂͗͊͐̃̋͘͜͜ṅ̸͇̰͈͆͛͗̊̆͊̈́̂̎̄̃ ̸̨̧̡̱̼̹̤̠̮̫̮̤̻͇͙̯͊͊͌̀͋̑͂͗͘͘c̶̣̩̩̼̫͊̇̕̚o̸̹̜̻̩̩̦͔͂̍̿͋͘͝͠r̵̻̮̗̟͉̩͓̞̟̞̱̥͎̞͔̤̬̲̩̲̒̐̋̉͂͛̆̊́̓̑̿̈́̽̔͊̕͠ě̸͖̣͐͝ ̷̧̨̢̮̰̳̝̞̠̹̘͙͉͔̩̦͉̫͕͍͉̒̒̃̀͋͊̂̎͑̚̕u̴̡̗̺̝̰̗̯͂́͋̄̌͠n̶̝̙̲͉̬̺̖͚̽̏̏̆̓͛͒̅̑̾͝d̸̘̖̱͔̣͖͈̣͓̮̮̻̥͇̣̜̟͚͐͑̍̓́͊͝e̴̦̲̫̥̩̣͇̜̙͈̫̭̍̈̈́̄͆̌̐̄̔́͂͠͝͠r̷̡̝̭͚̱̙̝̥͈͉͉͓̆̈́͂͒̽̌̆̎̂̓͒̅̐̄̃̓̂͠ṇ̴̮̲̗͈̦̹͖̥̫̟͈̣̱̫͈̬͂͘ͅe̶̡̢̛̜̳͍̲̭̤̘͈͙̗̘̟̼̙̳͛͒̉͗̅̑͋̽̓̍͊̇̔͠ą̴͙̹̫͚̤͕͔̦̠̼͉̾̓̄͊̐̓̂̚͘͝ț̶̡̤̉͊͊h̶̞͛͊͆̆͋.̷̡͕̥͕̲̹͆̐ ̶͖̗̺̲͙̗͖̹͎̺̻͙̂͑̉̋̂̽́̅͛́̅͘̚͜͜͠͠"̸̛͕̱̤̣̬̩̹͓̯͚̘͐̓̽̎͛̐̚͝͠Ḩ̶̨͔͙͇̲̝͇͉͚̪͕͇͈̈̑̑̚͘͜͜͜͠͝å̵̡̨͓̟̺̣̭͚̺̫͈ͅṣ̸͈͍̗̬̩̗͕̾͛̉̽͒̍̄̇͑̽̓̓͗͊̏͗́̒͝ ̴̨͔̮̜̰̦̪̹̱̰̫͚͉̦̬̉̂̌̀̆̽͆̌̔̀͝͠ơ̷͍͔͇̠̻̩̜̆̄̌̋͒̇̊́͋̆͑̽͛̓̈̐͘̕ú̵̢̨̫̗͈͖̥͔̖̰̰̞̟̮̲̗̦͕̀͜ͅr̴̡̛͚̖̤̟͚͔̬̖̝͔̾͒̂̑͋̇͗ ̴̡̡̢̝̱͍̩̰̻̩͓̟̺̼͚͉̦̼͓̪̅̀̽͜ͅļ̷̦̜̫͖̤͇̰͚̘̳̙̲̮̤̗̟̝͙͚̼͆̓͛̆͘ͅu̵̡͖̗̞̥͎͔̿͒̽̐͗͛̈́̎͆̉́̐̑͝͠͝ĉ̴̛̣͙̠̺̪̣̝̏̏͛̂̎̇̃͌̈́̽̐̾̔̂̀̅̚ͅk̸̪̬̥̥͔̝̻͖͉͈͐̐͆̌͌̈́̐̀͛̾̏͊́͛ͅý̶̙̲̣̪̪̜̂͛͒͂͐̿̔̾̉͘͘ ̴̢͕̭̞̳̹̝̙͚̰̝̤͓͚͈͍̆̈́͋̊̔̈͘͝K̵̡̛̼̺̻̮̹̺̠̱̻̜̱̟̥̮͇͚̊̊̋̓̅̒͛͊̀͋̅̽̀͋͌̆̑͐͝͝ǫ̸̧̭͇̖̰̬̘͚̣̙̳͇̟͖̱̱̻̰̒͑̆̏͊̂͘͜͠m̵̧̢͓̗͍̝̗̘͓̭̯̃̓̌͘a̵̡͙̗̤͓̖̲̞̲͎̯̙͓̞̞̲̤͕͌̅͆̈́̋̽̉̒̇͆͝ȅ̵̳̟̽̀̈̾̈̾͘d̴̛̛̛͇̲͙̫̻̆̽̂͛̆̈́̉̾͐̄̾͑̇͌̌͂͊̕͜͜ą̷̡̳̮̲̻͕͈̪̦̘̳̫̮͆̑̂ͅ-̶̡̱̹͕͉̦̣̤̺̩͚̅̒̒ṣ̴̛̺͓̼̰̠̭̞̆̐̆̋̈́̋̅͠ę̶̥͇̖̤̺̟̭̻͈̯̼̬̠͔̱̯̙͉́̃͆͑͛͛̎̎͜ǹ̷̮̩̥̍̋̅̀̌̈͛̋̎̉̽̽͂̾̽̿̕̕͝p̵̛͓̠̮͇̙̞̠͚̖̥̣̳̻̉́̈̒͗̌̄̂̿͝a̸̡̺͓͍̰͚͇̺͔̞̜̾̍͜i̷̡͔̥͇̠͇̲̼̰̺͎̖̗͛̚̕͜ ̸̦͎̱͓̼̖̌͋̓̊͌͂͌͋̚͘͜ͅf̶̢̡̦̰̰̠̖͇̯̳̣̞̅̏͂͐͆̿̈́̍̽̏̈́͆̋̅͆͆̃̑̄̕͝ͅͅí̴̡̜̹̲̱̃̈́͝n̸̢̡̬̞̟̝̗̣̘̱̰̟̟͙̻͙̼̲̆̾̒̇͑̋̈̀̆̌̚͘ȃ̶̢̨̢̧̯͕̳̻͈̬̹͔̫̟̠̭͒̃̑̇͂̉̾l̶̦͊̔̑̌̆̏̉͊̽̃̆͑̒͋͂͋̾̍͠l̴̨̩̗̯̞̳͎͖̖̳̪͙̺̯̄͌̈͛͒͆͆̉̏͋͌̿͜ͅy̸̢͈̩̮͖̜͈̖̹̑̎̑̈ͅ ̶̞͕̳̜͈͈͉̝̺̝͔̭͚̑̀͛̉̂̓͆̍̓̌̾̌͛̿̉̀̃̕͜͠ͅf̷̧̢̧̜̯̹͎̫̯͔̞̖͉̀̊̐͐̈́̇͠͝a̴̡̡͖̗͚͈͎̤̝̲͈͈̹̗̤̠͛̐͜͠͝l̸̨̡͕̹̮̗̥̟̮̲̝͔̄͛̈́̎̌͜ͅḽ̴̛͎̞̗̤̬̙̦̳̜̯̲̻̾͆͗̈̈́̑̈́̾̓̂̔͐̈̇̕̕͝ę̷̧̲̠̲̼̺̙̂̑̿̽̈̅̂̄͊́͠͝͠n̴͙̭̮̣̯̒̈́͗́͑̚ ̸̨̨̧̤̞̞̗̻̻̱̬͓̟̘̺̭̪̖̬̓͐̐͗̐̂̈̐̏̑͘͘̚͘ͅi̶̜̺̥͔͍̥̮͎̳͚͖̖̙̗̰̹͗͜͜ņ̴̺̭̿̅̒̆̑̂̔̋̃̐̓̂̆͝t̸̢͈̣̺̟̤̯̩̣̥͓͓̙̯̠̱̘̥̓́̽̀̇̽̋̇̑̆̾̈͆̏͂̓͌̊͘͝͝͝o̶̱͌̀ ̴͎͓̓̽͝d̷̫̃̄̅͗̌̍͗͊͒͐̒̌̏̓̚ę̷̛̠̺͚͍̫̪̖̹̭̰̫̰͕̩̭͇̯̺̄͗̓̾́̓͌̈̎̅̈̌̾̍͋̅͋͘͝ͅs̸̹͍̭̝̯͔̣̬̄̈̂̽͒́́̑͗͘͜͝ͅp̸̨̢̡̛̮̞̻̱̱̯͍͙̮͚͈͇̭̆̑̓̋̽̓̃͘͜a̴͚̿̅̎ḭ̵̢̨̛̦͔͉͖͈͇͕̯͒̏̓̄͊͐͗̅̚̕͘͜͝r̴͎̩̳̩̰̺̠̙͚̥͉̖͙̱̣̜̦̼̬̈͒͌͠?̶͚̲̜̈́̾̇͆̒̏͂̿̄͘ ̴̧̛̛̤͎̥͍͓̟͕̰̄̿͂̍͂͑̑͂͆̓̊̈́̑̚͘͝Y̶̨̤̘͓̪̞̤̩̖̬̜̬̹̝͍͇͖͉̍̀̚͜ͅő̷̺̹̟̘͎̝̟̓̅̓̈́̚͠͝u̴̧̹̝̰̱̮̞̪̰͊̎̎̀̏͛̆̈́̓̄̕ͅ ̶̢̨̲͙̰̟̮̝͈̜̻̓̓̆̐̏̈́͆̐͋͂̇̉̾̌̏͝͝k̴̹̦̐̉͂͗͠͝n̸̨̖̯̩̯̱̪̝̖̲̹̔͆̈́̏̅̔̒̅͌̉̓̊͂͊͝o̴̬̲̓̓͑̋͘͝w̷̫̜͕̫̯̤̝̎͗͒̀̓̓̐̈́̔̒̋͑̿͐̆́̚̕͜͝,̶̛̩̘͇͈̥̘̖̓̓̍͐͆̈́̌̃̈́͆̐̌͆̂̽͘ ̶͈̂̓͆̑̃͊̉͑͘͘̚͝ȁ̸̖͎̥̗̟̗̯̘͍̞͙̗̻̫̹̏̉͑͒̎̈̎͑̋̿̋l̴̢̺̬͍̯̦̝̖̻͔̘̤̥̳̲̲̯͒̒͂l̴͍͂̈́͒̒͆͋̔̐̌͊̌̕ ̶̡̨̮̙̗̩̳̭̝̻̠͎͙̰͛͋̄͑́̅̈́̕͘̚ͅy̷̧̛͔̮̙̜̙̙͚̦͙͕͈̯͙̪͒́̒͒̏̀̚o̴̢̧̧̳͍̠͓͔̥̜͍̳̤͚͍̠̳̠̠̞̰̳̓̿̑͆́̊̿̿͠ų̷̠̗̭͐̃͒͋͑̒̔̄͝r̷̢̨̻͎̳̯̦̲̺̉͐͠ ̸̡̧̧̙̥̮̳̟̪̙̣̬̯͔̳̜̻͔̹̾̑͌͛̾̈̔͂͋̏̂̿́̋ͅr̷̢̨̧̗̳͈̝͙̤̪͉̙͍̝͙͕͔̲̽̈̅͐̄̐̆͂̂̈͋̽̚̕͜͝͝ͅä̸̮̱́͛͋̽͑̐̑̓͂̾̓̎͛͒̉̄̓̾̕͘͠͠m̸͈͋͐̂̾͐͋̏̂̈́̍͊̑͂́̈́͛͘͝͝͝͝b̸̡̨̞̱͙̬͉̙͇̱͈̠͚̥̻̩̗͉͋̋̇̚l̵̬̹͚̓̀͌͒͌͗̉͒̔̕͝͝i̶̢͚̹̬̪͎̮͙̳̮̞̩̣͊͌͆͋̄̓̏̎͝͝͝n̷̙̹̳̙͚̼̪̼͚͍̤̣̝̠̐̈͌̇̿g̴̡̢̨̢̡̦͍͎̘̩̖̜͖̟͓͉͂̍͜ ̷̢̨̛͎̱͇͙̲̘͎̦͔͚̰͖͖̹̈́̌͛̇͊̈́̋̓̈́͂̆̋̇̿̀̕͜͝ą̶͈͉̜̟̥̞͍̩̼̞̥̜̺̮͖̥̭̙̠́͌͋̓͛͂͐̇̾̕͜b̵̢͚͚̼̦̲̪̾̃̉͊̌͆̀̑̎̓̽̆̈́̔̉͠͝ơ̴͍̝̜̼͉̭͘̚ͅu̷̡̧̢̨͔̬̘̼͇͓̰̳̠̞͎̳̮͇̝͐̍͛̌̽́͘͜t̸̼͖̱̫͛̊̋̿̋̏̈́͆̏̏̃̎͐͊̐̕͘͝ ̴̝̹̼̱̼͚̝̻͎̽̅͑̐̔̃̂̍̿̑̉̄̈́̑̋́̏̋͌͝ḧ̵̻̼̭͖̯͚̘́͆̍̈͊̐́̾̎͊̓̒̕̚̚͝͠ǫ̵̪̫͕̲̟͙͙̩̞͍̞͍͕͕̇̄̐͊̆̈́̎̈́̃͗͊̎̇̌̈́̂̓̕͠͝͝p̶̡̢̢̧̨͚͔̯̫̥̖̙͍͇̬̲̱͉̓͜e̸͎̱͂͜ ̸̭͚̰̣̌̇â̴̭͇̤̺͙͔̖͎͇̻͕̰͕̩͔̤̠͆̆̀̌͐̀́̍̈́n̶̠̘̰̘̹̝͉͍͍̈́͛̋͑͋̏͂̍̆͛͜͠d̴̪̳͖̻̮̠̯͍͔̈̈́̉̀̀͆̐͑͂͗͊̀̒͘̕͠͠ ̸̳̞̅̄̍̔͆̊̽̓̄̍͐̓̈̕͝͝͝͝͠s̶̛̗̣̳͈͇̟̥͓̼̠͍̜̐̅̏͋̌̋̋͊́̓͆̌̄̆͌̓̋͋̽͐̒͜͜ţ̸̢͓͎̩͍̪̯͚͍̞͐̿͐̽̉̾͑̕̕͘ͅǘ̷̡̧̡̞̰͈̟̙̲̠̼͔͔̳͎̮̦̱̰̱̄͆̊͐̑̌̽̍͗͝ͅf̶̛̦̩͓͐͌͘f̶̡̗̞̖̭̞͇͓͙̞͉͉͚̲̼͇͇͕͕̙̈́̒ ̸̻͎̬̞̓͛̅͂̋̈́̑̊̈͌̎̑͐͗̏͆̌͒̚͝ḑ̵̬̖̬͇͍̩̞̬̥̠̱̫̥͔̥̤͙̮̯̙͌͒̌́̄̓ͅe̶̲̎̓͒̑̂͊̎̾̂͒̅͂̑̾͐̇̆̚̕̕͝s̸͔̜͙͚͑̍̑͛͂̒͆̇̚͘p̸̨̢̛̭̯̥͎̤̲͍̼̯̞̼̣̫̱̂͗̈̅́̾̅̐͆̂̌̏̍̈́̽̾͊̚̕͠͝ͅi̴̛͔̟̤̦̭̼̮̥̦̞͕͕̖̟̥̿͊̓̽̂͆̆̈̅͐͊̂̕͘͜͜t̶̥̻̭͎̦̳̝̯́͛͐̏̋̑͠ę̴̡͕̞̤̱̱̦͂̂̉͌̓̐̂̓͒́̑̀̈́̓͘͘͜͠ͅ ̶̨̡̧̙̹̜͎͖̫̬͎̫̤̮͈̝̗͖̘̦̭͋̽̓̈́̾̊͛̾͑͛͆̈́̍͌̑͛̂̓̀͛̈́͘ţ̷̢̬̟̭̖͈͇͎̯̥̩̥̰̺̬͙̍̓͑̊̇̀̂͋͜͠h̶̡̠̣̝̳͔̬̹͈͈̘̓̓͒͆̊̉̔̚͠͝e̸̱̺̠͎͔̼̗̦̣̻̼̤̰̰͎͉̯͕̍̓̃̓͂͊̊̄̈̆̈́͋̑͌̐̕̚͜͝ͅ ̶̨̛̛͚̖͕̱͈͇͌̂̊͊̅͒̃̂̑̕͝b̷̧̨̜̰͔̞͉͇͙̯͎̤̠͓̗̙̹̯̞̕͜ͅŕ̵̛̭̱̭̼̟̥͐̎̐͑͋ą̷̧̛̛̼̫̭͍̜͉͉̻̼̪̩̮̦͉̘̏̌̽̒̀̋͂̀̎̋̈́̅͘ͅi̵͔̊͊ṅ̷̛̛͖̰͙͖̩͉̘̺͌̂̍̈͒̓͛̂̓̇̓̔̊͋͒͒̈͊w̶̯̳̅͊̀̊͋a̷̤͓̩̫̺̜̠̩̹̝̅̿͑̐͊̓̋̽̒͗͒͌̈́͌̀̃͌̈́̾͝s̵̨̮͖̟̹͇̦̟̗̜̜̮̠̺̩̐̉̉̈́̐̽͂͗̓͘h̵̡̘̤̙̜̗͚̼̫̥̑̈́̊͊͌͋̊̄̑̒̈͗̈́̾̄͌̎̀̚͝ȉ̶̡̨̙͇̗̲͉͈̙̹̼͈̊̽̂̀̑̆́̀̒̀̽̊͘͘͠ņ̴̢͖̥̻̲̖̞̩̘̪͚̯͂͒͗̈́̓̀́̾͋̾͆̑̈́͆̚͠ḡ̴̢̡̼̞̱̦̥͉̫͙̲̞̭̠̿̓̋̾̀̓͒͛̏̅̑̅̍̚ͅ ̶̡̧̼͍̤̼̥͉͍͕̤̯̫̲͙͚̠͍̪̭̰͆̄̚͜w̵̼͇̭͖̪̰̦̼͕͇̣̤̳̤̯͉͍̄̈́̓̽̅̅̏̍̚a̶̧̮͈͈̰͕̯̻̙̪̎̑̂̏̕̚s̸̡̹̯̗̳͕̞͙̣̻͓̭̬̖͗͋̇̈́́̂̇̑͋̂̄̏͒͌͜͜͜͝ ̴̭̯̈́̄̽͛̋̓͆̑̆͗̉͂͑̄́͝͝s̸͔͕̺̭̝̪̖͇̱̻̆̓̀̅̍̏͋͒̚ͅͅt̷̨̨̗̫̝̹͔̭̜̫̻̗͎͚̫̯͗̂̊̍̆ͅâ̴̢̛̦̝͕̥̱̖̭͇̰̮̱͔̲͕̻͖̅̌͆̌̅̇͌̍̕͝͝r̵̛̗͇̣̿̈́̓͐͆̓̄̑͑͐̋͆̚̚̚͝͝͝t̴̛̲͎̳̥̪͉̜̝̊͗̉̑͠͝ȉ̵̢̨̞̹̜̯͓̼̦̳̩̩͕͎͎̜̠͛̔̿̾͛̏̓̕͜ͅn̴̢̧̛̝̣͇̪̩̙̈̈̐̓̓̍̈́̈̀̑̈́̓̉͂̚̕͘͝g̶͖̐̑̎̑̏̎̒̌̒͘̕͠ ̸̨̛̮̟̘͖͉͑̽̔̆̉̅͆̽̌̓̃̂͐́̆͌̉̚̕̕͠t̷̛̛̩͋́̇̋̅̓̂́̊̊̃͂̕̚͜͝o̷͕͍̤̥̤̥̣̳̦̰̻͖̗̜̜̪̟͛͆̅͑̃̈́̏͛͋̔̕̕͜͜͝ͅ ̵̡̠̳͚̱̝̲̙̇̔̚ġ̷̞̟̫̈̓ẻ̷̢̨̛̞̯̮̼̬̯̗͈͎̼̈́͋̿̿̈̏̐͊͊̊͛͂̅͒̇̕͝͝t̶̮̞̗̟̲͖͙̝̉͌̑͜ ̸̨̧̛͉̖̗̪̜̺͙̼̤̖͉̤͋͛͑̑͆̈́̌̋͌̈́̑̅̉̍̆̒̂̅͘͝r̸̦̻̯̪̚e̷̖̺͔̫͛̌͒͋͊̇ä̵̧̨̧̡̧̲̰̖̝̹̠̱̩͚̥̱͈̪͖̦̙́̀̕͜͠͝ä̴̡̰̜̜͙͈̘͓̼̭̠̫̮͙̹̟̻̼͔͚̪́̐̐̎̎̄̅ā̸̧̢͔̣̦̦̟̻̜̺͕̩̯̯͔͕͕̫̜͌̍́̈́̂̔̏̅̈́͑͋̉̒̉͛̚l̵̠͛̊ ̷͇̩̞̯̯̳͔̭̙͇͔͊͊̽̄̂̅͋̑́̒̾͝ͅb̴̨͔̬̰̜͚̙̦̱̝͙͎̣̰͓̻̲̎͜o̴̯͎̪̱͉͈͓̤̙̻͓͕̒̋̓͌̍̎̉͘͘͠r̷̛̥͑͊͋̔͋͐̆͒̐́̂̉͐̕į̶̧̡͎͍̣̹͉̳̠̹͚̲̫͍͕̫̝̮̠̤̉̓̓͋̀͂̈́̋͋͋͆̃͑̊̍̐͋͒͝͠ͅn̵̡̧̝͙̦͔̠̻͔̄̃̿̆͆̌ͅͅǵ̵̱͕̗̜̫̣̦̌̌̎̂̿̍̂̃̄̀̈́̈́͋̒̃͜͜͝͝͝͠,̴̧̫̰̝͇̘͇̘̪̪̟̙͎̣̗̳̘̥͖̞̓̉̉͐͂̾͑͂̾͌̈́̒́̓ ̶̙͔̪̺̠̓̃̒̓̏̓̇̆̊͗̊̌̎̊̓̈́̄̿̊͠͝b̷̧͚̻̼̪̻̮͇̜̉̃́͐̀̔̄͑͗́̑̈́̐̿͘ù̴̡̼͔̜̰͙͎̬͈͖̭͈̟̭̙̩̥̹̊͗̑͗͘t̸̛͈̰͖̜̾̂̍̑̿̆̍̃̆͊͑̎͠͝͠͠ ̶̬͔̱̈̇̏̑͊̏́̆̽̉̐̈́̉̄̄̕͝͠t̵̡̨̛̟̘͈̳͉̜̩͌̎̈́͑̄̈́͐̀̉̋́̂͋̚ͅẖ̶̡̧͚̯̟͕̠͉͉̳̲̖͎̗͙͍̄͂͑̈́͐̾̀̈́̓͊́̈́̍̍̇͒̉͜ͅi̶̢̛̘̖̩̼̰͕̯̫̮͈̯̩̹̦͔̻̬͎̰̺͂̌̓̌̉̊̒͌͆̑̓̄̒̐̍̓͘ͅn̵̬͉̦̙̼̤͚̙̈́͘͠g̴̢̢̛̼͇͕͙͍̗̩̟̦̀̄s̵̨̡̛͙̩̦̳͎̳̠̬̩̰̰̘̞̗̫͙͆̈́̃͊̍͌̒̆̐̇̽͆̎͌̉͐̈́͂̇̚ͅ ̵̮̘̪̎̃̀̾a̸̰̟͈̰̝̿̓́̒͌̅͒̾̑͒͐̈̿ͅr̷͖͈̝͖͌̂̒̈́̑̚͝͝e̷̫̻̠͖̥͍͇͍͕̗̱͕͈̬̗̜̭̼̩̤͐̌̇͗̅̃͑̔̄͛̍͂̓̌̕̕ ̴̧̛̺̪̭̤̻̘̱̰̍̓̄̽̒͋̏̈́̊̒̍͛̄̒̇̄̊́̚̕f̴̧̥̻̝͚̠̭̘̘͉̼̻̗̰̔̈́̎̈́̈́̂̕͠͝í̸̧̧̯̜̜̻͖̟̪̑̈́̏̈́̊̿͑̔͌̈́̉͆̕ņ̴͖̣̗̬̺̟͕͖͕̞̼̗̥̩̿̓͗̆͛͐̆̿̈́̕͘͜͝͝ǎ̴̱̞̤͚̱̝̟̭͇͙͉̺̣̳̼̬̳̍͆̒̇́͆̿̈́̉̓̈́̓̋̚̕͜͜l̸͈̠̫͚̠̓͊̉̃̓̈́͐͒̐̓̏̐̌͗͜l̴̛̠͐̔̈̆̈́̽̆͠ÿ̴̢͕̯̬̥̘̬̮̱́͐͌̇͑̚ ̸̧̧̦̻̹̱͕̼̼͔̭̺̰̳͉͎͗̋̾́̓̽ͅģ̸̛̝̩̜͋̔̒͑͋́̈́̇̄̉̄͊̿̿͘͠ę̸̨̬̝̬̪̬̖̪̙̌̈͗̐͌͘̚ţ̷͖̟͎̮̼͇̠̫͍͎̲̿̌͋̓̈́̎̚̚͜͝t̵̢̺͉͖̲̩̮̤̤͙͓͉̯̣͋̔͗͌̌̔̈͋̀̄͘ͅǐ̵͙̭̫̝̥̖̙̱̩͕̻̤͉͈̥̟͐̎̽͝ņ̵̻̗̮͕͈͈̞͗̈͌̉͊̓͗̕͜g̵̨̻̬̮͆̅̔̾͂͌͂̈̌̀̈́̓͂ ̵̧̡̨̨̜̠̣͕̪͍̗̦̮̟̘̖͇̐̀̈́͘i̵̠̻̞͍̣̱̤͍̭̿̓̄̊̋̈́̓̔n̵̮̙̳̙͇̮̬̩͉̟̼̳̺̲̭͐̒̂̇͐̐̈̾t̴̨̙̦̣̭͖͓̦̹͕͕̜̥͙̰̝̔͗͝è̷̢̤̻̤̰͕̺̳͖̙̘̳͎̠̠̱̯͎̗̙̼̍̊̑̋͜͝r̵̨̧̻̰̰̤͉̳͇̱̙͙̟̱̚͜e̷̗̩͌̓̓͘͘͠s̶̢̼̻͔̤̝͚̜̳̬̬͔̖͇̩̮͓̩̜͌̉̈́̕͘ẗ̵̢̛̪̠̱͉͕̼̙̣͙͔͇̫̘̲̥̼́̈́̈́̔͆̊̅͂̃̉͂̒͑̕͠͠į̵̢̡͈̱̻͈̭͒̇͒͋̇̔̿͝n̵̨̬̫̖̣̥͚̯̗̳̥̘̰̪̮͈̻̮͙̤̂͋͂̆͜͝ͅg̴̢̨̛̠̙̬̼̜͇͔͚̣̩͇͙̘̩͙͐̀͗͝!̵̧̻̒͌͗̌͑̃̀̆͐̒͆̎̔͆͊͘͘͝͝͝"̴̧̛̳̰͍̣̥̲̬̗̖͚͔̦͉̝͍͈̙̞̪͐̐͂̇͆̊͐͒͋̋̽̿̽͗̾͜ ̶͉̳̼̳͎̤͔̱͔̣͗̒͝ͅ  
̶̥͗̊̎͆̓̏͂̀̃̔̅̕  
̷̡̫̗̠̠̙̹̝̺̮̦͉͕̮͙͉̖̂̃̍̈́̏̉̐̅̉́̓́͂͑̽͌̔͑̌̈́̕͜͠ͅ_

The newlyweds kissed, and everyone cheered. All of them were smiling, unaware of the white-haired boy in the midst of a breakdown.

_H̵̛̩̹͔͙̩̝̻̖̝̖͊̿͆̔̇̓̍̽͠ȇ̸͔̳̮̓̋̔̒̆̃ ̴̢̢̼͓̺͔̈́̊͜h̶̢̢̘̥̳̘͍͔̠̿̐͂͋͛͋̿̉̂̆͛̂̌̌͝ͅẻ̶̡̛̛̛̔̃̽̄̔̄̈́͐͋̋͘ą̸͖̻͎̩̫̲͈͖̥̔̈́͆̎̏̊ͅr̶͈̯̤̣̲͈̃̊͘s̶̡̭͎̦͎͓̹̣̦̮͆ ̸̢̛̩̖̺͇̟̬̔̽͌̿̌̉̔͝ͅh̵̘̦̫̋̎e̶̪̙̱̦̝͇̟̪͕͘͠r̴͎̞̭͍̖̮͎̣̻̼͔̰͒̈̋̽̔̌͊͊̆̀̚͝͝ͅ ̴̲͖̫̣̻̫͈͑l̶̼͔̪̺̽͛͂̈̍̐a̷̡̨͈̺͕͔̔̒u̷̹͚̤̔̀̽͌͌͌g̶͉̩̗͖͙͋̃̌̓͂̅̉̓̎̓̌͊̏͜h̶͈͇̳̣̻͇̬̥̤̽̇̐̾̏̓̌͛̕,̴̧̨̨̛̛̲̦̜͕̬̼̠͍̫͓͙̼̃͊̈́̏̉̕ ̶̨̳͍̼̠̜̪͕̫̎̓ä̴̢̤̜̫́͑̎̏ ̴̣͓̋̒̔ş̵̪͕͔̤̤̦̦̘͗͐̀̐̚͜͝ȟ̷̡̧̟͔̦̙̮̟̺̣̹̩̜̳̌̅̋͒̌͛̈͝r̶̡̮͖̹̪̜̙̼͘͜į̴̨̡̭̘̺͓̓̏̐͐̆̓̿̈̐͌̑̂̓̚͝ͅl̸̛̰̬͗̽̌͗̍̅̈́̀̀̈́͒̽̈́̕l̷̡͖̰͉̣̞͕͇̐̏̾́͛͗͂̎̐͝ ̸̡̠̊̈́̇̄̓͒̾̂͛̇͂͝͝ş̴͎͖̘̥̖̤̘̜̈̓̆̎͒̃̄̓̓͂̑̕͠ȏ̶̖̜̟̺͈̪̬͗̐̈́̕͜ų̷͓̝̻̘̹̞̼̂̓͌̒͋̆̐͠͝n̴̟̺͙̺̺͚̝͆̊̽͋̒̉̋͗͐̇̇́̐͆d̵̨̦͖̯͌̈́̽͛ ̵̳͙̪̆̈́͌͌͘͝ͅt̷̡̨͇̟̱̭̀̎͂ͅͅh̵̙͛̈́̽̔̆͛̃͑̉̄͘̕͝a̵̢̪̗̫̲̅̋̂̌̈́͐͋̄̓̀̔̾͑̈́t̸͎͓̔̌̒̈́'̸̡̢̢̢̹̮͉̝̪͓̠̒̽̃̆͊̄͒͒̈́̇̉͛̍͜͝͠s̴̛̮̈̿̎̈́̍̅̓̈́̄͌͘ ̵̥̹̺͓͖̲̳͗͌̑̀̒̌̀̈́̃̄̏͆͝d̸̯̼̀̃̊̕ē̴͔̪̟͔̝̤̤̑́̎̄̑̌̊͌̽͋̌̚s̸̡̨͍̞̘̱̘̰̠̃̆̂̌̾͂̈̀͐̋̐͘̕̕p̶͓̦̰̣͇̽̓̎̀͌̇͛̒͑̕a̵͙̦̠̹͐͂̅̈́̅̒̿͌̊͂̎̎͘͠͝į̶̛͍̖̮͇̘͔̦͈͔̥̟̱̓̓́̅̅̑̔̈́͊̇̃̿r̶̙͚͍͙̓̒̐̏̍̇̂ ̵̧̡̡̢̻̩̟̮̻͕͈̘̭̲́̊̆́̋̈́̌̒͂̀͝͝ͅi̸̢̡̨̬̰̜̘̥͕̻̼̤̖̔̿͌̌͒̈́̌̔̒̔͐͛̾͜n̶̡̠̯̯̣̍͆͗͛̔̌͐̋͝͝c̶̛͕̠̟̬̱̳͊͋̌̄̇͝a̴̛̩̭̹̞̰̩̪̪̤̓͌̓̋͘͠͝r̷̖̹͒͒̈͝n̷͇̹͈̪͚̫̗̖̺͚̞̫̠̎̍̂̽͊a̷̡͙̥͚̞̓̈́̒̚̚͝t̷̢̙͎͙̦̯̤̗̘̙̞͈͔̰̍͗̎͌͛̿͐͠e̸̛͙̲̟̺͕͕̱̝̒̂̀̾͋̅͂̇,̴̧͚̻̞̥̭͉̬̪̏̑͛͂͐̓̅̿͒̍͜͠ͅ ̴̤̝̿̉͛ą̴̱̝̭͇̗͎̣̓̒̈̄͐͂̈͐̒̒̕̕͠ ̸̢̡̦̣͚̮̬̻̈͐̋̃̈́̃͂̕͝s̸̢͖̹͎̟̗̝̰̞̣̲̻͊̏͆͝o̵̩̭̬̭͖̩̫̜͌͒́̃͗u̶̢̡̮͖̮̬͓̤̖͇̺̥̞̍̽̊̌̈́̚ͅn̵̨͔͎͓̯̘͖͋̀̀́͌͆̋͘͝ḑ̶̣̞̟̠̹͚̬̻̲͉̫̭̥͌̏̊͒͐̎̔̉͂͌̊ͅ ̵̧̬̘̦̰̈͆͗̓͑̓̔̿ḫ̷̛̖͍̥͙͖̒̄̒̆̆̽̕͠e̶̢̗̰̝̾̋͂͘͜͝ ̵̛͎̰̈́͛̀͗̾͋͛̈́̕ï̸̢̛̼̘̙̠͕̭̠̯̥͔͕̻̖̪͌̽͒͛͑̋̓̐̊͝s̶̻̼̬̯̟̻̲͚͇͒̈́̓̃̈́̌̑̽͗͗ ̶̧̡̛̣̭̭̺͕̱͈̖̱̺̟͈̀̀̆͒̏͆̒͘͜r̴̪̲̟̓́͆̌̇̈́̎͑͠͝͝e̷̡̡̺̗̦͍͇͉̙̠̓̿̿m̸͈͎̟̆͒̊i̸͙̝̗̩̫̝͛̋̊̏͋̓̾͂̈́͝͝ņ̵̢̢̨̢̝̩̣͖̪̦͎̎͊͌̚͜͜ͅd̴̢͎̼͈̯̠̣͉͔̔̑͜e̶͔̘̮͓̤͚̦̹̮̝̖͒̒͐̄̉̈͑̈́͑̀̀͌͠͝ď̵̨̧̙̯̦̙͓̦͖͔͉̗̽͌ ̴̙̃̄̎͐̈́̑̍o̶̡̬̫̙̣̒̋̉͘͠f̴̹̗͕̿͊̃̂̒͝͝ ̶̡̰̖̱̱̩̩̮̼̜̆͒̋̇̾w̴̡̺̗̱̘̜͇̗̒̿̈́̀͝h̶̡̛͈̗̙̫͎̎̓̓͘͜ȩ̴̢̢̛̺̙̰̼̥͇͔̰͓͗̓̈̈̐͌̎̆͜n̵̗̙̝̆͋̈́͒̉̀͜ȇ̷̖̞͎̃̌̌v̷̨̫̥̬̪̫̹̗̺̥͚͎͑̄̉̉͛͑̽̄̚̚͝e̶̛̮͈̙̘͍̺͆̽̔̈r̵͉̱̪̺̃͛̂̐͋̊̈̒͐̅͝ͅͅ ̷̡̝̥̻̻̞͗̂̀͊̽̾̋̂̓͝ͅh̸̛̛̘̫̦͚͙͔̗͔͌͗̇̏ȇ̶̩͇̖̻̰̅̓̃̋̋̑̔̽͐̿͘̚ ̸͈̭̈̽̒̌̀̕͠l̵̠̘̞̬̟̙͚̤̣̈́̓̑́̑̄̔͆̈̑͗̚͠͝ơ̴̮̞̖̝̣̪̜͓͚̻͖͎͉͋̐̽͊̄̐͋̅͂̽̚̚͝ǫ̸̢̢̗̩͔͇͚̞̻̩̈́͝k̵̗̠̟̫͗̉̍̋̒͗̊͊ṡ̷̢̡̪̞̗̪̹̥̠̯̖̭͔̜̍̋̈́̓̾̉̉͘̕͠͝ͅ ̶̨̢̘̤͈̥̥͎̪͎̞̿̂͊̆̇̚̚͝͠͝à̴̗̱̰̻͉̥͖͕̲̰̤̐ͅţ̸̢̝͖̣͓̹̝͔͇̝̼̺͎̓͜ ̵̛̮͍͇͂̈́̀̈͒͝ḣ̷̦̞̭͔͉̫̲͎̈͗ī̷̞̠̩͔͍͎͍̣͚̞̭̼̯͍͔̓͒̐̕͝s̶̥̫͈͑͌̎̋͌̚ ̴̥̜̋̊͌̾̌͌̂͆͊͒̕͝͝p̸̛̤͓͉̗̱̗͖̩̹͊͋̄͐̅͂̓̓͒̕ô̶̢͖̤̰͇̘̱͔͍̐̾̂̄̎̿̂͛͑̀̊͗̇ͅo̷̦̖̣̬̲͎̼̪̔̏͒͐͗̎̊̎͌̿ͅr̷̢̨̖̜̪͓̜̺̻̜͉̺̦̂͋̐͋̇̚͝ļ̸͈͚͍̳̒̿̐͒̈́̉̔̿̾̃̃̓̕͝y̷̢̙͖̳̘̭͔̗͙͚̽̉̃̚͜ ̶̛̻̝͒̓̌̎͗̈́͜b̸̞͎̯̤͂̃̅̀́̀̇̎̈́̒â̵̫̩͕̫̞̜̖̜͔̙̋̾̋͗̚͝n̵̛̮͍͈̻̯̥͓͈̜͈͎͛̏̅̍̈́̆͗͛͋͘͜ḍ̷̡͍̗̣̥̫̣̳̮͖̊a̶͈͓̫̲̺̍͒̽͐̀̈̈̂̈́͒̿͝͝g̸̢̢̫̹̹̘̼̳̎̄̆̏̏̇̐͛̆̉̐͘͘ȩ̸̣̞̳̱̰̜̥͍͉̰̤͈̻͒̐d̵̨̢̛̻͕͇̲̫̐͋̔̆̔͆̚͝͝ ̴̧̨̨̻̬̥̫͓̳͍̺̬͍̄͊̈̀̓̏̆͝a̴̰̠̱̪̖̮̖̘͚̣̒̎̿̂̔̿̓̕r̶̭̗̹̘̱̖͖̘̝̩̹͙͕͍̣̒͂̈͐̇͒̏̃̊͌̏̏̓m̵̟̻̠̗͋̆͌̔̆͒̃̄͘.̵̛̺͔̖̿̐̍͂͐̽ ̸̢̨̺̌̇̎͂̊͘͝H̴̟̪̯̲̳͉̗̫̖̩͌̂̽̓̈̆͋̐̃̒̔͘e̶̢̛͚̼͈̞͇̊ ̸̧̦͈̩̖̲̖̖̱̔͋͗̍̿̋s̷̛̭̪͂̒̋̃̈́͌̈́͠͝ͅe̸̛̼̺͚̦̣̜͔̟̱̼̎̑̈́̌̍̾̏͊͛̿͊̒ȇ̸̡̗̜̤̖̜̙̝̲̳̺̘̤̲̾͐̚ş̷̧̡͙̰̙͔̩̤͈̗̯̙͎̲͂̂̄̏̌̆̽̽̊̚̚̕ ̶̡̢̢̡̠̪̜͖̰̩͍̳̯̬̼͌͂̂̈́̕̚͝Ć̷̛̮̱̜̫̪̟̱̝͍̍́̃̃̋̔̈́͜h̶̩͍̻̩͓͈̿́̃̑î̵̻̠͕̾̋̽̔͛͆̐̌̀̃̾̕͝a̵̛̯̮̟̱͕̯͇͉͉͌͐͊̾͗͊̌̍k̷͎̬̎ĭ̵̧͕͓͂͋̒̇͑̒̇̚͠,̴̛̺͈̺̘̰͎͕̩̪̝͓̑̈́ ̴̛̣̃̄̈́̾̅̿͊̆̋̄g̶̡̦̭̟̳͚̳̩̤͆̂͒̏͗̈́̏̽́͝͝a̸̜̒̉ş̵̨̱̻͈̼͚̼̦͕͑͆p̶̧̻͇̠̖̺̼̱̞̝̞̝͈̟̄̓͊ͅi̷̡̢̡̟͉͙̰̳̰͍͑̐n̷̜͎̤̊̾̅̒̓̊̍̒͌͘̚̚g̷̢̢̘͉̭̮̤͍̝̰̳̰̗̎̂͜ͅ ̷̢̤̯̤͓̻̩͍͖͛̃̈́͊̋̓̆̉̉͐̇̄̌̂͝f̵̳͕͈̲̘̳͈̜̾̉̈́̓̄͌͆͒͛̾̉͝o̵̢̥͎̙̪̙̻̜͈͈̱̤̘̥̽̒̓̎̆̀̍̕͜͝͠r̵̩̫͓̫͚͚̦̳̱͖̰̭̙̐̆̀̆͌͐͂͑̓̊̅̚ ̵̨̲͎̫͓̲̹̅̄̐̓̃͋͘͜ͅa̸̧̨̲͈̟̼̣̼̺̙̤̩̰̫̐͌̂̇͜į̷̣̪̪͉͓̞̹̙̹̱̙͓̮̔̑̍̃͋͂̊̈́̐̈́r̸̯̅̄̌͘,̸̢̤̜͚̘̺̞̯̯͕͉̹̹̻̊̈́̔͋́͐̎̎̇͛́̂͜ ̵̖̳̭͈̌͋̎̄̎̏̕͜p̷̛̺̞̰̦̮͑̽̇́̈̌̂̈̂̓͠͝i̶̘̭̮̿́̈́̿́͝ȩ̵̘͕͓̹̺̥͍̃̊͂̏̊r̷̬̠͒͐̃͋͐́̎̈͛̕c̵̡̡̞͚͕̲̰͈͇̯̣̘͖͝e̸͇̘̭̬̗͂̀͛̎͌̂͆͒̽̏̏̂̚d̷̙̪̟̜̫͙͂̅͊͗͗̈́̋̏̕͝ ̶̫͓̤̗̪͉̩̠̺̬̰̪̬̏̿͊̈́͝͠w̵̢̨͔̟͖͕͐̅͛̆̏̊̐͆̀͘ì̷̛̝̓̆t̷̢̜̩̦̳̮͕̫̠̰͔̦͍̦͂͋̄ḥ̶̢̨̜̣̩̹̼̼̠̱̼́̄̏̍̊̽̊̔͆̇̎̾̐̓͜͝ͅ ̷̨̹̱͓̖̝͔̪̜̖̼͇̾̿͠h̶̉̒̈́̄̿͋̇̚͝͝͝ͅö̸̹͓̬̼͉̬̥̤̪͈̦͓͇̳̓ļ̶̌͊̌͐̓̒̈́͒̾͗̍̓̆͝ͅȩ̵̣̜͈̻̤͓̥̘̭̞̺̍͑̉̽͒̂̂͗̀͛̚͘͝ş̷̧̢̟͓̬̘̞͓̠̗̟̐̅̉̈̍́̈͂ ̵̨̤̫̣̬̮̲͗̋͋̏̋͆̄̆̽͗̅̕a̸̧̨̧̨̨̞͈͓̰̳̩͆̿͊̌̕̕͜͝ñ̸̰̯͍͕͝d̴̗̿̉̀̌̊͆̈̆̍̕ ̴̜̟̼̊̿̄͘ͅb̸̟̥̳̂͆l̸̝̫̺͈̘̪̖͕͂̾͂̍̆e̴̛̞̺͚̞̯̳̱̻̺̘̭̔̂͘ê̷̡̢̫̙̺̤̞͜ḑ̷̹̘̬̦̜̤̹͍͔́͂͌́̈́̏̕ͅį̷͕̥̺̘̩̝͉͛́͂̈́̏͝͠n̵̺̭̬̠̦̓̆͗̽̋́͗̽̄̾͝ͅg̸̡̨̗̻͉̻͙̥̤͋ ̷̭̬̭͎͇̰͓͇̦̳̳̔̋̋̃͂͐͛̃̾̍͌̋̕͠ỏ̵̮̫̪͚͚̝̪͚̝̝̻͈͜ͅu̵͖̙̱̹̫̣̱̳͌́͗̍̍̋̇̊̑͝t̷̨̢̰̯̣̾̽̂̋̋͜ ̸̧̻̝̯̻͕̣̮̖͛̏̿͌͊̉͜o̶̼̥̗͊̑̀͐̈́̈̋̚͝͠n̴̡͉͚͇̤̜͖͔̥̮̤͇͕̓̆͛̒̈́̔̑͊̐̄̋̓̈́̂̚t̷͉̼̰̻͔͙̥̳͋̽̽̕͝o̷̹͚̞̠̤̼͈̺͔̖̻̤̭̹͗̈́̐͂̄́͋ ̷̧̧̭͙͈̳̺̟͇͙̱̜͉̖̲̇̋̿̅̃̏̅͋̂̋̓̓͗ţ̶̖͉̳̖̜̫̜͉͔̲̺̑̉̒̐ͅh̷̼̮̪͍̞̖̍͐̈́̈́̈̈́̕̚͜͠e̵̡̢̠͍͉͍̯͙̰͓̮͈̾̂̾̚͝ ̶̧̰̱̻̼̫̥͖̰̖̬̪̹͉͌̅͒͛̎̄͆͑̆̀̄̓͝f̶͙̻̙͇̈́̂̀̆͗̔ͅl̴̛̠̳͋͂̎͝ǫ̸̢̛̦͖͖̠̩̫̝̙̊̑̓͗̃͜͜͠ŏ̶̧̧̦̪͕͙̖̪̩̯͖̻̜͂̔̈̃̈̆͘̕r̷̤͒̋̅̇̄̀̕͘ ̵̧͍̖̯̹̼̟̤̦̥̜̌̉̔̂̒̊̃́̋̅̎͘͠͝a̷̡̛̻̳͍̣̍̍͐͆̀̀̍̕͜͝s̴̡̪͉̹̲̞̜͉͙̎̇̌̉́͋͝ ̷̭̦̉̾͐̐͋͒̐̑̓̕s̷̺̯̬͔͎̜̏̑͛͂̐̽̋̕͝ȟ̵̡̨̼̜̼͚̹͚̭̥͔̺̯̖ͅe̷͓̖͖͕͓̝̪̞̤̊̓͒͑͐͆̏͋̆̉͝͝ ̷̧͎̦̺̪̋͑̉͑̚s̷̨̢̼̗̪̜̘̎̏͌̃̉͒̎̌̊̍͘͝͝͝t̴͔̼̾̆͗̋̊̽͗̐ř̸̛̪͖̱̤̰̟͖̜̻͖̍͆͌̒̋͆͆̓̔͜ų̵̲̜͓̦̽͆̉̋͆̇̇̕̕͝g̷̞̹͉̳̝̜͉͖̲̮̩̻̭͛̐̂ǵ̴̭̺̤̮̹̟͉͓͈̹̣̇͝l̸̛̜̣̻̹̇̈́̔̓̓̆͛̽͌̀̈̚ȩ̶̢̺̼̳̙̪̬̘̜̣̩͒̃̉̔̈́͠s̶͚̪̪̭̝̱̪̤͔̪̹̣͉̥̽̿̂̀̑̅͘͘ͅ ̸̨̛̛͇͖͚̥̗͚͐̓̄̄̀̍̃̒͝͝t̵͚̞͎̥̞̅o̴̢̯̪̘̖͇̼͎̮͉̦̦̗̖̰͐͗̿̐̎͑͛̽̉͘͘̚͝͝ ̸̢̬̥͕̣͔͇̻͚̪̈́̇͊̎̑͗̇̔̌̊ͅs̴̨̝̗̘̹̱͔̲͐͒͂̚̕ͅt̷̗̲̱̰̫̱̬̮̯̘̮̪̮͎á̸̡͔̪̳͈̮̤̗̳͕͕̤̗͎̜̈̌̾͘͝n̶̡͚̱͍͔̟͍̿̎̃̃͂̂̚͝d̴̛͖̜̞͙͑̎͝.̷͖͓̉̉̆͌̈̍͋̆͒̉̽̚͝ ̵̨̧͖̱̺̣͖̣̹̈̈͗̃͜H̸͔̠̼͕̞̦͗̂̈́̽̐͊̑e̷̢̡̼͇͉͓̺̺̤̼͙͇̫̹̪̐̃̓̆͊͋̏̈̈́̓̒͛̇͘͝ ̵͉̺̱̳͚̱̲̳̭̗̳̾͘ḩ̶̛̖̍̂͊̽͛̔͝ę̴̬̐͑̐̆̓̓͝͝ȃ̴̧̹͉̪̞̙͓̰̬̙̥̲͍̍̋̊̐͊͛̇͆ȓ̴͕̰̹̩̻͈̘̫̫̞̖͐̇̽͑̅̐͘ͅṡ̵͓̣̯̏̓́̾̐͒̈̽͜ ̵̨̧̗̙͇̳͕͙̍͋͒̿H̵̨̛͕̦̝̯̥̟̮̖̗̼̰̖̭̀͐̐͐̌̏̂̋̕͜ī̸̜͕̜̫̣͇̓̔̒̈́̎͊̌͆̕ͅn̸̩̭̤̱̄̓̊͊̽̄̾̀͊̓͆͒̅͐͑͜å̴͉̘̟̾̋̈̎̓̄̐͆̃t̸̰͈̭̻̦͇͒̔̋̐͑͆̋̏̚͝ͅa̷̢̖͂̎͋̂̽̆̔̔̀͠͝'̸̖͔͎͎̹̼̱̠̘̻̬̪̊͘ͅs̸̼̳͎̅̾͒̆̋ ̵̡̼͙͍̞̈́̋͛͂̈̌̈̀̾̑̒̚̕̕͝v̷̡̰̝͎̰̳̮̜͈̣̠͍̑̄̄̆͆̏̈́̋̄̅̚͝o̸̡͎̘̟͔̟̰͍̻̪̣̒̓͊̉̿͛͛̎̕ï̸͇̮̏̏̽̋̽̒̅͆̇c̴͓̰̦͉͉͙̻̯̘̟̞̲̊̇̊̊͊̔ͅe̷̡͕̮̩̹͖̥̲̜̽̐̾̆͂̂̀̄̿́̍̅̕̕͜͜,̵̧̨̠̫͓͓̟͖͎̦͉̠̖̃̾̓ ̷̧̡̢̡͖͉͇̓̽̂́͆̒̏̎̾̕͠͠a̴̢̨̲̋͊̓͆͋̈̿͘̕͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̘̖̬͌͋͗͑̃͆͗͝͠p̴̡̫̳̗̬̞̒͆̎͛̓͊̌̐̔̏̾̊̕͜͠ͅa̴̦̭͚̻̔̓͂͘͠n̸̼̅̇̅͂̄̓̆͌̅̊͝i̸̱̱̝͖̞̼̲̱̦̲̮͙̳͉͐̿͗͊̎͛̽̊̎͘͝c̴̮̝͍͚̝̃̈́͆͌̅͘͝ḵ̷̨̛̱̯͚̮̪͕̜͙̐͌̒͗̅̅̃͌͑͂̚͝ͅé̶̡̛̹̮͇̟̥̫̐̄̈́͑̔͛̃̀̒̇͜ͅd̷̢̧̟̼̦̣̥̗͉͉̙͂ ̸̗̫̣͍̅̓͂͐̿́̈͠c̴̢̭̪̿͊a̶̰̹͓͗̉̇̈́͛͛̃̍̈͂̿̚͝ͅl̸̠̱̳͖̆̽͆̇̈́̔ͅl̶͖͎͖͚̐͆,̷̩̟̮̠͖̊ ̷͕̓͌̄͐̚̚s̶̨̟͖̹̩͇̎̀̀͌̽͑͝o̷͈̎̒̌̒̿̌̋̅̒̂͋̽̕̚͝m̷̺̻̯͚̾͛̍̎̈̊̎̎̏͒͝͝e̸̢̢̤͍͕̜̗̤͎͔͖͖̍ẗ̶͎͕͈̦̭̯͎̬͎̲̰͕̉̈́̍̑̄̏͘̚͠ͅh̸͓̥͗͊i̵̢̻͒̔̓̍̃͒̕̕ṅ̶̨̛͙̦̮̱̖̱̬̥͚͕̣̿̎̚͝g̶̥̹͖͍͎̭̣̉ ̶͔͕̺̤͔̫͕͕͙̈͌̃t̶̯͉͎̺̮̝̣̼͗́̒͗̈́̊͗̓̅h̶̫͉͎̱͈͒͐̏͒̍̿̊́̍͝a̴̢͊̾͌̍̍̇̎͋̄̈́͘͠͠t̷͙͔̑ ̶̬̻̰̝̣͚̞̅̊̂͒̎͐̿̇͆̃̐̿͘a̶̧̢̢̬͉̣͕̠̻̹̜̹͖̤͓̍̌̐̔͑̓ ̵̗͖̙̟̾̈́̎̈́͌͆͊͂͌͂͑͆͘͝ͅp̴̤̙̝̖͉̼͙̪͊̒̒̑̏ą̷̛̣̱̞̟̜̟̥̱̺͌̌̅͐̑͐̒̿͗̅̈̕̕͝r̸̙̘̜̣̭͗̑̿͂̂̍̓͝͝t̶̰͚̻͗̾̒͜͠ ̴̖̲͇̼͎̀̈̍̂͋͌̈̓͂̌͆͝͝͝o̴͓̲̥̤ͅf̸͎̰͚̲͔̜̳̻͈̓̂̆̌͗ ̷̹̖̟̼̻̙̱̪̍̋̽̿̄h̵̛̙̲̮̻̮̺̲͖̦̤̘̎̉͗͌͛̾́͆̇͝ͅį̸̨̡̛̺͍̠̠̭̫̺̻͙̟̞̅̐̾̃̈́̎͗͠ͅm̷̪͉͈͔͚͙͍̬͕̭̝̎͂͑̋̔̚ ̴̮̻͕̈́̔͐̆͋͗̂ͅẅ̶̛̲̻̪̠̥͙̙͈̲̩̻́͂̄͘̕ͅͅi̸̛̬͎͎̟̓̋̋͂̈́͑̽̋͆̀͘̚͠͝s̵̢̝͉͈̟̮̥̈́̅͆͗͐̈́͑͌͘͘͠ḩ̷̡̧̳̤̗̯̠̫̮̞͒̍͑̉͛͗̇̀͌̓͑e̵̡͔̜͎̪̮͎̠̗͖̜͓͌̽ͅd̶̡̦̣̥̣͉̱́̔̈́͌̓̂͆ ̸͚̞͕̳̦̹̮̗̜̘͚̩͓̗͊̽͑͗͛̇͘̕̚͘͜͝w̶̢͈̮͉̻̭̘͉̬̖̘̟̞̄̚͘ạ̶̩͈͊̕s̵̛̠̐̈́̊͂͗̃̏͗̐̚͘̕ ̴̨̛̦̗̹̼͉̫̘̩̜͊͒̒̃̊̓̉̏͌͐͂͠h̶̡̛̩̘̬̹̋͂̽̿̈́̒͗͗̌͐͒͊͝ị̶̡̛̖̤̝͓͍̪͓͖̽͒͗̍̄̂͐̇́̓͘͜s̴̱̱̍̈́ ̶̢̺̥̼̪̲̝͕̽͌̐̂́͑̚̚s̸̖̥͇̩̭̞̱͐̀̓̇͒͐̐̄̍̽͂̃͝͠ͅą̵͚̫̓̈́v̶̢̢̧̞̟̱͙̟̪̘̀̉̎ͅi̸͈̬̹̝͇͈̙͕͍̦͒͆̑̇̓̽͋̏̑͗̓̕͘͠n̷̛̬̈́g̶̢̞͎̱͈̤̮̻͈̾ ̶͓̰̩̪̠̗̭̜̠̯͋̑͛͜͝ͅg̵̡̢̨̤̹̭̝̗̰͍͌̈́͊̓́̊̅̈́̕r̶̡̧̭̬̩̱̯͛̉̓̆͋̔͝͠ą̷̢̢̺͕̭̙̬̮̮̱̞̪̈́̿̾̊̓͜c̶̞̺̖̱̰̗͍̠̯͚̙̏̏͂͑̈̈́̉̇̂͋̽͘͝e̸̟͙̮̖͚̓̐̀͂́͋̈́,̴̢̪̹̬̲̩̪̪̜̖̈́̉͆͐̕͘͜͝ ̴̡̥̦̹̭̫̝͔̈́̔̃̎͌̆̂̑̃̒̚͠͝͝r̶̛̫̋̆̒̔̋͠ͅį̵̩̮͓͖̼̬̂̾̈̏͗g̶̠͇͓̤̰͇̰̪̩̅̓͐̈͊̔́̽ͅh̶̳̯̦͙͇̳͙̺͖̰̪̱̟̍̈́t̸̡̛̩͔͎̽̿̎͊̄̇̽̉̐̍̕͠ ̶̢̨̨̝͉̬̗̣̰̬̝̎̿̑͑̚͜͠b̴̬̝̎̉͛̽̊̽͊͆͝ę̶̮̮̖̳͉͕̭̫̣͑̎̋̓̈́̒͂̀̇͘͠f̴̛̻̲̖̤̟̣͋͘ò̶̲̫̜͎͈̰̘̟̈́͊͠r̶̰͔̪̩̯͇͓̲̖͛ę̷̞̣͚̂̅͊̌ ̸̡̪̞̾̔̏̽̌͛͛̐͐̕͜͠͝h̷̨̗̙͉͕̮̙̞̄̎ȩ̶͖̜͉̞̲̜̠̱͂͊͌͗͜ ̴̪̠̳̈́̔̏̿̅̏͠i̵͕̬͕̭̐n̷̖͇̼̼̥̓h̷̨̛̖͓̣̭̙͓̹̯̦͙̫̰̏́͆̅̿̀̕͜ą̸̰̳̥̲̰̗̱͖̹͕͌̿l̸̜̜͈͓̱͙͎͚̎é̷͚͖͓̱͕̯͔͍͈̙̰̗͊͌ṡ̵̛̗̉͋̓͂̌͗̓̽̃̃̚͘͝ ̴̧̹͔̓ͅa̷̱̫̿̆ ̶̢̛̘̬͓̬̱͎̗̄̋̓̀ş̴̬͔̭̱̙̣̦̅̑͐̋̋̌̀́̈́̃͠ȟ̴͙̫̹̯̣̮̟̅̿̇̐̈́̕͝͠ä̷̭̯̬͈́̊̓ͅr̸̗̃͌͊̍̈̈̃͂̕p̶̢̜͚̠̥̦͕̖̠̔̍̒͛̎̎̒̇͋̋̊̅̐̕͜,̶͔̬̌͋̾͠ ̶̧̡̘̫̮̜̗͓͉̲͓̬̊͋̚͜ã̷̛̛̛̟͉̆̊̂̉̈͗̒͝c̴̛̙̗̮̪̜͍͚̟͚̠̖̓̌̍̓͠͝r̸̨̨̡̧͖͚̫͙̥̜̙̩̞̎̒̿͌̅̒͒̑͆̑̈́̔̑̐͝į̵̡̡̡̙͚̞͙͙͔͇͙̿͑͠ḍ̵̓̈́͛͂̔̈̇͝ ̵̢̢̞̝͉̮͐̏s̷̥̜͎͈͓̎̉͒̄̈͂̎̆̏̐̑͆̆ć̶̳̼̫̅́̀̈́͋͘͜ě̸̢̨͕̹̥͓̱̼͉̝͇͆ͅn̵̫͓̯͈̖̠̟̤̫͓͔͆ẗ̵̺̘̋͂̏̒ ̴̛̙͚̖̗̥̤̟͚̲̺͍̣͂͊̈́̔͒̂̍̓̋͝ͅą̷̨̤͔͕̤͙̔̄̽̆̒̉̉̕͜n̷͕̝̳̦̰̻̖͂̾̇̄͂̈d̵̤̩̰̻̳̼̎̃̀ ̵̪͒̓̽͝͝h̶̢̜̝͖͕̤̬̲̦͖̱̝̙̱̀̋į̴̤͍̗͍͔͓̙̙̹̮́̀̚s̶̨̢̧̼̘̥̰͈̮̪̳̹̋ ̵̜̬͂̒̂̈͂̔̊̄͊g̵̛̺̈̾̌̚͘͘͝͝r̷̡̟̘̱̹̥͖̬͇̣̙̣̺͋̅͆̾͆̍̄̌̚͝͝͠į̵̧̧̢̝̗̳͓̜͓̫̇̈́̂͝ͅp̵̢͕̻̙̹̳̥̯͈͎̳̍̎͂͌͐̓̓͑̅̔̎̕͝͝ ̶̺̟̪̠̮̠̬̄̒̎̐͜͝ͅo̸̢̱͉̠̞͙͖̓n̵̡͖̺̖̝̲̯͈͈͎͈̼͔̄̚ͅ ̴̨̣͉̠̘͓̝̦̹͈͠t̴̻̳͐̍̿̉͆́̈́͑͛h̷̨͙̱̣͎͔͐̆̽͝͝ę̷̧̡͎̤̻̞̤̹̼̅̆͒̈̍̆̀̚ ̸̱̺͙͕̰͖͆ͅr̸̮̓̈̈́͛̀̅̎ơ̴̧̞̤̗͈̰̣͚͎͚̱̄̏̐̈́̉̊̈́̈̋̀̄͠ͅͅp̵̖̺̓̎̑̃̓́͛̑͂̎͑͌͐̈͘ȅ̴̜̘̀̋́̆̈́̆̓̆̚̚̕ͅ ̸̡̥͚͔̯͕͈͎̣̘́̅͒̏̈̀͌́̎̍͛͛̕͜͝ͅl̵̨͎͉̤͉͙̎͌̈́ö̷̟̜͎͙̱̹͎̭̯̙̣̟̦́́ơ̷̪̬͙̪̱̜̬̪̅̔͌̊͐̉̈̑̓͋̐ͅs̶͎͙̖͕̺̩̖͍̳̟̤̾͛̀ě̶̻̫͎̺̣̊̉̓͑̕͠n̵̡̤͕̞̗͕̭̖̳͇̭̩͚͌̚͜͜s̵̡̬͇͔̝̭͔̫̝̩̫̮͍͆̈—̴͔͚͙̱̠͔̺̝̤̯̈͌̕͠_

_It's too much. It's just too much._

_Make it stop._

**~~_Make it stop._ ~~ **

Nagito bolted out of the church and ran. 

* * *

He ran, and ran, and ran. He didn't know where he's going, or what the others would think of his sudden disappearance, but none of that mattered. All he knew was that he wanted to get away. As far away from all this as he possibly can.

_They won't even miss me._

_I'm a horrible, horrible person for ditching Hinata-kun on his special day..._

Tears were stinging his eyes as he continued his internal monologue. He barely paid attention to his surroundings, only relying on his luck to make sure he doesn't trip, fall, or stumble. 

_...It's for the best._

He only noticed something was _really_ wrong after the ache in his legs settled in. 

Somehow, he had arrived at a cliff. The city (w̸̬̯̰̅͝a̵͎̽̆s̷͍͛ ̵͓̹̗̂̌̄͐ì̵̮t̸̥̘̣̼̽ ̴̛͔͠a̸̘̺̓̓͌̄ ̷͔̏̔c̸̹̑̆͝ḯ̸̙̉t̵̨̬̭͕̔y̸̯̺̪͝?̴̹̼̕ͅ) was nowhere in sight. Going towards the edge, he could see that it was a rather steep cliff, with sharp, jagged rocks at the very bottom. Beyond it was a beach, and then the choppy blue-green waves of the ocean, reflecting the sunlight like a million shattered pieces of glass.

_H̶̫͐̆̄͛̽̄̈́͗̈́̌͝ẻ̵̡͕̼͍͉͍͚̭̳̌̏̒̒̓̓͝ ̴̼͍̈́̏̇̽͛̊͛̊͂̏͘͜͝͠r̶̡̭͇̖̬̻̦̻̻̦̰̠͔̓̏̏e̵̞̫̫͒̓m̵̡̫̻̫̟̯̬̲̉̈́̂̿ê̷̢͙̤̄̊̃m̷̡̨̛̮͕̻̤͚͖͇͙̹͛̓̿̋̃͛̈́̈́̌͝͝b̶̖̘̻̦̮̜͕͕͎͍̋͑̾̄̆̊̿͝ę̵̛͙̥̬͎̠̤̻̥̼͚̱̙́̉̊̏́͌̒̿̋̔r̵̰̞͇̲̘̝̻̆̑̍͆̓̿̚̕͝ṣ̷̢̢̳̘̬̱̦̣͔͓̻̠͂̄̑̅̈́̈́̃͋͛̓̔͗̅͘͜͠ ̷̛̳͕̲̻̙͔̭͓̙͕̘͚̉̀͂̍̀͝ṣ̵̛͋̎̂̍͂̎̈́̅̈́̎̀̉e̶̡̪̗̾͜e̴̳͚̣̭͎͈͕͔̕ͅį̷̤͙̟̱̙̪͔͉̻̗̫̠̥͊̔̒͆̈̓́̊n̸̗̙̐͐͒͑̽̂̑̌̓͐̂̕͝͝g̵̺͙̀͆̿̈͒̽̔̽ ̴̡̗̬̖̟͓̼͉̯̻̯͕̝̺̖̓͂̑̔̋̍̌̆̕͝ă̸̖̔͒͛͠ͅ ̸̨̨͙̩̱̲̹͚̤͍͕̻̝͊̇̆͐̀͗̕͜ͅs̸̟̭͒͑͊̏͐ͅi̵͖̘̤̼̥̣̼͗̇̔̏̒̃̚m̶͈̤͍̪̩̫̦͕̼͂̉̈́̓̎̾͒́̀͆̀͜i̴̹̿̈́̒͗̽͛̋͜͝l̶̨̠̣̠̯̳̰̣̙͒͊̅̽̾̕͠͠a̶̧̺̬̹̫̙̦̽̿̍̾̈͌̃̈̿̓̎̈́̔̌͠ŗ̷̺̞͌͌̽̕͘͜͠ ̴̻͙͓̐̏͋͋̉̈́̐̈s̴͙̟͍̹̻͈̼̳̬͖̒̈́̇̋̏̒͌̈́̏͒͜͝͝͝͝i̵̗͉͖̣̻̭̻̼̘͕͈̇̅͗̊͊͘͘g̵̱͈̝̻͖̞͎͉̱̑͂̈́̇͊̽́̋̀̕͜͝͝h̵̦͔̭̤̰͍̊͂̾̄͌͑̇̕͜͝͠t̶̢̞̥̆͆͝͠,̵͕̗͈̤̮̰̗̺̩̙̓͋͊͗̈͝ ̴̢̝̻̣̝̰̤̗͍̭̬̈́͑͝ẁ̵̢̧̨̛͎̠̞̺̖̘̤̯̳̟͆̅͊̐̑̐͊͘͘͠͝h̸̝̭̃̐̎̈́̆͐̂͋̚į̴̯͔͇̫͈̣̟̖̯̍̊̎̈́͌̋͂̃͊͑̄̉l̷̺̰͇̠̮̦̩̞̊͆̈́̆̈́̈́̔̋̏̅ͅͅe̶͖̐̒͛̉̃̓̆ ̴̝͕̟̪̠̼̙̟͓̄̌ͅw̴̨̢̹̱̦̮̮̩̬͉͈̻̦͑͆̊̐ͅǎ̵͎͂͂̅͆͝ỉ̶͇̠̪̥̌̌̒̓̓̕͝ẗ̵̯̫̮̝̙̙̞̤͓́̓i̵̛̳̘̦̗͈͓̭͎̞͐̈́͆̓͗͐̓̃͛̉̕̕͠͠n̸̨̨̹͈̱̮̱̥̭͕̳̬̈́̔̋̔̎̆̈̾̿̒̾̄̈̚̚͜͜ġ̸̛̗̙̟̲̟̪̳̻̺̻̘̤͙̩̋͒̌̌̋̀͊̾͘̚͜ ̷̫̙̠̙͊̌̐̃f̶̱͍͖̓̍͛̌͠͝ǫ̵̙̞͕̟̗̘̜̂r̴̡͇͓̪̮̒̐̂̊͒̈́͌̉͗̕͠͝ ̶̧̹̗͎̥̟̖̬̖̜͘t̸͇̞̱̼̖̳̬̮̬͂̈́̈́̎̓́̍̽̏̔̀̽͝h̴̨̖͍̦̩͈͙͇̝̐̋̾̓̅̿͂̈́̂͘ͅa̶̝͇͌͋̒t̸̝̼̝͎̭̜̺̯͖͍͓̒̈̂̅̆̈́͜ ̵͎̞̈͒̂͋̊̑̅̕͘̕b̸̢̛̪̹̲̖͚̲̝̖̼̫͔̙̼̗̈́̏͑̊͗̓͠ơ̴̢͓͇̦̖̙̙͓̼̎̐̆͋̅̒̈́͋̔̾̈͋̿͝y̸͙̩̜̬̞͚̦̓̑̐̅̒ ̷̯͔̔̿̀̋͛́̎̋͛͋͛̊͘͝w̶̨͖̯̓̑̌̌͗̏̌̊̾̋i̶͕̤̥͔͑͆̌͆̿̀͝t̷̛̛̝̻̲͗̌̽̏͂̓͛͒̒͘̚͝h̸̠̣̳̫̼̪͔̯̭͙̝̫̖͛̍͐̿̓ ̵̬̈́̇̄͌͗̇͐̓̾͝t̷͈̳̖͛h̸̢͔̣̪̙͈̳̬̰͚͕̳̜͉́͐͌̄̄͒͝ͅȩ̵̛͕͖̦͓̬͍͇̺̜̥͍̞̿̀͆̓͋͑̽̀͛͋̇̒͒̕ ̷̨̪͖̦̘̗͔̫̩̟̻̦̓̾̚s̶̨̯̙̼̞̺̪̟͕̠̱͐̄̋͒̌̉̃͜͝͝ͅp̵̨̝̰͕̻̯̜̰̜̼͙̥̾̉͛͂̔̽̐͒̑̈́̎͘͝i̸̺͔̜̹̘̺͈̲͘k̸̨͎̥̳̹̪͚̞͕̠̥͇͕̋́̉̓̎̿̓̎̄̚ͅͅy̸̡̙̣͔͓̤͈͇̽̂͌̌͊̕ ̸̤̙͊̄͂̑̃̆̆̓͋̎͝b̷̨͇̞͍̠̝̠̭̦̭͔̐̿̌̍̈́͜͝ͅr̵̳̜̪̫̳̖̙͐o̸̡̰̠̳̭͍̙͉̭͘̚w̴̨̡̨̤̘̜̠̰̱̫̥̤̽̽́̋͝ņ̸̭͖͖̬̊̋̉͝ ̵̺͖̰̯̽̅̾̃̈́̎͗̓̂̅̉̈h̶̨̞̯͓̦̪̗̻͈̆̊a̴̰͓͎̞̣̰̱̥̣͉̙͈͎͈̱̋͝͝i̴͎̠̔̂̂̅̃͋̚r̷̡̥̟͎̞̱̺͎̱̠̹̖̰͚̍̈̅ ̷̢͕̠̥͎̠̤̣̣̬̘̲̩̀̀̔͆̐̀̂̅͜͜t̵̬̑̄̃͒̎͑͊̎̏͐͛̈́̈́͝ö̷͍̲̻̺̣̼́́ͅ ̸̞͈̹̭̞̱̪̦̜̈́̑̒w̶̢̨̛͇̳̥͉̥̲̲͍̤͆̂̋̎̈́͊̀̈́̒a̷̗̘̤͓̥̐̇͌̋̉͑̃̔͠͠ķ̴̢̯̞͔̺͙̝͙̩̙̉̑̌̿̀͑͒̈́̈́̿͗̒͋͝ę̷̟͔̮̦̺̙͔̲̤̈́̈́͂͛̈̒̕ ̸̦̈́̃̐̎̔ǘ̷͉͔̽̓̋̔̋͝͠p̵͉͍͚͂͌̇̓̂̉̓̇̈́̾͜.̸̡̛̻̺̤͇_

He stares at the water lapping against the shore, and unknowingly gets closer to the edge. 

_Anyone who fell from that height would certainly meet their end. WIth my luck, perhaps it would be painless when I jump._

The dull ache in his head grows into a sharp pain. He suddenly felt simultaneously too hot and too cold at the same time, and the sun overhead was shining too bright, making his headache worse.

_Wait... Sun?_

He looked at the sky. All he could see were dark gray clouds spanning the entire area all the way to the horizon, no sun in sight.

_Wasn't it a sunny day today?_

Things stopped making sense after that. For a split second, the area around him completely vanished, and Nagito swore that he could see floating objects in the sky that resembled strings of numbers—

"Enough."

_That voice...!_

"...Hinata-kun?"

Nagito whirled around towards the source of the voice, but the figure that stood in front of him was not the Hajime Hinata he knew.

"Jumping won't solve anything." He said in a cold, dismissive tone.

He was in a different suit than what Nagito remembered him wearing at the wedding. Translucent red squares (pixels?) floated around his form, fading in and out of sight every few seconds. However, the most striking feature Not-Hajime had were his eyes. They were a glowing crimson red, their intense stare piercing through Nagito's soul.

_T̶̢̖͚͈͎͐̽̋͌͐̃̏̒͑̍̓̅̆͌̄̄̈̽͊̐͋̓̎̂͂̊̓̕͠͝͠h̷̛̛̙̪͓̪͊̆͆̆̓̔̓͑͛̄̔̿̃̋̽̏̏̒͆̒̊̔̈̚̚͠ǫ̷̛̛̥̟̠̭̗̙̲̺̭̝̿͊̐̾̿͛͂͋̽̈̉͂̋̈̅̆̎̋͆͋͛͑͝͝͝s̵̡̛͓̮̜̟̦̼͆̍̆̂̔̈́͂͐̀̅̈́͂́͆̍͊̃̂̈́̌̀͐͂͗̊̕͘e̷̢̧̧̮̮̦̝̭͉̠̯̦͖̲̹̫̯̯̖̲̠̭͖̩̱̬͇̠͔̰͐̂̐̋̅͌͐̍̏̉̇̈̈́̍̐̒͆̌̓̾̈́̓̉̑͒͘̕͠͠ ̶̧̧̡̡̢͎̭̱̗̦̣̮̝̞͙̳̩̠̱͔͇͙̝̘̼̲̥̯͆̑̐̽̑͌̒̑̎̉̑̏̓̾̽̾̽̌̓̿̽́͜͠͝v̴̡̧̨̡͕͉̪̙̘͕̤̲̪̭͎̼̦̺̻͍͙̲̤̤͕̜̻͇̦͙̯̈̾̽̾̽̒̽̓̍̾̓̂̅̄̕͝ḙ̵̡̰̰̮̪̘̗̣̜̪̰̐͗̉̍̂͂̓͌̄̿̍̀́̈́͒͛̉̀̈́͌́̇̚ṙ̸̦̠̔̀̚y̷̡̢̧̡̱͔̻͖̝͉̹̟̺̣̜͚̯̳̬̱͛͒̇̌̆͊͋͛̅͊̽͒̄̊́̿́̕͘͘͘ ̵̻̯̞̰̹̠͓̦͈̖̈̊̄͆̈́̾̍͐̍͂́͑̏͘͘͜͝͝ş̸̡͚̗̥̯͕̬̟̌̉̍͋͐͂̏͗̆̈́̋̌̃̕͘̕͠͠͝͝a̶̫̟̼̳̣̐͑̎̈͜͝m̴̼̦̲̗̖͉̣̋̿ẻ̴̱͕̝̻͎͕̬̻̦͔̖̑͂̅͐̈́̔̓͂͊͐͘ ̷̧̧̬͍̤̣̥͖̪̻̻̥͈͖̘͎͠ͅĕ̶̢̡̢̦̼͕̲̦͙̼̬̹̼̫̳͉͆͒̐̀̓͗̾̿̽̿̉̈́͂͛̚ͅͅý̸̧͇̖̺̻̯͚̭̆̇̋́̈͜ȩ̴̡̘̪̟͚̰̬̘͕̘͎͛̌̓̌͘͜͜͜͜ͅs̷̛̛͕̗͕̺̣̎̃̒͋̿͋̌̇̓͑͆̓̇̊̔̐̎̈́̾͗̒̑͝͠ ̸̢̢͇̳̪̠̺̙͎̮̘̠̞͚̬̙̥̬̠͇̺̳͖̤͖̜̬̭͕̹͑͐̈́͊̋̂͜ͅb̸̛̰͊̔̌̈́̀̋̿̈́͗̎̽̑͂̓̄̌͑̑̓̈́̚̚͝͝e̸̢̛̛̛̼͙̖̳͇̳̯̙͕̯̱̰͊̅̃͑͑̏͗̔́̄̀͊́̐̅̎̈͆̋͐̈̍̃̋̊͜͠͝͝ĺ̶̨̟̺̣̼̮͇͖̗̰̣̥̫̙͖̭̼̙̣̖͓͓̽͂͌͛̍͒͛̔͛̽̅̋̽̓͆͜͝o̵̢͖͔̤͔̲͖̩̜͓̓͌̇̾̿̈́̐͂̽͛̾̌̃̅̄͘͝͠ṇ̵̢̜̰̪͍͑̽̍̆̈́͆͋̕g̴̨̬̼̲̻̦̮̥̭̲̝̺̘̅͂͌̾͗̏̓ȩ̷̛͖͇̝̤͈̲͕̹̠͎͚̈́̈́̈́̿̋̆̽̌̊̄͋̀͋̂͂̒͛̅̕͝ḑ̵̢̧̡̙͕͖̖̦͙̠̘̤͖̱̹͓͓̥̩͖̫̜̖̤̩̱̮̙͚̟̀̓̾̃̏͑͌̄̆̓̏̉̒͆̔͘̚͜͝͝͝͝ ̷̰̮̝̽̓̍̈́̄͌͌̍̿͊͗͐̊̐̒͒̒͒̕͘͠t̸̨̧̢̪̣̥̩̖̫̩̗̯͔̫̩̗̞̭̖͉̫͎̦̝̣̳̻͈̎̽̂̈̿̐̐̔̆̒̾̽̿̂͛̓̚͜͜͝͝ô̴̧̡͈͙̣̱̩̻̭͓̩̭̘͕̩͎̯̞̰̇͆̋̊̎͋͗̾̄̔̄̈́͑͐̋͗̌͐̈̂̈́̂͆̍͋̚͜͝͝͠ͅ ̸̢̨̛̛̲̝̥̙̜̖͖̹̥̬̖̦͔̠͚̜̗̤̭̖̲̭̯̍͆̄́̉͊̿̓̿̆̈́̓̇̔͐̃̍̌̀̿̈́̽̾̃͘̕͠͠͠s̴̡̡̛̺̳͖̗̭͕̱͉͎̞̼̭̗̘̞̠̤̗̟̯͎̼͌͌̉̆̎̐͌͊̽͂͌͛̈́̆̂̿̏̈́̎͂̓̌͘͜͝͝ơ̵̧̧̧̛̛̩̭͔̰͔̮̯̖̞̪͈͙̹̹̗͈̟̜̱̻̭̟̭̺̲̲̽͛̄̑͐̀͊̂͋̿̾̈̉͑̈́̏̈́̿̄̚̚̚͜͜͝͠ͅm̶̢̨̠͈͉̗̺͈̞̺̖͙̟͈͌̊̀̄͒̏̌͊́̇̃̇͂̾̋̈́͒͌̅͆́͌͘͘̕̚͜͝e̶̮̰̘̥͎̣̝̹͔͈̦͖̮̱̣̞͌͌̒̔̚o̴̡̯͈̺͕̤̲̾͐̔̍̔͌̔̿͛̅́̑͋̓̓̈͊̔̊͐̔̐̐̔̕̕̚͘͝ņ̸̝̣͙̫̫̼̹̭̞̳̗̘̮̥͔̬̭͙̟̭͈̠͚͙̰̅̔̆͛̈́̆̕͠ͅe̵̡̧̛̙̟̙̯̪͇͍̻͚̫̳̻͔͖̟̳̘͕̻͚̖̓̏̂̂̆͛̌̉̄̈̂͛̎̉̀̐̽̏̔̈́͜͝͠͝ ̶̢̛̛̜̟̱͚̩̹̮̐̓͒̈͌̀̑͑̌̆͗̽͆́͊̅̓̿̓̑̏͆͘͝͝ę̸̛̥̥̘̭̜̰͕͉̟͉̱̜̼͎̣͖͈̙̟͙͙̳̖̻̩̂̍̄̍͂̒̏͛̈́͗̄̓̄̿̋͌̊̑̿̐̀̈̇̂͝͝͝͝l̴̛͕̦̹̣̗̞̾̏͌͗́̈́̃̄̿̅̒̓̆̆͠͠s̸̢̛̜͓̱͈̪̠̯̯̣̘͇͂͑͗́͗͆̓̐͌̈́͑̈́̀̾̽̈̚͝͝͝ȇ̶̦͒̍̕,̶̨̳͖̘̼̫̝̮̳̭͚̳̥͓͙͍̗̫̠͖̺̋̌̈́͠͠ͅ ̷̧̗͇̞̗̥͕̟͔̣̹̣͕̘͇̠̝̖̟̝̤̓̇͐͊̌̾͗̾͑̈́͆̋͐̂͝͠s̴̢̡̛̯̹̤̳̯̻͔̉̌͂͐̊̋͒̈́̿̒̒̑̉̎͑͗̋̂͂͊̓͠͝ͅo̴̢̗̩͙̭͈̬͍̭̬̹̠͓̬̯̻̣̳̲̮̝̝̪̹͒̋͂́̈̏́̌͆͋͌͛̀̒ͅͅm̶̡̡̡̨̢̨̻͚̙̱̫̭̖̳̖̫͎͚̤̥̆̽̑̑̒͂̓̈́̔̿̄̌̎̅͗́̈͐̕̕͠͝ͅe̷̲͙̬̙̘̘̺̰͕̮̣͈̓͗̈́͂̔͒͌̐͂̈́́̒̎̏̑͂͆͘͠ͅo̸̠̙̩͇͙̓ņ̴̛̦͇̘̦̦͍͙͇̹̻̳̗͖̺͉̀͑̍̈̅̓͋̾̾̅̿̈́̓̂̎̉͂̑̓̚͠͠ͅẹ̶̳͈̭̪͈͛́͐͑͑̋̌̇̓̏͑̾́͆̅͋̽͒̍̔̕͜͠ ̸̨̛̛̛̬̫̓͑̉̇͑̇̈́̆͂̈́͒̚̚̚͘͝͠͝w̷̧̡͈̠̻̤̼̩̱̮̤̟̱͚̻̖̣͚̲̭̟̗̲͇̟̝̭̭͐̆͜h̵̢̨̠̺̺̘̬͔̪̗̤̲̻̮̗̰̤̱̙̻͙̪̮̮̽̈́̔̇́o̴̢̢̢̙̱̗̻͈̠̘̮͙̥͍̭͙̰̞̭͓̔̍̊̎̒̂̋̃͘'̷̨̢̢̧̦̱̟̦̫͉̹̜̰̤̹̳̟̦͉̤̓̆͠ͅs̷̮̲̞͈̫͓̠̬͎̟̭̤̗͔̟̻̩̪͈̫̯̜̟͎̈́͐̏̈́̃͆͑̈́̽̃͆̉̿̚̚͝͠͠͝͝ͅ ̸̧̡̨̨͎̪̝͉̭͔̟͙̬̯̹͙̻̗̤̬̺̦̼̬̩̬̞̺̄̂͂̊̋͆͒̒͘͝͝p̵̢̛̤͚̭͍͈̘̓̔͗̔̓̊̆̓̑̾͂̍̉̇̚̚͠ȑ̴̢̡͙̤̺̞̻͉̥̻̤̻̦͖̼̓͊̊̊̃͒̑̿̓ͅẻ̷̹̥̝̳̳̗͎̲̪͚̟̰̟̣̪͍̩̭̻̝͙̟̯̍̈̈͂̿̓̎͑̾̋͌̒̓̐̎̕͘͝s̶̢̨͓̯̠̝̦̣̼̫̫̩̟͋͂̽̾͛̓̕͘͘͜͠e̶̡̳̰̣̖͕̥͙̳͕̱̳͈̖̲̰͔͎͖̅̃͗̾̔̓̍̈́̈́̽̌̃͌̽̈́̎͝͝͝͝ͅṋ̷̨̧̪͇͖͖̮̯̮̖̜̟͙͚̏͛̉̋͘̚c̷̲͚͈̖̳͚͈̹̙̺̠̫͎̜̺͙̆̏̄̀͑̍̾́̅̕͜ĕ̶̢̙͎͙̳̘̣̺͈͇̺̺͓̠̲͕̩̲̰̣̯͕̭̳̲̈́͂ ̸̨̨̧̡̢̡̜̺̻̤̹͖͔̬͕̖͔͓͓̮͙͌ẘ̴̢̛̛͎̪͇̼͕̞̦̼̳̟͙͊̆̈̑́̍͂̈͋̈́̄͌̏̆̐̊̐͋͌͂̉͒͗͊͝͠ä̸̢̢̺̬̝̝͉̝̩̖͚͉̜̘͓̖̜̠̠̺͍̭̰̲̭̼̞̺͒̔͌̐̒͑̾̀͆̊͌͆̃̇͘̚̕͝ͅs̶̢̧̛̹̜̱͙͉͉̗̜͙̱̼̱̠̪̫̰͓̮̥̜̤͚͚͔̈́ ̷̧̢͖̝̥̘̟̺̘̳̪͕͔̙͔̯͓̫͎̠̺̞͚̈́̿̿̓̂̍̋̏̎̈́͂͌̀̅̽̓s̴̜͊̽͒̆̓̔͝ơ̷̢̯̼͙̠̳̜̳̰̼̜͍̗̩̦̺̖͓̫̮̘̱̭̺̞̂͗͆̌̔̐̓̈́̈́̍͛͐̆̐̄̈́͒͛̓̑͜͜͝͠ͅ ̶̧̡̛̘̥̩̬̳͙̪̙͕̱̩̦̖͚̓̒̈̈́͋͘͜͜͝b̵̨͖͕̣͇͉͎̣̤̘͙̗̬͊̏͛͋̃̽̒͐͐͑̆͌̿̐̅́̈́̀̚ͅl̵̢̨̻͕͔͍̳̞̗̜̰̦̰̟̥͚̙̺̙̹͜͜͝i̸̧̛̦͇͍̦̰̣̠̗͚͌̑͛̈͊͌͂̐̈̍̽̈́̆͋̓́̌̄̿̓̚͝͠ͅņ̴̝̝̰̞͚̳͆͆̅̈́̈́̽̏̎̎́̏̇̅͆̑̃̉̕͜͠ḑ̷̢̢̤̦͔̠͇̻̟̣͕̗̭̖̞̬̺̦͈͖̝͎̽̾͂̃͒̀̓̀̚̕͝͝͝͝i̸͈̬̮̞̝̤̿̈́͊̅̓͋̐̔̈͌̏̍̒̽́̇̀͘ņ̸̡̧̢̩̦̭̰̦̥̗̲̭͚̮̻̝͙͕̣͉̑̈́̃̄͊̉̑̃̊̓͛̄ͅͅg̶̡̢̦̥̬̬̞̟̥̫̥̫̤̪̥̮̫͎̼̏̏͑́̅̓̒̃͋̈͌̀͐̿͋̒͑ļ̶̡̨̛̣̺̠͚̤̰̮͖͎̳̤̺̰̰̫̼͔̈́̈́̃̂̓̅̋̍̐̈̔̂̓͛̅͂͆̓̈́͐͒͑̍̕͘̚ͅy̵̧̡̢̝̙̯̤͎͉̺͓̘̜͔̫̞̹̬̝̮̜̞̩͓̙̙͂͌͆̈́̎̔̂͊̈́̿̊͗́̋̚̚͠͝͝ͅ ̵̢̡̡̞̳̯͚͓͕̘̭͉͙͕̼͔͔͎͙͙̳̗̅̂̑̒́̈͋̏̅̈̅͒̾̈́̔̊͛͋͆͗̐̚b̸̡̡̜̙̬̖̗̥̞͙̏̄̂̓̑̽͂̋͒̌̚̕͠͝ͅͅṙ̴̙͎̟͍̯̺̰̳̱̝͈̱̜̪̫̐͗̒̍̏̌̾̉̏͑͑̊̏̋́̒̈́̚͘͜ͅḭ̷̡̨͍͓̳͕̮̲̺͎̗͍̓̋̈͑̆͋̔̈͜͝ͅͅģ̴̘͙͖͌̉͐͊͗̃̈͐̅͋̀̈̓͐̔̿͑̓͒̚̕̚͝͠͝h̶̢̢̗̜̹̝̩̤͖̘̠̳̫͇̤͓̙̪̙͂͒̆̾͛̄̑̄̅̋̿͐̽̇̆͂͐̋̓͗͌̈́̚̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͝t̶̨̨̡̢̧̛͍̺̟̺͙̩͇̦̯̮̟̩̙̖͉͍̜͇̠̺̠̻̿̅̋͛͋̆͋̿͛̊̾̒͗̐͌̈́͒̕͝ͅͅ-̵̡̣̯͉̫̰͚̲̮̰̦̤̯̥̜͉̭͍̳̝̣̳̟̘̈́̒̈́̃̒͗̐͋̄̄̓́̏̀̈́͂̎̑̔͜͠_

His head throbbed again, and he swayed on his feet.

" _Nagito_." The other says sternly. "Stop overthinking. This place is already unstable as is."

"You're not Hinata-kun." Nagito shook his head. "He never called me by my first name."

"Would you prefer to be called Komaeda then?"

Nagito shrugged. "Does it even matter?"

Not-Hajime seemed to process what he said. "You may call me the World Destroyer."

Nagito almost snorted. "My, my, aren't you one for formalities. I assume you're the one responsible for all of this?"

"My job is to help you." The World Destroyer says. "I was sent to bring you back by any means possible."

"Bring me back?" Nagito scoffs. "To what, the wedding? Even if they did notice my _unsightly_ departure, I have no reason to go back."

The World Destroyer frowns. "That's not it. You need to wake up, Nagito."

He quirks an eyebrow. "Wake up?"

"This world is nothing but a worthless facade, an illusion offering false security, and my purpose is to get you out of it." The other states. "My creator in particular is adamant that you return."

"Eh? Someone out there waiting for me?" Nagito rasps. "I didn't take you for the type to joke around."

"I'm not trying to joke."

"Well then you must be mistaken, because who would want me around?" Nagito started pulling his hair. "I'm lower than _worthless_. A person like me isn't worthy of a future, especially around people as wonderful as _Ultimates_. I promised myself I'd be there to see their greatest hope shine, but look at me! Only a self-centered coward would feel this. This _despair_."

He spat the words out like poison. "A disgusting person such as myself was cursed from the day they were born."

Nagito takes a step back, towards the cliff's edge.

The World Destroyer steps forward. "I'd advise you not to do that."

"Who's stopping me?"

Another step back. The World Destroyer stepped forward again. Nagito's luck must have been working in his favor for once, since there's a good distance between him and the man in front of him. His feet, on the other hand, were only inches from the edge.

_"Just a little more". A familiar, feminine voice coaxes. A voice Nagito dimly remembers being well-acquainted with._

The Destroyer also appeared to notice their predicament. "He'll be devastated." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "He has been working day and night to bring you back. I'm technically a part of him, in a way, and I've seen firsthand how desperate he's getting."

Nagito frowned. "You keep saying "he". I don't know who "he" is. All of what you're saying means nothing to me."

His facial expression morphed into something more melancholic, more human. It catches Nagito off-guard.

"Does it? Do you really not remember _that_ Hajime Hinata?" The tone of the World Destroyer sounded different, more exasperated and devastated than anything.

Nagito's eyes widen in recognition.

_That expression he's giving..._

~~_...was the same one Hinata-kun gave him after his "betrayal". The same one he saw when Hinata saw him laying on the floor tied up. Nagito remembers seeing it during the time he was delirious with Despair Disease. He saw it for the last time when he revealed to Hajime that he was nothing more than a mere Reserve Course student._ ~~

_It starts to come back to him in flashes, and Nagito couldn't describe it other than pure agony._

_Her laughter echoes in his head, the sound taunting him with everything that he has done, with everything that had happened._

"No... No..." Nagito starts clutching at his head again. "Stop it... Stop it! Leave me alone!"

He yells at nothing and loses his balance. For a split second, there's nothing but air under his feet, then _—_

The World Destroyer catches his left arm. He starts lifting Nagito up, but at that moment, that wretched voice came back.

_"Hey senpai, are you absolutely sure there's actually something for him to grab?"_

His entire arm felt like it was burning. Nagito screamed in pain.

_He could **feel** it, the chainsaw cutting and cutting and all he did was **laugh—**_

"Nagito!"

His grip loosened, then he felt nothing.

* * *

_**PSYCHODIVE FAILED** _

"NO!" Hajime yelled, fists banging at the computer table. Several monitors started beeping from Nagito's pod.

_No no no no nonono **—**_

"Hajime?" Sonia's voice came from the doorway. 

"Get Mikan here now!" He said, frantically typing away on the keyboard to find out what went wrong in the psychodive.

The princess looked startled, but hastily left. Five minutes later Mikan arrived and took care of Nagito while Hajime reset the Neo World Program and Alter Ego.

"H-He's managed to recover from his critical condition." Mikan's voice trembled. "B-But he was really close to dying! You should be more careful Haji _—_ "

"I _**know**_ , Tsumiki." Hajime glared at her, accidentally letting the harsher Kamukura side to him show through.

Mikan _eeped_ and quickly left before Hajime had a chance to apologize.

He sighed and turned back to the monitor, Alter Ego blinking up on screen.

_"The world his mind had formed was indeed too unstable for me to actually bring him back. He has retreated further into his mind now, and I can no longer detect him."_

Hajime felt the urge to hit the monitor this time, but restrained himself.

_Stupid. He's so stupid._

When Alter Ego had finally found a section of Nagito's inner world that he could access, Hajime was so relieved that jumped at the chance to bring him back. Despite the warnings of "SYSTEM UNSTABLE" and Alter Ego himself stating that it wasn't a good idea to force him awake this early, he so, _so_ eager to see that serene, smiling face once more that went through with it.

And that almost cost him Nagito's life.

_I'm such a fucking moron..._

He looked up at Nagito's pod. Mikan had left it open, and from where he was standing he could see the body inside, figure thin and frail and as pale as paper.

Hajime had to remind himself that he wasn't looking at a corpse.

He moved closer and gently grabbed Nagito's hand. It was cold, but there was a pulse.

_He's still alive._

"Alter Ego?" Hajime spoke up. "We can still bring him back, right?"

_"My calculations determine that waking him at this point would require delving into the deepest stratum of his mind. Although not impossible, this would take more time, and even then, the chances are slim."_

"But it is possible."

_"Yes, though it would take a miracle. I am not sure if the talent of Ultimate Luck is enough to make it a guarantee."_

Ah. Yet another uncertainty. 

_But I still want to see him. Talk to him. There's still so much that I have to ask him._

Hajime's hand moved to stroke the soft white curls. He lets himself smile a bit.

"Sometimes," Hajime brushes a pale curl off Nagito's forehead. "all we can do is hope for the best, and it'll all turn out fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Honorifics: I decided to mix up the game dub and anime dub so here Hajime is on first name basis with everyone _except_ Nagito. Likewise, Nagito is on last name basis with everyone + uses -kun and -san (However, he addresses Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko by their first names because they asked him to).
> 
> Wedding: I haven't been to a real wedding in a while so sorry if I got anything wrong lmao.
> 
> Characterization: Please let me know if I got anything wrong! As much as I adore Nagito I'm not too sure if I got his characterization correct!
> 
> Alter Ego/World Destroyer: His personality in canon is closer to Izuru's but based on his small smile in 2.5 I'd like to think he can show emotion if needed.


End file.
